Fly To The Sky
by rizweielf
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun adalah lulusan terbaik sekolah penerbangan di Inggris, tapi dia dipaksa kembali ke Seoul dan menjadi co-pilot Korean Airlines. Dan ia kembali melakukan sesuatu yang terpaksa lagi karena harus dipasangkan dengan Choi Siwon si kapten pilot yang amat sangat tidak disukainya./Chapter 5/Wonkyu-Minkyu-Changkyu
1. Prologue

**Tittle :** Fly To The Sky

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating : **T

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

**Other Cast :**

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Minho as Choi Minho

Kim Jungmyeon as Choi Suho

Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul ***Genderswitch**

Park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo ***Genderswitch**

.

.

.

.

.

_**PROLOGUE**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**London-Inggris**_

.

"Selamat malam dan selamat datang kepada seluruh penumpang pesawat Korean Airlines tujuan Bandara Incheon, Korea Selatan. Malam ini kita akan melakukan perjalanan kurang lebih 8 jam (?) perjalanan dengan ketinggian 3500 kaki."

"_Good evening and welcome to all passengers of Korean Airlines Plane destination Incheon Airport, South Korea..."_

"Aish..._Shikeuro, _aku ingin tidur..."

Cho Kyuhyun bergumam pelan sebelum kemudian menyumpal lubang telinganya dengan _headset _dan tak menghiraukan suara pramugari yang sedang menjelaskan itu. Ia sudah terlalu sering mendengarnya hingga ia hapal dimana pramugari itu menarik napas untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya, dia hanya ingin tidur dengan tenang selama perjalanan pesawat ini.

Di kursi VIP itu Kyuhyun berusaha menyamankan dirinya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Dipakainya penutup mata dan memakai selimut yang disediakan hingga sebatas pinggang. Sebelum tidur ia kembali bergumam pelan.

"Aku benci perjalanan ini...aku tidak suka pulang ke rumah..."

.

Sementara disisi lain pesawat itu―dibagian depan tampak dua orang pilot yang sedang melakukan persiapan keberangkatan. Diposisi Kapten pilot tampak seorang namja bertubuh tegap dan berwajah tampan sibuk melakukan persiapan―Choi Siwon, dialah Kapten Pilot pesawat itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan dipasangkan dengan anda hari ini Kapten Choi. Ini penerbangan pertamaku sebagai _co-pilot_ bersama anda." Kata Yoochun, si _co-pilot_ pesawat itu.

Siwon menoleh dan tersenyum pada namja itu. "Senang bekerja denganmu, Yoochun-_ssi_. Semoga kau bisa membantuku membawa para penumpang dengan selamat sampai ke tujuan." Ujarnya.

"_Ne,_ dan semoga ini bukan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya kita bekerja sama." Jawab Yoochun senang.

"Oke, ini saatnya bersiap menerbangkan benda ini. Kau tahu, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai di rumah." Kata Siwon kemudian kembali fokus pada arah depan dan memegang pedal. _Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya, _katanya dalam hati.

Dan setelah melakukan sesuai prosedur penerbangan, pesawat itu lepas landas dan terbang di langit malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

.

**Hohohoho! Anyeong readers! Sya kmbali dgan FF bru! Suasana baru! Yeay!**

**Brbeda dri FF sya yg sbelumnya, yg smua genrenya berbau (?) Angst. Kali ini sya mmbawa FF bru dgan genre romance dgn sdikit bumbu (?) comedy. Sya udah lama sbenarnya mrencanakan FF ini kira2 sbelum sya apdet FF Shadow, trinspirasi wktu ngliat foto Kyuhyun pkai bju pilot utk drama musikalnya **_**Catch Me If You Can**_**. Tpi brhubung krna sya lbih dulu udah mtusin buat apdet FF shadow dulu n slesain FF Return, jdi sya tunda n bru nulis skrg. *Kmren2 suasana hti sya lgi mendung2 mulu jdi suka bkin yg angst. Dan jg krna bnyak yg review n pm mnta dbkinin genre romance, nih udah sya ksih sedikit ya! Prolog dulu oke! Tebak aja deh ada apa lgi dgn Wonkyu di FF ini hehehe**

**Oh ya, brhubung ini msih dalam suasana Lebaran. Sya ucapin Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1435 H, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**

**Eh hmpir lupa, ada stu lgi. Yg nunggu Sekuel dri I believe you, sya mnta maaf bget krna ga' bsa adet dlu. Soalnya Flashdisk sya hilang n dta sekuelnya ada dstu T-T Jadi sementara ini sya mau cri dlu dmna Flashdisknya, klau ga' ktemu trpaksa sya ketik ulang. Skali lgi Mohon maaf ya T-T**


	2. 1 : My Bad Luck

_**Yeah! I'm back with a new FF! Stelah liat respon positif dri readers smua, sya mlai menulis chapter 1 dri FF ini. Ini prtama kli bgi sya mmbuat FF bergenre comedy romance. Jdi, ini tntangan baru dan ckup sulit utk sya. Aplgi critanya tntang pilot, ju2r sya wktu bkin prolog msih buta bget sma dnia maskapai pnrbangan. Jdi hrap d maklumi jk ad ksalahan. Untung ad tmen yg krja d maskapai, sdikit2 sya tnya2 deh sma dia. Oke! Lngsung bca aja ya!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tittle :** Fly To The Sky

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating : **T

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

**Other Cast :**

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Minho as Choi Minho

Kim Jungmyeon as Choi Suho

Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul ***Genderswitch**

Park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo ***Genderswitch**

Tan Hangeng as Cho Hankyung

Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae

.

.

.

.

.

_London-United Kingdom_

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"_Nice day..._"

Pagi yang cerah di musim panas untuk memulai hariku. Jalanan London juga tidak terlalu macet, membuatku cukup santai menyetir mobil kesayanganku―Juliet. Ya, begitulah aku memanggil _Ferrari SP12 EC_ warna merah kesayanganku. Juliet yang kukendarai melewati jalan tol menuju bandara _Heathrow_, salah satu yang terbaik di Eropa. Dan aku salah satu dari yang terbaik, dan yang berhasil menjadi salah satu bagian disana.

Oke, boleh kuperkenalkan diriku? Aku si _―_Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, itu nama ketika aku lahir. Tapi sejak masuk sekolah penerbangan terbaik di Inggris, hampir semua teman-teman memanggilku Marcus Cho. Ya, beberapa teman lain yang sama-sama berasal dari Korea lebih suka memanggilku Kyuhyun. Dengan pakaian serba hitam putih, sepatu hitam, celana panjang hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi hitam, dalam balutan jas hitam dengan dengan tiga strip putih dibagian tangan._ Oh geez, _jangan lupakan bagian terpentingnya! Pin bergambar elang dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan _Co-pilot, _Marcus Cho.

Kulirik jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 07.30 am. Aku hanya tertawa renyah melihat betapa bersemangatnya aku pagi ini. Sangking bersemangatnya aku datang lebih pagi dibandingkan biasanya meskipun sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak punya jadwal penerbangan hari ini. Memang sejak awal aku ke bandara bukan untuk itu. Tapi, aku ke bandara untuk pergi ke kantor maskapai yang terbaik dan terbesar disana. _British Airways_, maskapai tempatku bekerja. Hari ini aku akan menandatangani surat kontrak terbaruku disana. Setelah tiga tahun mengabdi, aku berhasil memperpanjang masa kontrakku. Apalagi dengan gelarku sebagai si lulusan terbaik di sekolah penerbangan, tentu saja aneh jika mereka tidak ingin memperpanjang kontrak denganku.

Dengan hati yang riang aku berkata, "Juliet, _Oppa_ akan membawamu ke salon setelah dari bandara. Kita akan membiarkan para montir melakukan _treatment_ untukmu, _arrachi_?"

Kunaikkan sedikit kecepatan Juliet menuju bandara dan berteriak, "_British Airways! I love you!"_

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

"_Good morning, Marcus~_"

"_Good Morning, Georgia. Nice hairstyle._" Dengan senyum berkekuatan 100.000 _volt_, aku berjalan menuju kantor maskapai _British Airways. _Dan seperti hari-hari biasanya para gadis selalu mengucapkan selamat pagi untukku, seperti saat ini. Georgia_―_pramugari dari maskapai_ BMI_ yang cantik dengan rambut _blonde, _kulit putih pucat, bola mata biru dan bibir merah yang seksi. Kami berkenalan ketika pesta salah satu temanku di maskapai. Seperti absen yang harus selalu diisi, Georgia selalu menyapaku bahkan mengajakku mengobrol.

Aku tahu dia memberiku kode untuk mengajaknya berkencan. Tapi, aku tidak akan melakukannya meskipun dia satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini. Dia pemabuk berat dan aku benci wanita seperti itu, meskipun sendiri sangat suka minum _wine_. Kulewati saja dia tanpa bicara panjang lebar.

Dan baru saja lepas dari satu gadis bule, lagi-lagi ada saja yag menyapaku. "_Hai, Marcus~_"

"_Nice style, Marcus._"

"_Thanks, Zoey._"

"_Ohayo, Marcus~"_

"_Ohayo, Miyu-chan..."_

"Ada jadwal penerbangan hari ini, Marcus?"

"_No, I'm not. _Aku hanya ada urusan di kantor pusat."

Dalam hati aku tertawa. Ini adalah bagian yang menarik dalam hidupku. Bagaikan memilih pakaian di _Mall_, aku selalu memperhatikan para gadis yang menyapaku. Mulai dari fisik, _style_, sifat dan pekerjaanya akan menjadi kriteria. Tapi rata-rata para pramugarilah yang sangat sering menyapaku, membuatku lebih sering menyeleksi mereka semua. Dalam lima tahun bekerja, mungkin ada puluhan bahkan ratusan (?) pramugari yang selalu memberi kode padaku untuk mengajak mereka berkencan. Tapi tidak ada satupun gadis dari mereka yang memenuhi seleksi. Karena...

"Hei, _Baby _Cho!"

Aku menoleh ketika seseorang yang amat kukenal memanggilku. Tak dapat kutahan senyumku melihatnya yang berdiri cukup jauh di belakangku. Seorang pemuda dengan gaya _Paris Spring Fashion_―kemeja lengan pendek dengan _Givenchy waistcoat _dibalut jas hitam , celana hitam pendek dan sepatu pantofel coklat. Dan jangan lupakan _blackglasses_ _Gucci _yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Sebuah _travel bag _berukuran cukup besar ada disamping. Dan orang yang sangat aku kenal, dan dia adalah idolaku.

"Tidak mau memberi ucapan selamat datang pada _Fishie-hyung_ tercintamu ini?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung mempercepat langkahku dan memeluknya dengan erat. "_I really miss you big bro..._" gumamku.

Kudengar tawa renyahnya dan berkata, "_I know..._"

Cho Donghae, yang selalu kupanggil _Fishie-hyung_ karena kesukaannya dengan ikan. Bahkan dia punya akuarium sepanjang dinding kamarnya, kalian tahu mungkin dia ingin menyaingi _Coex Aquarium_ dan memasukkan para pengunjung di kamarnya. Tapi begitulah, dia satu-satunya saudara laki-lakiku.

"Kenapa _Fishie-hyung_ bisa ada disini?" tanyaku sambil melepas pelukannya. "Jangan bilang kau hanya ingin mengunjungiku? Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin."

Sebagai seorang Wakil Direktur maskapai _Korean Airlines_, tentu dia tidak akan punya waktu banyak hanya untuk mengunjungiku. Bahkan liburan natal pun dia tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu denganku. _Well,_ mungkin juga karena aku disini sementara dia harus menjalani pekerjaannya di Seoul. Dia tidak mungkin melewati lautan dan benua hanya untuk membuka kado natal. _Come on, _kami bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang.

Dia terkekeh mendengar perkataanku. "_Of course not. _Aku disini bukan untuk mengunjungimu. Aku ada beberapa urusan, salah satunya masalah pembelian pesawat." Jawabnya. Ia kemudian mengacak pelan rambutku, membuat tatanan rambut yang sudah kusiapkan sejak pagi-pagi sekali rusak.

"Yak! _Don't do that!_" omelku ketika sekali lagi dia mengacak rambutku.

"_Aigoo, uri _Kyunie tidak cocok dengan dandanan seperti itu. Wajah yang seperti _uke_ begini mana bisa bergaya seperti _seme_. Hahaha!"

Mataku melotot ketika dengan seenaknya ia mengatakan kalau aku ini cocok menjadi _uke_ didepan banyak orang. Oke, mungkin tidak ada yang akan tahu apa itu _uke_ mengingat ini bukan di Korea. Tapi tetap saja memalukan.

"Yak! Cho Donghae!" kataku kesal.

"_Arraseo_, aku tidak akan membongkar identitasmu. Sekarang aku hanya harus pergi menjalankan satu urusanku. Dimana kantor pusat _British Airways_? Aku harus kesana sekarang." Ujarnya membuatku kaget. Ada urusan apa dia mau ke kantor pusat _British Airways_?

"_Hyung _mau apa ke kantor maskapai tempatku bekerja?"

Donghae-_hyung_ tersenyum jahil sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan. "Tentu saja aku tahu kau bekerja disana. Karena itulah aku disini, aku ingin membicarakan masalah kontrak kerjamu."

Mataku membulat kaget dan menatap horor Donghae-_hyung_ yang malah tertawa. "Jangan bilang kau ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan kontrak baruku..."

Kali ini wajah Donghae-_hyung _berubah serius. "_Mian, Co-pilot Marcus Cho. _Mulai minggu depan kau akan menjadi bagian dari pilot _Korean Airlines._ Dan itu akan menjadi keputusan mutlak _Appa_ dan keinginan mutlak _Eomma._ Kau tahu kan _Eomma _akan mengamuk jika kali ini kau tidak menurut? Jadi, jangan berontak. Kalau tidak aku akan menjual semua benda kesayanganmu, laptop, PSP, bahkan termasuk Julietmu itu. _Eomma_ sudah memberi jangka waktu padamu untuk kembali ke Seoul. Tapi kau selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan, dan sekarang sudah batasnya. Untuk apa keluarga kita membangun sebuah maskapai jika akhirnya kau malah bekerja di maskapai lain." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

Hah!? Seenaknya saja mereka semua! Memaksaku untuk kembali dan meninggalkan maskapai terbaik ini hanya untuk maskapai yang bahkan belum menginjak umur 30 tahun! Oke, memang sedikit aneh jika salah satu keturunan keluarga Cho yang memiliki sebuah maskapai harus bekerja di maskapai lain. Tapi aku hanya ingin hidup mandiri! Aku sudah tidak terbiasa lagi hidup di Korea. Aku tidak mau!

_Eomma_ selalu memaksaku untuk pulang. Berbagai alasan tidak masuk akal selalu menjadi caranya agar aku mau kembali. Dan itu tidak akan pernah berhasil padaku. Tapi kali ini _Eomma_ memakai dua tamengku, _Appa_ dan Donghae-_hyung_. _Appa _selalu menuruti apapun keputusanku, sementara Donghae-_hyung_ selalu berhasil terkena rayuan mautku. Tapi sepertinya _Eomma_ berhasil merayu pria-pria tampanku. Dasar Ratu Iblis!

Dengan tampang memelas segera kupegang erat tangannya dan memohon." _Fishie-hyung_! Jangan seperti ini, _eoh_? Biarkan aku disini setidaknya sampai aku naik pangkat. Aku ingin jadi kapten di maskapai ini. Setelah itu aku janji akan kembali~" ujarku memohon. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang kubisa. Donghae-_hyung _satu-satunya tameng yang mungkin bisa kumanfaatkan.

Tapi Donghae-_hyung _malah melepas tanganku dan mendorongku sedikit kebelakang, membuatku menabrak sesuatu dibelakangku. Dan begitu aku menoleh ke belakang, sudah ada empat orang _bodyguard_ dengan pakaian serba hitam. _Oh geez!_ Aku sudah tahu ini artinya apa.

Baru saja aku hendak berlari, tapi keempat _bodyguard _itu dengan mudahnya menangkapku dan menjadikanku pemandangan orang-orang yang hilir mudik di bandara. Bahkan para gadis yang biasanya selalu menyapaku juga melihatnya. Oh...memalukan.

Donghae-_hyung_ hanya menghela napas sebelum kemudian berkata, "Aku mohon kali ini kau menurut saja, _eoh_? Sudah waktunya kau pulang. _Appa _dan _Eomma_ terlalu merindukanmu."

Mendengar perkataan Donghae-_hyung _hanya membuatku diam tanpa bisa melakukan apapun dan menghela napas panjang. Aku sudah kalah. Ya, aku sudah kalah...

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Suara alarm ponsel dengan lagu gereja terdengar disebuah kamar hotel VVIP. Seorang pria yang tidur dengan nyenyak di atas kasur berukuran _King size_, terusik mendengar suara alarm itu. Ia mengerang pelan kemudian meraih ponselnya dan mematikan suara alarm. Matanya masih terpejam beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian terbuka perlahan. Ia terlihat masih benar-benar mengantuk sekarang. Tentu saja, dia baru sampai ke hotel sekitar jam 1 siang setelah perjalanan melelahkan dari Korea. Dilihatnya langit London yang sudah gelap dari jendela.

"_Huft, I really miss my baby boy..._" gumamnya.

Choi Siwon yang berumur tiga puluh tahun adalah kapten pilot pesawat komersil maskapai _Korean Airlines_. Dia memang baru empat bulan bekerja lagi di maskapai itu setelah bekerja di maskapai _ANA Airlines_ yang berpusat di Tokyo selama empat tahun. Banyak alasan yang menyebabkannya dulu menetap di Tokyo. Salah satunya adalah keluarga kecilnya, istri dan putra kecilnya.

Siwon meraih ponselnya dan melihat _wallpaper_ ponselnya yang memperlihatkan foto seorang wanita cantik dengan bayi mungil dalam pelukannya. Ia tersenyum melihat foto itu dan menyentuhnya dengan ibu jari. "Kau terlihat bahagia sekali, Kibumie..." gumamnya memandang lebih intens wajah wanita dalam foto itu. Ia kemudian kembali bergumam, "_Happy Anniversarry _ke empat, Kibumie."

Ia kemudian memasang alarm yang akan berbunyi tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya yang masih mengantuk. Ia ada penerbangan dua jam lagi, masih ada waktu untuk tidur sejenak sebelum bersiap ke bandara.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Baru datang Siwon-_ah_?"

Siwon yang baru datang ke bandara dan bertemu dengan salah satu pilot dari maskapai _Korean Airlines_ juga, Kapten Jung Yunho. Ia dan Yunho akan bergantian mengendalikan pesawat nanti.

Pria itu langsung tersenyum dan berkata, "Ya, aku benar-benar tidur nyenyak sebelum kemari. Bisa gawat jika aku tertidur saat mengendalikan pesawat."

Yunho tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Siwon, mereka kemudian berjalan sepanjang perjalanan menuju pesawat untuk melakukan _briefing __***(Pertemuan rutin sebelum terbang)**_.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Suho sekarang? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya." Tanya Yunho.

Siwon mengangguk, "Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang tubuhnya bertambah tinggi dan mulai suka memelihara hewan. Kemarin setelah pulang dari perjalananku ke Paris, ia sudah memelihara ikan dalam akuarium kecil. Dan kau tahu siapa yang memberikannya, bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, dia pasti..."

"Cho Donghae." Ucap keduanya serentak. Mereka tertawa pelan setelah mengucapkan itu.

Cho Donghae adalah Wakil direktur maskapai mereka. Dan diumurnya yang terbilang muda ia menjadi dekat dengan beberapa pilot dan pramugari, apalagi dengan Siwon yang tak lain sahabat kecilnya. Rumah orang tua Siwon berdekatan dengan rumah orang tua Donghae. Dan bahkan orang tua mereka sangat dekat, menjadikan putra Siwon yang baru berumur lima tahun―Suho menjadi kesayangan orang tua pria itu.

"Apakah _busajangnim __***(Wakil direktur)**_benar-benar punya akuarium yang sangat besar? Wah, _daebak_. Beliau benar-benar menyukai binatang laut. Harusnya dia punya kapal pesiar, bukannya pesawat." Ujar Yunho dengan nada bercanda.

Siwon ikut tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau benar. Andai saja keluarganya adalah pengusaha kapal pesiar. Hobinya akan tersalurkan."

Tak terasa mereka sudah hendak memasuki pesawat. Dengan segera mereka menghentikan pembicaraan itu sebelum _cabin crew_ _***(Kru kabin, terdiri dari pilot, pramugari dan pramugara)**_ yang lain mendengarnya. Membicarakan bos sendiri bukan hal yang patut dibicarakan di depan banyak orang.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah mendengar berita terbaru?" tanya Yunho.

Siwon menggeleng, "Kabar apa?"

"Kudengar akan ada _co-pilot_ baru di maskapai kita. Dia dari maskapai _British Airways_. Karena masa kontraknya habis, dia menerima tawaran maskapai kita untuk bergabung dan kembali ke Korea. Mungkin dalam beberapa hari lagi kita akan melihatnya." Ujar Yunho.

Mendengar perkataan Yunho, membuat Siwon terdiam sejenak. "_British Airways_..." gumamnya tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Yunho.

"_Waeyo_? Apa kau mungkin mengenalnya?"

Siwon tersenyum dan menggeleng, "_Mollayo_. Tapi aku punya kenalan yang bekerja di maskapai itu." Jawabnya. "Dan kurasa yang akan pindah itu bukan kenalanku itu."

Yunho menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu?"

"Karena kenalanku itu...tidak suka tinggal di Korea. Dia juga sangat terbiasa hidup di Eropa." Jawab Siwon sambil merapikan sedikit kerah kemejanya. Ia tersenyum sendu sebelum kemudian kembali berkata,"Dan lagipula, dia punya ambisi yang besar untuk menjadi Kapten pilot _British Airways_..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

_Incheon-South Korea_

.

.

"Badanku pegal-pegal...ini gara-gara _Eomma_!" keluh Kyuhyun sambil menarik _travel bag_ biru miliknya dan dua _paper bag_ di tangannya. Pagi hari yang menyebalkan untuknya dengan suara bising orang-orang yang berlalu di dekatnya membuatnya merasa semakin frustasi.

Setelah berkemas dan menyelesaikan semua urusannya di London. Akhirnya Kyuhyun benar-benar kembali ke Korea. Selain pakaian penting, semua barang-barangnya sudah lebih dulu di kirim bersama para _bodyguard_ kemarin. Awalnya Donghae menolak membiarkan Kyuhyun pulang sendiri, ia takut adiknya yang keras kepala itu akan kabur. Tapi Kyuhyun terus memohon dan meyakinkannya, akhirnya pemuda penyuka ikan itu akhirnya luluh juga. Pemuda itu hanya mengantar adiknya sampai bandara, mengingat dia masih ada urusan penting di London.

"Pesawat ini kalah jauh dengan pesawat Inggris. Aku tidak suka _wine_ yang mereka sediakan. Selimutnya, ugh...sepertinya mereka tidak bekerjasama dengan pabrik kain terbaik. Selimut itu bisa saja membuatku alergi jika saja aku tidak pakai sweater panjang!" Omel pemuda itu sambil berjalan keluar dari _gate_ kedatangan di bandara Incheon itu.

Entah karena seleranya yang memang terlalu tinggi atau pelayanan _Korean Airlines_ yang tidak baik, sejak tadi Kyuhyun terus mengomel tentang ketidaknyamanannya menaiki pesawat itu. Oh oke, dia terlalu berlebihan karena melampiaskan emosinya dengan mengomel dengan pelayanan maskapai pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempatnya bekerja, bahkan adalah milik keluarganya sendiri. _But, he's didn't care!_

"_Eomma_ punya selera aneh!? Aku yakin dialah yang mendesain semuanya. Dasar _yeoja _pelit, dia hanya berpikir barang murah yang mencolok dibandingkan kualitas yang terbaik. Cih! _Eomma jinja__―_akh!"

Bruk!

Kyuhyun masih saja mengomel ketika seseorang menyenggolnya, membuat _paper bag_ miliknya jatuh. Dan ia bersiap untuk berteriak marah ketika pemuda yang menabraknya tadi malah pergi berlalu saja tanpa peduli bahwa baru saja menyenggol dirinya. Dan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa pemuda yang menabraknya itu adalah seorang pilot, terlihat dari pakaiannya. _"Eommo, Yakh!_" teriak Kyuhyun kesal, membuat orang-orang menoleh kearahnya.

"Aish...dia menjatuhkan _wine_ mahalku!" dan untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun mengomel. Diambilnya _Paper bag_nya yang terjatuh dan memeriksa apakah botol _wine_ miliknya tidak pecah. Untunglah tidak ada apa-apa. Ia benar-benar takut jika _wine _yang dibelinya dengan harga sangat mahal itu pecah.

"Syukurlah, hampir saja aku kehilangan 100.000 £ karena _namja_ sialan itu!" katanya kemudian merogoh sakunya mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Ibunya.

"_Yeobseyo?_" terdengar suara Ibunya diseberang sana.

"_Eomma,_ mana jemputanku? Aku sudah sampai di Incheon sekarang." Ujarnya sambil menoleh ke sekeliling. Berharap ia akan melihat supir Shin―supir pribadi Ibunya ada diantara banyaknya orang di Bandara itu.

"_Eomma tidak menyuruh siapapun untuk menjemputmu. Supir Shin sedang pergi menjemput Heebum dari petshop, jadi kau pulang sendiri saja dengan taksi."_

_Oh, god!_ Emosi Kyuhyun sudah berada diubun-ubun sekarang, bahkan ia merasakan kepalanya akan mendidih. Dia merasa kesialannya kembali bertambah dan itu karena Ibunya. "_Eomma_! Kenapa kau tega sekali sih!? Aku ini anakmu! Kenapa kau malah mendahulukan kucingmu yang sudah mirip buntalan bulu itu!?" teriak Kyuhyun marah.

Dan bukan Iblis julukannya jika Heechul tidak marah dan membalas perkataan putranya itu, "_YAKH! Buntalan bulu kau bilang!? Kau benar-benar cari mati Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mau Eomma memblokir kartu kreditmu, eoh! Tidak banyak alasan, sekarang kau pulang naik taksi! Siapa suruh kau jadi anak durhaka yang tak pernah kembali ke rumah selama liburan! Dan sekarang kau mendapat hukumanmu dari Eomma!"_

Sambungan telepon itu terputus, membuat Kyuhyun hampir saja mau melempar ponselnya tapi tidak jadi. Ia baru saja membeli ponsel _limited edition_ itu sebulan yang lalu. "_Geurae, _aku salah karena tidak pernah pulang dan menghabiskan liburanku untuk keliling eropa. Tapi karena siapa juga aku tidak mau kembali lagi ke negara ini!? Aku begini juga karena orang itu! Dia―" Kyuhyun menghentikan omelannya tiba-tiba, dia kehilangan kata-kata dan terdiam beberapa saat. Tak berapa lama kemudian dengan cepat ia menarik napas dalam sebelum kemudian kembali menarik _travel bag_nya dan memanggil taksi.

Dan ia baru saja akan masuk ke dalam taksi ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan terkejut. "_N-neo..._"

Orang yang menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun itu, Shim Changmin. Namja bertubuh menjulang tinggi itu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut coklat karamel Kyuhyun. "_Anyeong co-pilot Cho!_" sapanya, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil. "_Ne, anyeong_ Pengawas Shim!" jawabnya kemudian memukul kepala Changmin.

"Aakh! _Appeo_!" keluh Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Siapa suruh merusak tatanan rambutku. Rasakan!"

Shim Changmin adalah temannya saat masih dalam masa pendidikan di sekolah penerbangan. Tapi Changmin memutuskan tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya karena cidera yang dialaminya karena kecelakaan. Tangan kirinya tidak bisa bergerak dengan baik, tapi sekarang sudah membaik sejak melakukan terapi. Dan karena kecintaannya pada dunia penerbangan, akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studi sebagai _ATC __***(Air Trafic Controller : Pemandu Lalu lintas udara)**_.

"Ah sudahlah! Aku tahu kau pasti akan mendapatkan pembalasan dari Heechul _Ahjumma_ karena tidak pernah pulang. Jadi karena sedang libur, aku sengaja datang untuk menjemputmu." Kata Changmin.

"_Arraseo. Ahjussi mianhae,_ aku ternyata dijemput temanku." Kata Kyuhyun pada supir taksi yang hanya mengangguk. Changmin kemudian mengambil alih _travel bag _Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun hanya perlu membawa dua _paper bag_ _wine_ miliknya.

Changmin berdecak kagum melihat _paper bag_ Kyuhyun. "Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Kyu. Berapa banyak sekarang koleksi _wine_ milikmu?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga, "Lebih banyak dari yang kau bayangkan Chang. Aku sudah mengirim semua 'bayiku' yang lain dengan paket. Mereka semua bahkan mungkin sudah sampai lebih dulu ke rumah." Ujarnya kemudian menyenggol bahu Changmin. "Mana kunci mobilmu? Aku sudah lama tidak bawa mobil. Juliet mungkin akan sampai dalam beberapa hari lagi." Lanjutnya.

Changmin mengernyit heran sambil merogoh sakunya mengambil kunci mobil dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. "Siapa Juliet? Pacarmu?"

"Hahaha! _Ani_, dia mobilku." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. Sementara Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah temannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tiba di depan rumah orang tuanya. Dengan _travel bag _dan _paper bag _ditangan, dipandanginya cukup lama rumah itu dari gerbang, memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah yang bahkan tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak ia melanjutkan studi penerbangannya lima tahun lalu di Inggris. Changmin sudah pulang sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tiba-tiba saja ia ada urusan mendadak dan membuatnya tidak jadi berkunjung kerumah Kyuhyun. Sebuah perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba saja menghinggapinya. Dia sedikit menyesal karena tidak pernah datang mengunjungi orang tuanya. Sementara orang tuanya berusaha menyempatkan waktu agar bisa mengunjunginya di London.

Tapi bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun tidak pernah kembali ke Korea. Dia menghindari sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang. Disaat seperti itu sebuah mobil _Audi R8 Spyder _berwarna putih berhenti di depan rumah yang bersebrangan dengan rumah orang tua Kyuhyun. Seorang pria berpakaian pilot keluar dari mobil dan melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

Choi Siwon, mata pria itu terbelalak melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di depan gerbang rumah yang bersebrangan dengan rumah orang tuanya. Dan Siwon benar-benar tahu kalau itu adalah rumah keluarga Cho, keluarga Donghae. Dan dia benar-benar tahu siapa pemuda yang hanya bisa ia lihat punggungnya itu.

"Cho...Kyuhyun." ucapnya.

Merasa dipanggil, Kyuhyun segera menoleh. Sama seperti reaksi Siwon tadi, mata pemuda itu langsung terbelalak kaget. Pemuda itu mematung beberapa saat tanpa ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Daddy~_"

Dan suara seorang anak kecil menyadarkan Kyuhyun, pandangannya tertuju ke dalam mobil Siwon. Ada seorang anak laki-laki duduk dikursi belakang. Tatapan Kyuhyun langsung berubah dingin ketika melihat itu. Ia segera berbalik tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"_Nappeun namja_..." gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil berjalan masuk.

Ya, alasannya tidak pernah kembali adalah karena pria tadi. Dan meski ia tidak mau mengakuinya lagi, tapi kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan. Pria tadi adalah cinta pertamanya.

Dan...

Mantan tunangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

_**Hahaha! Gimana readers? Suka sama FF ini. Saya ga' tahu deh apa FF ini termasuk kategori comedy romance atau enggak. Tapi yg pasti chapter 1 akhirnya selesai meskipun saya rasa pendek bget. Saya agak terburu-buru apdetnya karena lumayan lama FF ini ga' saya lanjutin sejak prolognya saya apdet. Jadi bikinnya ga' panjang2 amat. Saya ga' ngomong banyak deh! Yag pasti jangan lupa review ya! Karna review kalian adalah asupan gizi saya untuk lanjutin FF ini XD**_


	3. 2 : My Annoying neighbors

_**Annyeong readers! Melihat reaksi kalian direview chapter 1 Fly to the sky membuat saya senang banget! Tapi maaf kalau trnyata FF ini ga' kelihatan comedynya. Sejujurnya, sya ingin membuat FF ini seperti drama "it's okay it's love" yang bergenre comedy romance tapi tetap punya unsur seriusnya. Tapi sepertinya kemampuan saya belum bisa untuk buat yang seperti itu. Jadi, sekarang saya hanya berusaha saja. Saya hanya menyalurkan ide-ide yang ada di dalam otak saya aja. Oke dari pada saya bnyak ngomong, langsung baca aja ya!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tittle :** Fly To The Sky

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating : **T

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

**Other Cast :**

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Minho as Choi Minho

Kim Jungmyeon as Choi Suho

Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul ***Genderswitch**

Park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo ***Genderswitch**

Tan Hangeng as Cho Hankyung

Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae

.

.

.

.

.

_Seoul-South Korea_

.

.

**Flashback**

.

.

**Siwon POV**

_**Benih-benih cinta tumbuh sejak aku masih kecil. Jatuh cinta pada anak laki-laki yang 7 tahun lebih muda dariku. Jika aku cinta pertamanya, maka dia juga cinta pertamaku. Karena untuk pertama kalinya hanya dapat merasakan hormon Dopamine dan Neuropinephrine ku**__**meningkat. Dia adalah cintaku, Cho Kyuhyun.**_

_*(Dopamine adalah hormon yang menyebabkan perasaan senang dan nyaman)_

_*(Neuropinephrine adalah hormon pemicu semangat, memicu aliran darah mengalir lebih cepat sehingga kita merasa lebih enerjik dan happy)_

.

.

"_Ciwon-hyung~!"_

_Aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah ketika mendengar panggilan seorang anak laki-laki yang manis itu. Kyuhyun, tetangga kecilku yang berumur empat tahun berlari keluar dari gerbang rumahnya ketika melihatku._

_Hup!_

"_Hahahaha Kyunie!"_

_Hampir saja aku terjungkal ketika Kyuhyun yang berlari kearahku dan langsung memelukku dengan erat. Dan aku hanya tertawa dengan tingkah tetangga lucunya itu._

"_Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau malah lebih dulu memeluk Siwon? Aku ini kan hyungmu!"_

_Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas anak laki-laki seumuranku yang tampak berdiri tidak jauh dari kami dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Wajahnya ditekuk, pertanda dia kesal. Donghae__―__kakak Kyuhyun memandang tidak suka melihat kelakuan adiknya._

"_Habic Kyunie lindu cama Ciwon-hyung, cejak core kemalin tidak ketemu. Kalau cama fichie-hyung kan udah ketemu dali kemalin, tadi pagi caja kita calapan cama-cama."_ _Jawab Kyuhyun dengan imutnya. Mau tak mau Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas dan membiarkan saja kelakuan Kyuhyun._

"_Hahaha, Kyunie merindukan hyung, eoh?" tanyaku dengan tawa. Aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang benar-benar jujur._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia kemudian melepas pelukannya dari pinggangku. Matanya mengerjap imut memandang wajahku. "Kyunie cangat melindukan Ciwon-hyung. Rasanya hampil mati jika tidak beltemu Ciwon-hyung."_

_Deg!_

_Jantungku berdegup kencang mendengar jawabannya. Tak dapat kutahan senyum lebar diwajahku mendengar kata-kata manis itu. Semangatku berkobar ketika mengetahui betapa Kyuhyun merindukanku. Padahal jarak rumah kami hanya dibatasi oleh jalan saja. Langsung saja aku mengecup bibirnya dan menggendongnya, membuat Kyuhyun manisku ini tertawa riang._

"_Yak! Choi Siwon! Apa maksudnya kau mencium Kyunie seperti itu!?" aku menoleh ketika Donghae sekarang berkacak pinggang dan menatap murka padaku. Aish, aku tahu dia pasti marah karena dengan seenaknya aku mencium bibir dongsaeng kesayangannya._

"_Pegang yang erat Kyunie! Kita akan kabur dari fishie!" kata Siwon kemudian berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Sementara Kyuhyun yang berada dalam gendongan Siwon hanya tertawa riang. Anak laki-laki itu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Donghae sedang mengejar kami._

"_Berhenti kalian berdua! Choi Siwon! Cho Kyuhyun!"_

"_Hahahaha! Pay pay fichie-hyung!" kata Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan pada Donghae. Aku jadi ikut tertawa meski napasku sedikit ngos-ngosan karena menggendong Kyuhyun sambil berlari._

"_Hah...Kyunie...hah...bagaimana kalau kita pergi membeli ice cream?" tanyaku dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Tapi aku tetap bersemangat berlari._

_Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, "Ne! Kyunie ingin yang raca crobelli ya hyung!"_

"_Oke! Kita beli ice cream rasa stroberi kesukaan Kyunie~"_

"_Yeay! Gomawo hyung~"_

_Cup~_

_Kyuhyun mengecup pipiku. Membuatku sangat senang, jantungku mungkin bisa melompat keluar karenanya. Kutoleh sedikit kepalaku ke belakang dan melihat Donghae sudah tidak berlari dan duduk di trotoar, tampaknya dia kelelahan. Beruntunglah aku, aku bisa berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun tanpa Donghae. Dengan segera kupercepat lariku meninggalkan komplek rumah kami. Menghabiskan sisa uang jajanku bersama Kyuhyun~_

.

.

_**Kyuhyun, dengan segala tingkahnya adalah penyemangat hidupku. Dia segalanya bagiku. Jika tanpa Kyuhyun, mungkin aku tak akan pernah punya impian ini. Tanpa Kyuhyun, aku tak pernah mampu terbang ke angkasa menggapai impianku. Dan tanpa Kyuhyun, aku tak akan pernah tahu betapa aku mensyukuri hidupku. Betapa bahagianya aku memilikinya...**_

.

.

"_Congratulation, Andrew."_

"_Thank you, guys."_

_Dipagi yang cerah di San Diego Flight Training International, salah satu Akademi Penerbangan terbaik di Amerika Serikat. Aku berhasil menerbangkan pesawat cessna red baron dengan bangga. Ya, hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku. Dan aku berhasil mendapat predikat sebagai lulusan terbaik dari Akademi ini._

_Semua teman-teman satu angkatan memberiku ucapan selamat. Kami berfoto bersama-sama dan saling berbincang, karena mungkin akan sulit bagi kami untuk bertemu kembali. Ya, aku akan kembali ke Korea setelah ini. _

"_Siwon-hyung!"_

_Suara khas itu memanggilku, membuatku menoleh. Dan senyumku terkembang melihat melihat seorang pemuda berdiri tak jauh dariku. Dengan kulit putih pucat, rambut coklat karamel dan bibir yang berwarna pinkish, aku sangat senang melihatnya. Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihku yang kutinggalkan selama belajar di akademi. Oh, aku benar-benar merindukannya._

_Dengan segera aku berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dia juga memelukku dengan erat. Kuhirup aroma khas tubuhnya yang sangat kurindukan, wangi bedak bayi kesukaannya. Kulepas perlahan pelukanku dan berkata, "Bogoshipotta, Kyunie..."_

_Senyum terkembang diwajahnya dan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, "Nado, bogoshipotta...hyung. Tapi aku bersyukur, meskipun aku harus merindukanmu sepanjang waktu...kau kini adalah seorang pilot."_

_Mataku berkaca-kaca juga mendengar perkataannya. Tanpa basa-basi segera kucium bibirnya dan dapat riuh sorakan dari teman-temanku. Aku tak peduli, aku hanya terus mencium bibir manis kekasihku ini. Pemuda yang membuatku tergila-gila, Cho Kyuhyun._

"_Saranghaeyo...Kyunie..." bisikku disela ciuman kami._

_Dan kulanjutkan lagi ciuman mesra kami setelah Kyuhyun berkata, "Nado...hah...saranghaeyo, Siwon hyung..."_

.

.

"Siapa _yeoja_ itu!? Aku bilang siapa _yeoja_ yang bersamamu semalam, Choi Siwon!? Kau berselingkuh!?" teriak pemuda berseragam sekolah itu. Tertulis nama Cho Kyuhyun di _nametage_nya.

Kusadari tampangku tampak kusut dengan tubuh yang hanya ditutupi _bathrobe_ dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Bagai maling yang tertangkap basah eh-_ani_, aku tertangkap sedang berada bersama seorang gadis sekarang, teman kerjaku. Oke, aku salah karena dalam keadaan mabuk ternyata membawa seorang gadis dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Ya, dia meniduri gadis itu.

Dengan gugup aku berusaha menjelaskan, "_B-baby, _i-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. A-aku mabuk semalam dan...dan...aku tak tahu apa yang t-terjadi semalam. A-aku―"

"Kenapa kau mabuk!? Bukankah semalam kau bilang akan pulang ke rumah!? Kau bilang begitu semalam!" potong Kyuhyun dan kembali marah-marah.

"I-iya, aku kembali ke rumah. T-tapi aku pergi d-dengan Donghae, dia sedang patah hati. A-aku hanya menemaninya. Dan kau tahu, aku sedang stress dengan masakah kita dan tidak sebgaja bertemu dengannya. T-tapi aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku minum banyak. A-aku tidak i-ingat." ujarku terus terang, aku tidak berusaha membela diri mengingat aku memang bersalah.

Tapi bukannya mereda, emosi Kyuhyun malah semakin memuncak. Ditamparnya pipiku dengan keras.

PLAK!

"_Neo, geotjimal! _Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya kau bersama _yeoja-yeoja_! Dan kali ini sudah keterlaluan! Apa artinya cincin pertunangan yang melingkar di jarimu itu jika kau masih tebar pesona pada semua _yeoja_! Apa karena aku terlalu muda!? Apa karena itu kau mempermainkanku seperti ini!?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Wajahnya sampai memerah karena emosi.

Aku beberapa saat terdiam dan merasakan perih yang teramat sangat. Bukan hanya dipipiku, tapi juga didadaku. Aku tak menyangka Kyuhyun sebegitu tidak mempercayaiku. Oke, aku memang salah sekarang. Aku meniduri seorang gadis dalam keadaan mabuk. Tapi apa aku menginginkan hal itu? Tentu saja tidak. Gadis-gadis lain? Hah, itu hanya para pramugari dan pilot wanita rekan kerjaku di maskapai. Aku hanya berbicara layak teman dengan gadis-gadis itu, tidak lebih. Aku tidak menyangka dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, padahal saat mereka pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun terlihat sangat manis. Sekarang tidak ada manis-manisnya!

"Terserah kau menganggapnya bagaimana. Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan..." jawabku menahan emosi. Ya, aku sudah lelah menghadapi pertengkaran ini. Kyuhyun terlalu mudah cemburu. Aku muak seperti ini, aku merasa sudah banyak mengalah karena ego Kyuhyun.

"Terserah katamu!? Kau brengs*k!" umpat Kyuhyun.

_Mwoya!? _Berengs*k!?

Mendengar umpatan Kyuhyun membuatku naik pitam, dia kehilangan kesabarannya dan mulai berteriak, "KENAPA JIKA AKU BRENGS*K!? KAU INGIN MEMUTUSKAN PERTUNANGAN KITA, HAH!?"

Teriakanku sontak membuat Kyuhyun terkejut, ini pertama kalinya aku berteriak padanya. Dapat kulihat matanya bergerak gelisah, tapi egonya masih tinggi. Dia tidak suka aku meneriakinya, dan membalas teriakanku, "YA! LEBIH BAIK KITA HENTIKAN SAJA! AKU SUDAH MUAK!"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepas cincin dijari manisnya dan melemparnya kearahku. Dengan segera ia meninggalkan kamar hotel itu.

"Astaga! _Baby_!" Seolah dilempar dari langit ke tanah, aku terkesiap. Aku baru tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Rasa sesal menyelimuti hatinya sekarang. Tidak, aku tak mau putus dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun mempercayaiku dan kejadian semalam adalah sesuatu diluar keinginannya. Tapi aku terpancing emosi.

"AAARGH!" Aku berteriak frustasi sambil mencengkram kepala, menyesali apa yang sudah kulakukan.

.

_**Bertahun-tahun aku merasakan hormon dopamine dan neuropinephrine menguasaiku. Manis dan indahnya cinta menyelimutiku. Tapi hari ini, aku kacau karena hormon karsinol yang meningkat. Menyebabkanku merasakan kehilangan, sedih, dan menyesal. Aku diantara kebimbangan dalam hidupku. Aku marah dengan keadaan dan aku bingung harus melakukan apa...**_

_*(Karsinol adalah hormon yang menyebabkan kesedihan, menyesal, marah dan kecewa)._

.

"S-siwon..."

Suara itu seolah menyadariku, membuatku menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan tubuh berbalut _bathrobe_. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat dan matanya tampak sendu.

Dan kejadian itu benar-benar terasa cepat. Ketika tubuh gadis itu jatuh ke lantai dan jantungku seolah berhenti.

"K-Kibumie!"

**Siwon POV End**

.

.

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"_Yeobseyo?_"

"_Daddy~, ini Cuho! Cuho pakai handphone Cho Halabeoji. Kami sedang makan ice cleam di luangan kelja Halabeoji. Daddy cudah campai, kan?"_

Choi Siwon baru saja turun dari pesawat dengan _travel bag_ dinas ditangan kanannya ketika mendapat telepon dari Suho, putranya yang berumur empat tahun.

"_Ne, _baby su_._ _Daddy_, baru saja turun dari pesawat. Apa sangat menyenangkan pergi ke kantor bersama Cho _Harabeoji_?" ujar Siwon sambil sesekali tersenyum dengan _cabin crew_ yang dilewatinya. Ia terburu-buru hendak menjemput Suho.

"_Neomu chua~! Daddy tahu, semua olang dicini membelikan Cuho pelmen dan ice cleam~. Oh ya, tadi Cuho ketemu cama Jaejoong-ahjumma! Ahjumma membelikan banana milk untuk Cuho~" _Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar suara riang Suho bercerita meski masih cadel.

"_Geurae, _Suho tutup dulu telponnya _ne_? Sebentar lagi _Daddy_ sampai ke ruang kerja Cho Harabeoji, eum?" ujarnya.

"_Ne, Annyeong_. _Palliwa, daddy~_"

Siwon memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku dan hendak berjalan cepat melewati para penumpang. Bruk! Dia tak sengaja menyenggol salah satu orang yang dilewatinya. Dia terlalu terburu-buru sekarang. Dia sangat merindukan putranya dan sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Jadi dia tak peduli dengan teriakan kesal orang yang dilewatinya itu dan berjalan ke arah kantor pusat Korean Airlines. Begitu sampai, ia segera masuk dan lagi-lagi disapa oleh beberapa _cabin crew._

"Hei, Kapten Choi. Putramu manis sekali~" kata Yoona―ketua regu pramugari yang melewati Siwon disusul dengan pramugari dari regunya. Sepertinya mereka bersiap pergi untuk penerbangan.

"_Kamsahamnida, _Yoona-_ssi_." Jawab Siwon singkat kemudian berjalan ke arah ruangan Direktur utama dan mengetuk pintunya.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka dan menyembul kepala seorang anak laki-laki dengan kulit putih pucat dan mata berbinar dari balik pintu. Choi Suho tampak sangat senang melihat Ayahnya kembali setelah melakukan penerbangan selama lima hari.

"_Daddy~!_" teriaknya riang. Suho segera memeluk Siwon yang sudah sedikit membungkuk hendak menggendong putra kecilnya itu. Suho tertawa riang dalam gendongan Ayahnya.

"_Aigoo, Babysu._ _Daddy_ sangat merindukanmu..." gumam Siwon sambil mendekap erat putranya.

Suho tak kalah merindukan Siwon dan berbisik, "Cuho juga lindu _daddy_..."

Siwon tak dapat menahan senyum mendengar jawaban putranya. "_Daddy_ tahu, _baby._" Bisiknya.

"Ehem!"

Suara deheman itu menyadarkan Siwon dan menoleh kearah seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk dikursi kerjanya. Diatas mejanya terdapat sebuah papan nama bertuliskan _'Direktur Utama-Cho Hankyung'._

"Sepertinya kau melupakan keberadaanku, Siwon-_ah_." Ujar Hankyung.

Siwon tersenyum malu, "_Jeongmal Mianhamnida, Sajangnim_." Ucapnya.

Hankyung malah tersenyum dan kemudian matanya melihat kearah Suho yang masih enggan melepas pelukannya pada Ayahnya. "_Uri _Suho benar-benar merindukan _Daddy_nya. Sampai-sampai _Harabeoji_ tidak dilihat lagi."

Suho langsung menoleh mendengar penuturan Hankyung dan memasang wajah sedih. "_Mianhe, Harabeoji_..."

"_Aigoo, uljima _Suho-_ah_. _Harabeoji_ hanya bercanda saja." Kata Hankyung kemudian beranjak dari kursinya, mendekat kearah Suho dan Siwon. "Tentu saja Suho terus memeluk _Daddy_. Suho kan sudah lima hari tidak bertemu _daddy_." Lanjutnya.

Siwon tersenyum melihat interaksi Suho dan Hankyung. Hankyung adalah Ayahnya Donghae sekaligus Direktur utama _Korean Airlines_. Beliau dulunya adalah seorang Kapten, kemudian memutuskan pensiun dan mengambil alih posisi Ayahnya sebagai Direktur utama. Ayah Siwon―Choi Sunghyun adalah sahabat karib Hankyung sebagai pilot. Hingga akhirnya Ayahnya meninggal setelah penerbangan terakhirnya. Ia meninggal karena penyakit _liver _yang di deritanya cukup lama. Sejak saat itu Hankyung lah yang ikut berperan menggantikan Sunghyun, sebagai Ayah untuk Siwon dan Kakek untuk Suho.

Hankyung menutup pintu ruang kerjanya dan bertanya pada Siwon, "Bagaimana perjalananmu? Tidak ada masalah?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Tidak, _sajangnim_. Kendalanya adalah aku terlalu merindukan Suho." Jawabnya dengan senyum.

"Panggil aku seperti biasa Siwon-_ah_. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar sekarang." Kata Hankyung sambil mengelus pelan rambut Suho.

"_Ne, Appa_." Ucap Siwon. Ya, ia sudah dianggap sebagai putra Hankyung sendiri. Jadi, ia terbiasa memanggil pria paruh baya itu dengan sebutan '_Appa'._

Hankyung kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Siwon, "Belilah banyak mawar putih. Kau ingin mengunjungi Kibum, bukan?"

Mendengar perkataan Hankyung membuat Siwon tersenyum sendu, "_Ne,_ sudah lama sejak terakhir aku mengunjunginya. Suho juga sudah terlalu merindukan _Eomma_nya."

Hankyung juga tersenyum dengan wajah sendu, "Pergilah...dia pasti merindukanmu." Gumamnya.

"Kami akan pergi sekarang. Suho, ambil tasmu sekarang." Kata Siwon sambil menurunkan Suho dari gendongannya. Anak laki-laki itu segera mengambil _travel bag_ kecil miliknya yang bergambar kartun kesukaannya, _minion_.

"Kami pergi dulu, _Appa_." Pamit Siwon.

Hankyung mengangguk, "_Ne, _hati-hati dalam menyetir." Ujarnya kemudian mengusap pelan rambut Suho. "_Anyeong, _Suho-_ah_~"

"_Anyeong, Halabeoji~_" kata Suho riang kemudian menggandeng tangan Siwon keluar dari ruangan itu.

Cklek!

Setelah pintunya tertutup, Hankyung baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang lupa ia sampaikan pada Siwon. Ia awalnya hendak menyusul pria itu, tapi tidak jadi. Ia kembali ke kursinya dan duduk bersandar. Pria paruh baya itu menghela napas panjang dan bergumam, "Nanti Siwon akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Lebih baik aku tak mengatakannya dihari seperti ini..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Angin disini tidak sesejuk di London. Musim panasnya terlalu menyengat!"

"Dimana-mana matahari musim panas itu memang menyengat, Kyu. Kau tahu, disini lebih baik dari pada di Mesir. Kau bisa langsung hitam disana."

"Terserahlah! Intinya aku hanya tidak ingin berada disini! Kau tahu. jika tidak pindah kemari, aku pasti akan menjadi Kapten Pilot _British Airways_ dalam jangka waktu setahun lagi!"

Shim Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas mendengar keluhan sahabatnya, Kyuhyun. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit Kyuhyun terus saja mengeluh tanpa henti sambil menyertir mobil. Dan Changmin harus bersabar mendengarkannya karena ia tahu, Kyuhyun masih kesal karena keinginan sepihak Ibunya untuk membawanya kembali ke Korea.

Oke, Ibunya melakukan itu juga karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah kembali ke Korea sejak melanjutkan studi penerbangannya dan bekerja. Pemuda itu terlalu asyik mengejar karir dan mengoleksi banyak gadis yang ingin mengencaninya. Sejujurnya Changmin tak yakin kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar mengencani para gadis itu, ia hanya ingin bermain saja. Tapi untuk pekerjaan, Changmin yakin kalau pemuda itu benar-benar bekerja keras. Sejak masih di akademi bersama Kyuhyun, ia tahu betul bagaimana usaha keras Kyuhyun dalam belajar. Jadi jika dia berhasil masuk ke _British Airways_, itu benar-benar hasil usahanya.

"Sejujurnya aku bingung melihatmu. Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu tak mau kembali kemari lagi?"

CKIIIT!

"Yak! Hati-hati!"

Kyuhyun hampir saja menabrak mobil pengemudi di depannya karena pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Changmin memang sahabatnya, tapi pemuda itu tak pernah tahu alasan sesungguhnya kenapa Kyuhyun bersikeras tak ingin kembali.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah datar, beberapa saat hening. "Bukannya tak ingin kembali...aku hanya menghindari seseorang..." ujarnya pelan.

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun serius, "Siapa?"

"Dia..." ucapan Kyuhyun tertahan sebentar. "Dia...dia..."

"Dia adalah...KAU! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Changmin langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Padahal dia sudah sangat serius mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Tapi akhirnya, Kyuhyun hanya bercanda dengannya. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menatap kesal pemuda berkulit pucat itu, sementara yang ditatap masih tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Perutnya terasa sakit karena terlalu keras tertawa.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Changmin kesal.

"Habis...kau serius sekali. Tampangmu aneh kalau sedang serius! Hahahahaha!" kata Kyuhyun sambil masih tertawa.

Changmin mendesis kesal, "Sudahlah! Kau menyetir saja! Aku mau memeriksa jadwal terapiku saja."

"Kau masih terapi? Kupikir sudah selesai. Kelihatannya tangan kirimu sudah baik-baik saja." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Changmin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ya, jauh lebih baik sih. Tapi terkadang masih terasa kaku." Jawab Changmin kemudian menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, menelpon seseorang.

"_Anyeong_ Taeyeon_-ssi. _Apa hari ini aku ada jadwal terapi? Ah, _ne._ Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi." Changmin memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku, "Aku ada jadwal terapi hari ini, jadi tidak bisa berkunjung ke rumahmu." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir hanya menghela napas. "Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Tidak mendadak, hanya aku yang lupa. Aku juga baru ingat harus pergi ke suatu tempat setelah pegi terapi." Ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang lagi, "Terserah kau saja! Yang penting aku diantar sampai rumah tanpa harus naik taksi."

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin tersenyum jahil, "Kau tahu. Jika tadi aku tidak menjemputmu, aku yakin wajahmu akan tertekuk dan bibirmu manyun karena kesal. Hahahaha membayangkannya saja sudah lucu, apalagi jika benar-benar terjadi."

"_Yak! _Shim Changmin!"

"Hahahahaha! _Waeyo?_ Hahaha, bersyukurlah karena aku menjemputmu!"

"Aku tidak bersyukur sama sekali! Dasar kau tiang listrik!"

"Daripada kau, si anak durhaka! Hahahaha!"

"_Yak! _Tak apa-apa aku durhaka! Yang kudurhakai adalah si Ratu Iblis!"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Sepanjang perjalanan itu, keduanya akhirnya tertawa. Namun tanpa Changmin sadari, tawa Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon menaruh sebuket bunga mawar putih di sebuah makam. Tertulis nama Choi Kibum di batu nisannya. Suho yang menggandeng erat tangan Ayahnya, perlahan melepaskannya dan menyentuh pelan batu nisan itu.

"_Eomma,_ Cuho datang. _Mian _kalena tidak celing kecini..." kata Suho pelan, tangan mungilnya terus membelai batu nisan Ibunya.

Mendengar perkataan putranya, membuatnya sedih. Siwon merjongkok di depan makam istrinya dan bergumam, "_Mianhatta,_ Kibum. _Happy Anniversary, nae chingu-ah..._"

Sudah empat tahun sejak Kibum meninggalkan dia dan Suho,_ leukimia._ Istrinya itu sudah menderita _leukimia_ setahun sebelum mereka menikah. Wanita itu adalah sahabatnya, dulu mereka sama-sama bekerja sebagai pilot di _Korean airlines._ Hingga akhirnya terjadi sebuah '_kesalahan'_ yang tak akan Siwon anggap seperti itu lagi sekarang. Kibum hamil setelah Siwon menidurinya dalam keadaan mabuk. Saat itu ia sedang frustasi karena bertengkar dengan tunangannya. Saat ia sedang minum dengan Donghae, ia bertemu Kibum. Akhirnya Kibum menemaninya minum, sementara Donghae entah pergi kemana. Saat itu Kibum juga sedang frustasi karena dokter mendiagnosisnya menderita _leukimia_ yang diturunkan dari orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal. Dan akhirnya terjadilah semuanya.

Pertunangannya dibatalkan, Kibum hamil dan akhirnya mereka menikah. Awalnya sangat berat karena Kibum dalam keadaan sakit parah ketika hamil, dan sesungguhnya tak ada cinta diantara keduanya. Berulang kali Siwon meminta Kibum untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, tapi wanita itu selalu menolak. Bahkan Kibum sempat kabur dari rumah karena takut Siwon akan menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi pada akhirnya Siwon membiarkan Kibum memiliki bayinya. Mereka berdua akhirnya melewati masa tesulit selama masa kehamilan Kibum di Tokyo. Ya, Siwon membawa Kibum menjalani perawatan intensif karena tidak diperbolehkan meminum obatnya selama mengandung. Dia ingin dokter terbaiklah yang merawat Kibum selama masa kehamilannya.

Dan penantian berat mereka akhrinya tecapai. Suho lahir ke dunia dengan normal tanpa kekurangan apapun. Meski keduanya sempat khawatir kalau Suho akan menuruni penyakit Kibum. Tapi ternyata tidak, Suho positif tidak mengidap _leukimia_ bawaan lahir.

Namun kebahagiaan pernikahan Siwon terasa sangat singkat. Kibum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya sebulan setelah kelahiran Suho. Meskipun sampai Kibum meninggal, cinta tak hadir dalam hati Siwon. Namun, ia tetap kehilangan sosok yang menemaninya. Sahabatnya...

"_Daddy,_ kenapa _Eomma_ belada di dalam cini? Kenapa tidak tinggal belsama kita?"

Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya dan tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Suho. Ia tahu, lambat laun Suho akan menanyakan hal ini padanya. Lima tahun ia berusaha mempersiapkan diri, tapi tetap sulit. Akhirnya dengan perlahan Siwon mengelus rambut Suho dan berkata, "_Babysu_, ini adalah tempat dimana banyak orang yang dicintai Tuhan beristirahat. Mereka sangat baik, dan karena kebaikan mereka Tuhan memberikan tempat ini. _Eomma_ adalah salah satunya, ia orang yang sangat baik. Suatu hari nanti, _Babysu_ pasti akan mengerti. "

Mendengar perkataan Siwon, membuat Suho mengangguk paham. Ia kemudian menghadap Siwon dan merentangkan tangannya, isyarat minta digendong. Siwon segera menggendong Suho dilengannya, memeluk tubuh putranya itu dalam lengan hangatnya. Suho menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang Ayah dan menguap pelan. Suho mengantuk, karena perjalanan ke pemakaman ini cukup jauh. Pemakaman ini terletak dipinggir kota Seoul.

"Tidurlah, _babysu_. _Daddy _akan memelukmu..." ujarnya pelan.

"_Ne...Daddy_."

Dan tak berapa lama dengkuran halus terdengar, Suho terlelap.

Siwon mengelus pelan punggung Suho, namun pandangannya masih kearah batu nisan Kibum. Senyum terlihat diwajahnya sebelum kemudian ia berkata, "Kau tahu Kibumie. Kudengar dari Yunho akan ada _co-pilot_ baru yang pindah ke _Korean Air, _dia dari _British Airways._ Awalnya aku terkejut nama maskapai itu."

Dan pandangannya beralih kearah langit biru diatas dan memandangi awan-awan yang beriringan di sana. Ia tersenyum miris memandang langit biru itu. "Sesaat terbersit diotakku, apa...dia kembali?" gumamnya kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya..."

"Benar-benar...bersalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Nyonya, tuan muda Kyuhyun sudah tiba!"

Heechul sedang memasang kuteks di kukunya ketika salah seorang _maid_ di rumahnya memberitahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah sampai. Dan wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya itu langsung tersenyum senang.

Meskipun tadi ia marah-marah di telepon dan menghukum putra bungsunya itu untuk naik taksi, tapi tetap saja naluri seorang Ibu yang merindukan anaknya tidak bisa dibohongi. Heechul sudah merindukan Kyuhyun karena natal tahun lalu ia tidak bisa bertemu putranya itu, kesibukan suaminya yang harus menghadiri berbagai acara perjamuan.

"_Geurae,_ aku akan segera turun." Kata Heechul segera. _Maid _itupun mengangguk patuh dan pergi.

Heechul segera merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuruni tangga. Dua orang _maid _naik dengan membawa koper dan _paper bag _milik Kyuhyun. Dan dia di bawah tangga tampak Kyuhyun berdiri menatap Heechul dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada. Tampaknya Kyuhyun sedang dalam suasana yang tidak baik. Oke, Heechul tahu itu. Heechul sudah menduga kalau Kyuhyun masih kesal karena ia menyeret putranya itu kembali. _Dia persis sepertiku,_ batin Heechul.

"_Waeyo_? Kau tak mau memeluk _Eomma_ dulu, _eoh_?" tanya Heechul sambil turun.

Kyuhyun awalnya tidak mau, tapi ia kemudian hanya melengos dan menggerakkan kakinya mendekati sang Ibu, memeluknya dengan erat. Heechul tak dapat menahan senyumnya dan mengelus pelan rambut ikal putranya. Dia terlalu merindukan putra bungsunya meskipun dia tak pernah memberitahu siapapun.

"Bagaimana rasanya naik taksi di Korea, _eum_? Itu baru sedikit bagian dari hukumanmu." Ujar Heechul dengan nada jahil. Dapat ia dengar Kyuhyun mendengus kesal ketika ia mengatakannya. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu menghela napas panjang.

"Kali aku biarkan _Eomma_ menang. Nanti tidak akan lagi." Kata Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, ia menatap wajah Ibunya dengan tatapan mengancam. Tapi Heechul tahu itu hanya gertakan putra-pura dari putranya itu.

Heechul tersenyum jahil, "Kau akan selalu kalah dari _Eomma_ saat disini." Jawabnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak mendengar perkataan Heechul kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ibunya itu. "Aku ingin tidur. Jangan ganggu aku sampai _Appa_ pulang." Ujarnya kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Heechul tertawa kecil, "_Eomma_ pikir kau lupa jalan kearah kamarmu, Kyu."

"Aku hanya lama tinggal di luar negeri, bukannya terkena amnesia." Omelnya. Ia terus melangkah naik sebelum kemudian langkahnya terhenti. "_Eomma,_ bisakah kau suruh keluarga di seberang rumah kita untuk pindah? Aku muak melihat mereka." Ujarnya.

Heechul agak terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun dan mulai memasang wajah marah, "Jangan seenaknya bicara Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ingin _Eomma_―"

"Hukum sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi aku tak mau bertetangga dengan mereka." Potong Kyuhyun kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"_YAK! _CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Aish! _Arraseo_! Berhentilah berteriak, aku tidak tuli! Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ada diotakku saja meski aku tahu itu tak akan terjadi! Dan tadi aku tidak naik taksi! Changmin menjemputku!" kata Kyuhyun kesal sebelum kemudian benar-benar pergi menuju kamarnya.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah melangkah pergi membuat Heechul menghela napas panjang. "Mau sampai kapan dia begini...bahkan sudah lewat empat tahun." Gumamnya kemudian berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tengah dan duduk bersandar. "Meskipun dia kecewa, tidak seharusnya bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini..." lanjutnya pelan.

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"_Daddy! Over here!"_

"_Be careful babysu! _Kau bisa jatuh jika berlari seperti itu!"

"Aish! Suara siapa itu! Mengganggu sekali!"

Aku langsung bangun ketika mendengar teriakan-teriakan mengganggu itu. Sudah sejak lima belas menit yang lalu suara-suara itu mengganggu tidurku, tapi aku menghiraukannya. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar terganggu.

Dengan segera kusibak selimutku dan turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan kearah jendela kamarku yang memang menghadap langsung kearah jalan. Dan dapat kulihat diseberang sana, tampak seorang anak laki-laki sedang bermain dengan selang air ditangannya. Sementara seorang pria berlari dan tertawa memperhatikan tingkah anak itu. Dan pria itu Choi Siwon, entah sejak kapan dia kembali kemari.

Seingatku Donghae _hyung_ mengatakan bahwa ia berada di Jepang. Tapi sekarang ia sudah disini dan kembali menjadi tetanggaku. _Huft,_ menyebalkan melihat pria tukang selingkuh itu dihadapanku. Apalagi melihat anaknya! Lihat saja! Secepatnya aku akan pergi dari rumah ini dan berharap tak akan melihat mereka lagi.

Ya...Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa kabur keluar negeri lagi, tapi aku bisa pindah ke apartemen setelah bekerja nanti. Aku akan mencari apartemen yang dekat dari bandara saja. Oke, bertahanlah Cho Kyuhyun...bersabarlah hingga hidupmu kembali stabil...

"Eh! _Ahjuci_! _Annyeong~_"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar panggilan itu. Kulihat anak itu melihat kearahku, membuat Siwon juga melihat kearahku. Tatapannya terlihat agak terkejut. Tapi tunggu dulu, _A-Ahjussi_!? _Yak_! Seenaknya saja si anak Choi itu!

"_Babysu,_ jangan panggil dia _Ahjussi_ tapi panggil _hyung_." Kata Siwon menegur anaknya. Cih, untuk apa dia baik-baik padaku? Mau cari muka?

Aku menatap Siwon dengan sinis dan berkata, "Tidak perlu panggil apapun. Anggap aku tidak ada."

Dan aku baru saja hendak menutup jendela kamarku ketika dia berkata, "Bagaimana bisa menganggapmu tak ada? Kenyataannya kau ada, Kyuhyun-_ah_..."

Deg! Dadaku terasa sesak ketika mendengarnya memanggilku seperti itu. Aish! Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi padamu? Jangan ingat lagi si tukang selingkuh itu! Tanpa menjawab perkataannya, segera kututup jendela dengan keras dan kembali ke tempat tidur. Kututup telingaku dengan bantal dan berusaha kembali memejamkan mata.

Kuyakinkan diriku sendiri dan berkata,"Biarkan saja si brengs*k itu, Kyuhyun. Kau hanya perlu hidup normal, itu saja! Buktikan kau lebih baik tanpanya! Harus!"

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Brak! Jendela kamar Kyuhyun ditutup dengan keras, membuat Suho tersentak kaget dan ketakutan.

"_Daddy..._hiks..."

Mendengar isakan Suho, membuat Siwon segera menoleh dan menghampiri putranya. Digendongnya Suho dan mengelus pelan punggungnya. "Sst, _don't be afraid baby_. Kyuhyun _hyung_ hanya kelelahan karena perjalanannya. Dia tidak marah padamu." Ujarnya.

"T-tapi...hiks...Cuho cudah calah memanggilnya. Hiks...halusnya Cuho panggil _hyung_." Isak Suho.

"Tidak _baby_. Dia tak marah padamu, percayalah." Kata Siwon dan memeluk putranya dengan erat. _Dia bukan marah padamu, dia marah pada daddy, _kata pria itu dalam hati.

Dilihatnya lagi kearah jendela kamar Kyuhyun, jendela yang selalu dilihatnya dulu sebelum tidur. Dia bahkan selalu memperhatikan _siluet_ Kyuhyun yang berjalan-jalan di kamarnya. Dan itu adalah pemandangan yang menghiburnya sebelum tidur. Dadanya berdesir mengingat itu.

Dalam hati ia berkata, _Kibumie...dia kembali. Aku ingin bicara padanya, tapi tidak mungkin. Bahkan menatapku saja tak ingin. Namun, aku merasa ingin disampingnya. Aku ingin mengembalikan semuanya seperti yang kau inginkan. Apakah bisa? Apakah bisa aku meraihnya lagi?_

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Next Chapter**_

.

.

"Perkenalkan dia Cho Kyuhyun. Mulai hari ini dia akan menjadi bagian dari _Korean Airlines_."

"Senang bertemu kalian semua..."

"_Kecuali kau, Choi Siwon_."

.

"Sejujurnya aku masih mencintainya, _Appa_. Dan Kibum tahu itu, sebelum meninggal dia memintaku untuk meraih Kyuhyun lagi."

"_Geuraseo,_ apa yang kau tunggu? Dekati dia, Siwon-_ah_. Aku tahu putraku. Meski terlihat seperti batu, tapi dia tidak sekeras itu."

.

"Aku tak mau satu _kokpit_ denganmu. Aku tak mau satu pesawat denganmu!"

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan Cho Kyuhyun! Ada 300 penumpang yang harus kita antar sekarang!"

.

"Changmin-_ah_, kau dengar beritanya? Si _co-pilot_ baru itu adalah putra Direktur Utama _Korean Airlines._ Dan dia mantan tunangan Kapten Choi Siwon."

"M-Mworagu!?"

.

"Dengarkan aku Siwon, adikku bukan orang yang mudah. Jangan lembek padanya, gunakan kekerasan."

"Apa maksudmu, Hae-_ah_?"

"Bertengkarlah dengannya, jadilah musuhnya. Dengan begitu semangat bersaingnya akan muncul, cara itulah yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mendekatinya. Setelah itu Hap! Tangkap hatinya~"

.

"Apa lagi maumu, tukang selingkuh!?"

"Jangan berlebihan Kyuhyun-_ah. _Sikapmu ini malah membuat orang lain salah paham."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa membuat orang salah mengira kalau ternyata kau masih mencintaiku. Atau jangan-jangan...kau benar masih mencintaiku?"

"M-MWO!?"

.

.

.

_**Gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Ya, saya sadar chapter ini lagi-lagi ga' ada unsur comedynya. Tapi untuk chapter ini saya emang sengaja. Chapter depanlah awal pertengkaran Wonkyu, dan bakal ada kejadian-kejadian kocak antara Kapten dan Co-pilot ini. Semoga kalian ga' bosan buat baca and nunggu klanjutan FF ini. Oke! Jangan lupa review ya!**_

_**Dan untuk saeng saya yang biasa nagih FF, dimana kamu sekarang? Saya buru-buru apdet karena kangen PM kmu lho? Hehehehe!**_


	4. 3 : My Enemy Part A

_**Hehehehe jumpa lagi! Saya lagi semangat membuat Fanfic ini. Ide-idenya meluncur gitu aja buat Fanfic ini. Maaf kmaren bnyak bget typonya. Sbenarnya chapter 2 itu awalnya ga' ada Siwon POV, tpi sya berubah pikiran and ngerubahnya. Tpi sepertinya FFN ga' save semuanya yg sya udah edit. Dan emg kelalaian sya ga' priksa lgi sebelum apdet. Sekali lgi sya minta maaf.**_

_**Oke! Dan Seperti yg saya blg di chapter sebelumnya, bkal bnyak moment lucu wonkyu n maaf mngkin ga' full di chapter ini. Sya mmbagi chapter ini jadi dua Part A dan B, soalnya panjang bget. Jdi sabar ya buat part B. Tapi sya mmberitahukan kepada readers bhwa cara sya memandang sesuatu yg "lucu" dlam cerita itu agak brbeda. Lucu bukan semuanya lucu, ada saat seriusnya juga. Jadi saya ga' bsa komentar klau readers blg kalau ini ga' lucu sperti yg dibayangin. Sperti comedy romance di drama-drama Korea, meskipun genrenya begitu tpi ada bgian yg sedih, serius n menegangkan. Soalnya sya bkan Raditya Dika yang memang pembuat novel humor. Jdi sya mhon dimengerti ya!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tittle :** Fly To The Sky

**Genre : **Comedy Romance

**Rating : **T

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

**Other Cast :**

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae

Kim Jungmyeon as Choi Suho

Choi Minho as Choi Minho

Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul ***Genderswitch**

Park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo ***Genderswitch**

Tan Hangeng as Cho Hankyung

.

.

.

.

.

_Seoul-South Korea_

.

.

**Author POV**

"_YES! I WIN! I WIIIIN!_"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN!"

Pagi hari di rumah keluarga Cho dimulai dengan kekacauan saat sarapan. Si pelaku kekacauan―Cho Kyuhyun bermain PSP di meja makan, dan teriakan riangnya yang memenangkan _game_ membuat Hankyung yang sedang meminum kopi sambil membaca koran tersedak kaget. Dan Heechul yang tentunya kesal dengan tingkah putra bungsunya ini berteriak marah. Sementara Donghae yang baru saja kembali dari London semalam, kali ini hanya menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang karena ia masih mengantuk. Tapi ketika Heechul berteriak, Donghae yang memakan_ pancake_nya dengan mata terpejam hampir saja memasukkan potongan _pancake_ ke hidung bukannya ke mulut. Pemuda itu akhirnya membuka matanya dengan berat dan memakan _pancake_nya kembali dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mengetahui kelakuannya membuat kekacauan. Segera ia masukkan PSPnya sebelum Ibunya murka dan menyita 'kekasihnya' itu. "_I'm sorry, Appa._" Ucapnya kemudian memakan _pancake_ di piringnya sendiri.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum dan mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet dan kembali lanjut membaca koran paginya. Dan Heechul hanya menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya aku harus terbiasa dengan sarapan penuh kekacauan dari si bungsu." Gumamnya pelan, namun masih dapat didengar Hankyung yang berada disebelahnya. Suaminya itu hanya tersenyum dan merangkul sebentar bahu istrinya.

Hankyung menaruh korannya di atas meja kemudian melihat kearah Donghae dan bertanya, "Bagaimana masalah pembelian pesawatnya, Hae-_ah_?"

Setelah meminum kopinya, Donghae menjawab, "Berjalan baik, _Appa_. _Airbus A350WXB_ telah di pesan sebanyak 38 pesawat. Seperti yang ditentukan, 38 pesawat itu akan memulai penerbangan komersialnya di awal tahun depan. Jika pendanaannya cukup, kita akan coba membeli _Boeing 777X_. Menurut yang diberitakan, pesawat itu bersaing dengan _Airbus A350WXB_ dengan kapasitas 400 penumpang."

Hankyung mengangguk paham, "Berikan rincian berkasnya di kantor. Aku mau melihatnya nanti," ujarnya kemudian melirik kearah Kyuhyun. "Jadi, kapan kau akan mulai bekerja Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak mengunyah _pancake_ dalam mulutnya dan menelannya. Ia melihat kearah sang Ibu yang kini hanya tersenyum-senyum sambil memotong _pancake_ dipiringnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Ia tahu Ibunya sangat senang dengan pertanyaan Ayahnya itu.

Pemuda itu akhirnya menghela napas, "Terserah _Appa_ saja. Aku siap-siap saja." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu kau mulai saja hari ini. Untuk hari ini kau dalam posisi _standby_ sampai ada jadwal untukmu._" _Ujar Hankyung, membuat Kyuhyun melotot kaget.

_***(Posisi standby adalah posisi dimana seorang pilot hanya ditugaskan untuk menerbangkan pesawat charteran. Pilot standby tidak memiliki jadwal terbang seperti yang dijadwalkan dalam maskapai penerbangan).**_

Heechul hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar perkataan suaminya, sementara Donghae berusaha menahan tawanya karena Kyuhyun akan marah besar padanya nanti. Ia tahu Kyuhyun amat sangat tidak senang dengan keputusan Ayahnya, mengingat dalam posisi _standby_, seorang pilot hanya bisa terbang jika ada yang menyewa pesawatnya. Jika tidak, ya pilot itu harus menunggu seharian di kantor maskapai. Pilot _standby_ harus siap siaga.

"_Appa!_ Aku tidak mau menunggu seharian seperti itu. Lebih baik aku tidak usah bekerja dulu sampai ada jadwal untukku!" kata Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun, turuti perintah _Appamu_." Kali ini Heechul turun tangan.

"Tapi, aku bahkan belum punya seragam! Bagaimana mungkin aku―"

"Sudah kok! _Eomma_ sudah menyiapkan Empat seragammu dilemari. Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau seragam itu ada di lemarimu, Kyu." Potong Heechul dengan wajah puas. Ia benar-benar berhasil memukul telak Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Donghae yang sepertinya tahu kalau perdebatan ini akan panjang, segera mengelap mulutnya dan berkata, "Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Aku takut terlambat." Ia kemudian melirik Hankyung, membuat Ayahnya itu mengerti dan segera beranjak dari kursinya.

"_A-appa_ j-juga sudah harus pergi. Dan kau sudah harus ada di Bandara sebelum jam 9, Kyu." Kata Hankyung sebelum kemudian mengecup pipi Heechul. "Aku berangkat dulu, Heenim." Lanjutnya sebelum kemudian pergi bersama Donghae.

Kedua pria itu tak mau turut campur dalam pertengkaran Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Lagipula mereka tidak mau menjadi tempat Kyuhyun memohon-mohon dan membuat Heechul marah. Jadi mereka segera melarikan diri dari sana.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau menjadi pilot _standby_! Titik!" kata Kyuhyun kekeuh.

Tapi bukan Heechul dengan julukan si Ratu Iblis jika tidak bisa membuat Kyuhyun menurut. Heechul mulai murka dan berteriak, "_EOMMA_ TIDAK PEDULI! SEKARANG BERSIAP PERGI JIKA TIDAK _EOMMA _AKAN MENJUAL JULIET!"

Dan beginilah pagi hari di keluarga Cho. Sejak Kyuhyun kembali, entah berapa kalinya Heechul berteriak dan yang mengherankan wanita itu tidak sakit tenggorokan ataupun batuk karenanya. Benar-benar Ratu Iblis...

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jika di rumah keluarga Cho dimulai dengan penuh teriakan, berbeda dengan rumah di seberangnya―rumah keluarga Choi. Pagi hari di keluarga itu dipenuhi dengan ketenangan. Di sebuah kamar bernuansa warna biru dan kuning , Suho tidur dengan nyenyak diatas kasur dengan gambar Minion. Anak laki-laki itu masih tidur dengan mengemut jempolnya.

Beralih ke sudut lain rumah itu, tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang memasak sarapan pagi_. _Choi Jungsoo mengaduk-aduk _cream soup_ buatannya dan mencicipinya sedikit. Setelah dirasanya sup itu sudah matang, ia segera mematikan kompor dan menaruh panci _cream soup_ itu dengan hati-hati keatas meja.

Cklek! Siwon baru saja selesai _jogging _pagi masuk lewat pintu dapur dan mengambil minuman dingin dikulkas, dan meminumnya. Ia tersenyum pada sang Ibu yang kini sibuk menata makanan di atas meja. "_Good morning, mom._" Ucapnya kemudian mendekati wanita itu dan mencium singkat pipinya.

Jungsoo tersenyum dan melirik putranya itu, "Cepat bangunkan Suho dan pergi mandi dengannya. Hari ini _Eomma_ mau pergi ke acara Amal di Incheon, dan _Eomma_ yakin Suho tidak akan mau ikut. Jadi kau bawa dulu dia ke Bandara dan titipkan pada Jaejoong, _Eomma_ sudah menelponnya tadi. Nanti selesai acara akan _Eomma_ jemput. Kau akan berangkat ke Jeju jam 10 kan?"

Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk paham mendengar perkataan panjang lebar Ibunya. Sejak Ayahnya meninggal, Ibunya melakukan banyak kegiatan-kegiatan penggalangan amal untuk anak-anak, tunanetra, tunawicara, dan lansia. Apalagi sejak Siwon dan Suho pindah kesini, ia mulai semakin sibuk. Selama empat kali dalam seminggu, kegiatan Jungsoo adalah pagi menyiapkan sarapan dan mengantar Suho sekolah, siang pergi ke perkumpulan amal, sore menjemput Suho dan menyiapkan makan malam. Bahkan meskipun Siwon sudah menyewa seorang _housekeeper,_ Ibunya tetap membantu pekerjaan rumah. _Housekeeper _hanya melakukan pekerjaan mencuci, menyetrika dan membersihkan rumah saja.

"Rencananya, _Eomma_ mau menitipkan Suho ke sebelah. Tapi, Kyuhyun sudah kembali,kan?"

Siwon terdiam sejenak mendegar perkataan Jungsoo sebelum kemudian mengangguk. Jungsoo menghela napas panjang kemudian menepuk pelan bahu putranya itu dan berkata, "Sesungguhnya _Eomma_ sedih atas apa yang terjadi. Hankyung dan Heechul sudah banyak membantu setelah _Appa_mu meninggal, terlebih pada Kyuhyun. _Eomma_ mengerti jika dia masih marah padamu. Tapi semua sudah terjadi, lagipula _Eomma _mendapatkan menantu yang baik dan cucu yang sangat menggemaskan."

Tak ada kata yang mampu Siwon ucapkan, ia hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Ibunya dengan erat. Jungsoo tersenyum maklum, mengerti jika Siwon masih memiliki penyesalan meski ia tak mengakuinya. Putranya itu tak menyesal memiliki Suho, tapi ia menyesal atas apa yang ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, sekarang bangunkan Suho dan mandi. _Eomma_ akan siapkan peralatan Suho." Kata Jungsoo.

Siwon mengangguk dan baru akan ke kamar Suho, ketika pintu kamar putranya itu terbuka. Tampak Suho dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata yang sesekali terpejam karena mengantuk. Akhirnya Siwon tak dapat menahan tawanya melihat wajah putranya itu.

"_Daddy..._"panggil Suho pelan.

"_Aigoo, good morning babysu. _Kau tidak seperti _Sleeping Beauty_ jika bangun dalam keadaan begitu. Hahahaha." Ujar Siwon kemudian berjalan kearah Suho dan menggendong putranya itu.

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Suho, _Halmeoni_ akan pergi ke acara amal. Suho akan diantar _Appa_ ketempat Jaejoong _Ahjumma, arrachi_?"

Suho mengangguk paham sambil memejamkan matanya, kepalanya ia senderkan di bahu Siwon. Siwon terkekeh pelan kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Suho. "_Cha! _Waktunya mandi _babysu_. Kau akan mandi bersama _Daddy~._"

Siwon pun membawa Suho ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jungsoo yang tersenyum melihat interaksi putra dan cucunya itu. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah ruang tengah, melihat foto seorang wanita cantik yang terpajang di atas meja nakas.

"_Gomawo, _Kibumie. Meskipun semuanya berawal dari kesedihan, tapi semuanya akan berakhir bahagia. Benar begitu, kan? Siwon juga akan mendapatkannya, kan?" Jungsoo tersenyum sendu menatap foto menantunya itu.

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

CKIIIT!

Kuparkir Juliet dengan perasaan kesal, tak peduli dengan tatapan heran orang-orang. Huft, kulihat gedung besar bernama bandara di depanku dengan malas. Menyebalkan sekali membayangkan diriku harus dalam posisi _standby_ di hari pertamaku bekerja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus pasrah dengan kelakuan _Eomma_ku yang Ratu Iblis! Aku tahu benar dialah yang meminta _Appa_ melakukan ini padaku sebagai pembalasan dendamnya.

"Hah...Juliet, apa kau tahu betapa _Oppa_ merindukan _Heathrow Airport_? Padahal belum seminggu. Terlebih aku juga merindukan _British Airways_..." keluhku pada Juliet sambil mengelus pelan stir mobil kesayanganku ini. Terkesan aneh atau mungkin gila karena aku berbicara dengan mobil, _but I don't care_!

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, melakukan itu beberapa kali sebelum kemudian merapikan seragam warna biru yang kugunakan. Tiga strip emas kini mengganti posisi tiga strip putihku dulu, _nametag_ dengan nama Marcus Cho yang dulu kugunakan kini berganti menjadi Kyuhyun Cho.

Segera aku keluar dari dalam mobil dan mengambil _travel bag_ dinasku di jok belakang dan bersiap masuk. Dan benar saja, pesonaku tetap tidak akan hilang. Para gadis melihat kearahku dengan pandangan terpana, aku hanya memasang wajah _cool_ melihat pemandangan itu. Sejenak pemandangan ini mengobati kekesalanku hari ini. Aku masuk ke bandara Incheon dan menuju kantor _Korean Airlines._

Setelah tiba, aku masuk dan dapat melihat wajah terkejut para _cabin crew _yang melihatku. Bahkan staf _Korean Airlines _yang tadinya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, langsung menoleh kearahku.

Kriiik! Kriiik!

Bagaikan ada suara belalang, hening seketika terjadi di ruangan itu. Hahaha pesonaku memang luar biasa!

"_Anyeonghaseyo, _aku mau bertemu manajer personaliaku. Apakah ada yang bernama Shin Donghee-_ssi_?" tanyaku.

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung melihat kearah meja yang terletak agak disudut ruangan. Aku pun langsung tersenyum manis dan berkata, "_Thank you~_"

Dengan hati yang sedang senang karena ternyata aku masih tetap akan menjadi primadona, kudekati meja yang terletak disudut ruangan. Dan aku baru akan menyapa manajer personalia-ku ketika aku sangat kaget melihat apa yang kulihat. Manajer personaliku berumur sekitar 40an, kacamata tebal dan―gendut! _Oh my god!_

Pria bernama Shin Donghee itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, dan melihat kearahku dengan seksama sebelum kemudian memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya. _W-wait, wait a second! _Bau ini...aku mencium _sangyeopsal_! Kulirik giginya yang tersenyum lebar dan melihat memang ada daging _sangyeopsal_ yang menyangkut disana. Ukh! Jorok sekali! Bagaimana bisa _Appa_ memperkerjakan orang seperti ini di maskapai.

Dan tega sekali _Appa_ membiarkan pria ini yang jadi manajer personaliaku! Aish! Ini pasti juga kerjaan _Eomma_! Si Ratu Iblis itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Kau pasti Cho Kyuhyun, si _co-pilot _baru. Senang bertemu denganmu, kuharap kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik. Oh ya, namaku Shin Donghee. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Shindong." Ujarnya ramah padaku.

Sementara aku hanya bisa tersenyum sumringah melihat manajer ini, "_Ne,_ Shindong-_ssi_. Semoga kita bisa bekerjasama..." jawabku. Kulirik mejanya yang penuh dengan _memo note_ yang ditempel dimana-mana dan banyak _snack_ yang disusun disudut meja, dekat tumpukan berkas. _Aigoo,_ pria ini aneh.

Aku tak mau mengenal pria ini lebih jauh, jadi aku segera pamit padanya. "Shindong-_ssi_, aku mau menemui Cho _Sajangnim_ dulu. Nanti kita bicara lagi, _annyeong_."

Dengan langkah seribu aku segera pergi ke ruangan _Appa_ yang sejak dulu aku tahu tempatnya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, segera saja aku masuk dan melihat _Appa_ sedang duduk dimejanya dan menatapku heran. Dia kaget, tapi setelahnya sibuk dengan berkas ditangannya.

"Kyunie...biasakan mengetuk pintu. Kita sedang di kantor, bukan di rumah." Tegur _Appa_. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Segera saja aku duduk disofa yang ada di ruangan itu dan menghela napas panjang.

Kutatap _Appa_ yang masih sibuk dengan berkas ditangannya. Aku kesal karena perhatiannya padaku teralihkan dengan kertas-kertas itu. Jadi aku kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan menghampirinya, memeluk leher _Appa_ku dengan manja. Dapat kudengar Kekehannya ketika aku melakukan itu dan akhirnya ia menaruh berkas itu diatas meja dan menyentuh tanganku yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Bisakah aku kembali?" bisikku pelan padanya.

"Kembali kemana? Disinilah tempatmu harus kembali, _dear_." Jawab _Appa_.

Aku mendengus pelan karena kesal, tapi sama sekali tak melepas rangkulanku dan malah menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya. "Aku tahu...dia juga disini. Dan aku tak mau bersamanya." Gumamku.

"Kyunie, jangan seperti ini." _Appa_ melepas rangkulanku dan memandangku serius. "Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti keadaan ini. Dan jangan sekalipun kau melampiaskan emosimu pada Suho. Dia tidak tahu apapun." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar perkataan _Appa_ makin membuat suasana hatiku memburuk. Dengan segera aku pergi dari kearah pintu dan membawa _travel bag _dinasku. Dan ketika berada di depan pintu, aku berdiri sejenak disana dan berkata, "_Appa_ berpikir aku masih mencintainya? _Ani_, dia sudah kubuang jauh-jauh dari hatiku. Saat ini aku hanya muak melihatnya...melihat dirinya yang sekarang, seolah menyatakan dia sangat bahagia sementara aku butuh banyak pengorbanan untuk bahagia."

CKLEK!

Kubuka pintu dan terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu. Choi Siwon menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, dan anak kecil yang menggenggam erat tangan _Appa_nya sambil memandangku takut.

Suasana hatiku benar-benar buruk sekarang, semuanya membuat pikiranku runyam. Tanpa basa-basi segera saja aku melewati mereka dan pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Perkenalkan dia Cho Kyuhyun. Mulai hari ini dia akan menjadi bagian dari_ Korean Airlines_."

Donghae sebagai Wakil Direktur memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada seluruh _cabin crew_ yang sedang ada di kantor. Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar ketika melihat betapa ganteng dan manisnya Kyuhyun. Oke, wajah _uke_nya memang tidak bisa ditutupi. Banyak pilot dan pramugara yang memandangnya terpukau. Tapi lebih banyak lagi para pilot wanita dan pramugari yang terpesona padanya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia sudah berusaha memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Ia tak mau menghancurkan hari pertamanya bekerja. Jadi menahan emosinya saja sekarang, ia berusaha untuk tidak melihat kearah Siwon yang duduk disalah satu kursi dan memandangnya dengan intens.

"Senang bertemu kalian semua..." kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar. Tapi dalam hati ia berkata, _Kecuali kau, Choi Siwon._

"_Busajangnim_ dan Kyuhyun-_ssi_ punya kemiripan. Apa kalian bersaudara?" tanya Sunny―pramugari berbadan agak mungil.

Donghae terkekeh dan merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, "Apa benar-benar kelihatan?"

Perkataan Donghae sontak membuat orang-orang yang ada disana kaget mengetahui Kyuhyun ternyata adik wakil direktur yang berarti dia putra dari Direktur Utama. Tapi Siwon tentu tak terkejut, ia hanya diam dan tersenyum sangat tipis ketika melihat senyum Kyuhyun. Dia tahu senyum itu palsu, Kyuhyun sedang berpura-pura.

"Meskipun begitu jangan perlakukan dia dengan istimewa, dia disini sama seperti kalian semua. Jika saat tes simulasi untuk kualifikasi akhir bulan ini dia gagal, maka dia juga akan mendapat sanksi." Ujar Donghae dan memandang adiknya sekilas, "Kau akan kubunuh jika gagal, Cho Kyuhyun." Lanjutnya pura-pura mengancam.

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan _smirk_nya dan berkata, "Tidak akan, Cho _Busajangnim_."

"Aku tahu." Ucap Donghae. "Jika ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan Kyuhyun, silahkan lanjutkan. Aku pergi dulu." Donghae kemudian beranjak dari sana.

Tapi sebelum pergi, dia melirik kearah Siwon yang juga melihat kearahnya. Siwon tersenyum dan seolah mengatakan kalau ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi melihat itu Donghae malah menghela napas panjang. Ia kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana.

Siwon mulai beranjak juga dari sana dan mengambil _travel bag_ dinasnya. Kemudian sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Ia segera membacanya, dari Donghae.

_**Hubungi aku setelah kau kembali dari Jeju. Kau kembali dan tidak akan menginap,kan? Aku mau mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat.**_

Siwon memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku. Ia tahu kalau Donghae ingin membicarakan soal Kyuhyun.

"Ayo, kita akan memulai _briefing_." Ujarnya memecah keributan suara _cabin crew _yang ingin mengajak Kyuhyun berkenalan.

"_Ne,_ Kapten Choi." Jawab beberapa _cabin crew_ dan mulai bersiap.

Siwon memakai topinya dan melewati Kyuhyun menuju pintu keluar dengan sedikit menunduk. Dia tahu Kyuhyun tak suka melihatnya, dan ia berusaha memaklumi itu. Sementara itu Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu bergejolak dihatinya. Dia melihat sekilas punggung pria itu sebelum kemudian kembali sibuk meladeni para pramugari yang mengerubuninya, berusaha menepis perasaan aneh di dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Perkembanganmu sangat pesat, Changmin-_ssi_. Jika begini terus, anda akan cepat sembuh dan tak perlu melakukan terapi lagi."

Changmin tersenyum sambil menurunkan kembali lengan kemejanya dan memandang wanita di depannya―Victoria Song, dokter ahli akupuntur yang melakukan terapi untuknya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Dengan begini aku tidak akan membuat dokter Thailand itu selalu memandangku kesal karena menjadi pasien anda, _songsaengnim_." Ujarnya dengan nada bercanda.

Victoria hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Changmin sambil mencatatat pemeriksaan medis Changmin. Ia tak menanggapi perkataan pasiennya itu dan berkata, "Pastikan Changmin-_ssi _ kembali lagi kemari untuk melakukan terapi dua minggu lagi. Kita akan melihat perkembanganmu. Jika dalam dua minggu lagi rasa kakunya sudah hilang, berarti terapimu akan berakhir."

Changmin mengangguk mantap, "Aku akan mengingatnya, _songsaengnim_. Jika aku lupa, pasti aku akan merepotkan Taeyeon-_ssi_ untuk memeriksa jadwal pemeriksaanku." Jawabnya kemudian beranjak ke pintu. "Sampaikan salamku untuk kekasihmu itu, _songsaengnim_. Undang aku saat pernikahan kalian nanti." Lanjutnya sebelum kemudian keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan itu.

Ia kemudian berjalan menyusuri lorong dan melambaikan tangannya pada Taeyeon, si perawat yang selalu ia repotkan untuk mengecek jadwal pemeriksaannya. Dan kemudian ponselnya berdering, membuat pemuda itu segera mengangkatnya. Itu telepon dari Kyuhyun.

"_Yeobseyo_, Kyu?"

"_Chwang, kau dimana? Temani aku jika kau tak punya jadwal bekerja hari ini. Aku di kantor Korean Airlines."_ Ujar Kyuhyun diseberang sana.

Changmin melirik jam tangannya, "_Mian, _Kyu. Aku ada jadwal hari ini. Lain kali saja, _ne_? Akan kupesankan _caramel machiato_ dan _strawberry cake_ untukmu, ne?"

"_Aish, arraseo. Jangan pesan apapun, aku sudah sarapan yang manis-manis tadi. Beritahu aku jika jadwalmu kosong. Annyeong_._"_

Pip

Sambungan itu terputus begitu saja, Kyuhyun memang selalu seenaknya saja mematikan sambungan telepon dengannya. Tapi Changmin berusaha memaklumi keadaan temannya itu. Kyuhyun sedang mengalami masa sulit. Pemuda itu akhirnya menghela napas panjang, "Semoga dia cepat menerima keadaan dan menyesuaikan diri." Ujarnya kemudian kembali berjalan pergi, dia ada jadwal mengawas hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah...bosannya..." gumam Kyuhyun sambil membolak-balik majalah ditangannya.

Sudah hampir tiga jam ia duduk di ruang tunggu kantor Korean _Airlines_, menunggu jika ada yang akan menyewa pesawat hari ini. Dan inilah yang amat sangat Kyuhyun tidak sukai. Menunggu! Para _Cabin crew _yang ramai tadi sudah pergi ke tujuan mereka masing-masing, jadi tidak ada yang mengajak Kyuhyun bicara. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengajak Changmin menemaninya, tapi nyatanya sahabatnya itu sedang ada jadwal. Jadi terpaksa Kyuhyun harus sendirian.

"Lebih baik aku mengganggu _Fishie-hyung _saja." Akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah menunggu dan berjalan menuju ruangan Donghae. Seperti saat ia masuk ke ruangan Ayahnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengetuk dan langsung membuka pintunya.

CKLEK!

"Fishie-_hyung__―_"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya sekarang. Donghae sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya dengan seorang pemuda dipangkuannya. Mereka sedang berciuman panas, membuat wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah karena melihat kejadian itu.

"Eh, Kyu!" Donghae yang menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun langsung melepas ciumannya, pemuda yang berada dipangkuan kakaknya itu pun langsung menoleh dan wajahnya memerah sama seperti Kyuhyun.

Dan tanpa bicara sepatah katapun Kyuhyun segera pergi dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya, berharap jangan sampai ada lagi orang yang melihat adegan panas kakaknya itu. _Aish, Fishie-hyung benar-benar tak tahu tempat! Akan aku adukan dia ke Eomma nanti!_ Ujarnya dalam hati.

Pemuda itu berjalan keluar kantor melewati Shindong. "Kyuhyun-_ssi_, anda mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang masih merah dan berkata, "A-aku mau makan siang. Aku akan kembali secepatnya!" Dan ia melesat pergi.

Shindong terdiam sejenak, heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya bingung. "Sebaiknya aku langsung ke ruangan _busajangnim_ saja." Ujarnya sambil membawa tumpukan berkas ditangannya.

Tok! Tok!

"_Busajangnim,_ aku mau mengantar berkas yang anda inginkan." Kata Shindong sambil mengetuk pintu.

Tok! Tok!

"_Busajangnim?_"

CKLEK!

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Shindong segera membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Dan seperti Kyuhyun, wajahnya langsung memerah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tanpa babibu, Shindong langsung menutup pintunya dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

"N-nanti s-saja aku mengantarnya." Gumamnya tergagap.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pesan _Spaghetti Carbonara _saja." Kata Kyuhyun setelah melihat buku menu. Ia kemudian memberikan kembali buku menu itu pada _waitress_ restoran pasta itu. _Waitress _itupun pergi.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang dan melihat kearah luar restoran. Restoran ini berada di dalam bandara, disampingnya berjejer restoran ataupun cafe lain. Sebenarnya tadi Kyuhyun ingin makan _bibimbap_, tapi restoran itu penuh. Jadi ia memilih makan _spaghetti_ saja dari pada harus menunggu.

"Bisa-bisanya Fishie-_hyung_ melakukan itu di kantor. Tapi...darimana pemuda itu masuk? Aku tak melihat ada yang lewat. Apa mungkin dia bekerja di _Korean Airlines_?" gumam Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian tadi. Kyuhyun tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain pergi dari sana. Padahal harusnya dia memotret kelakuan Donghae itu agar Ibunya menghukum kakaknya yang benar-benar gila itu. Apa dia tidak bisa pergi ke hotel untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu?

Blush

Muka Kyuhyun kembali memerah karena mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia menggeleng cepat, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh di otaknya. Oke, Kyuhyun memang hidup dilingkungan yang bahkan lebih bebas dari Korea. Ia bahkan memiliki teman-teman yang melakukan hal-hal panas di depannya tanpa malu. Tapi ketika melihat Donghae yang melakukannya...Ukh...memalukan.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika mendengar namanya di panggil. Jaejoong seniornya saat SMU dulu dan...anak Choi Siwon?

"_Omo, _aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ini kau Kyu. Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum cerah. Pemuda cantik itu memeluk Kyuhyun sebelum pemuda itu sempat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, _hyung_. Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka dan melihat seragam Jaejoong.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Hampir enam tahun, aku dibagian Menara Pengawas. Tapi suamiku bekerja di _Korean Airlines, _Jung Yunho." Jawabnya. Ia kemudian melirik anak kecil disampingnya, "Yang ini pasti kau sudah tahu, dia anak tetanggamu. Jungsoo _Ahjumma _sedang mengikuti acara penggalangan amal di dekat bandara, Suho tidak mau disana. Jadi, ia dititipkan padaku." Ujarnya kemudian mengelus rambut hitam Suho.

Sementara itu Suho melirik Kyuhyun sedikit sebelum kemudian membungkuk hormat, "_Annyeonghaceyo, hyung_." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun sempat bingung mau bereaksi apa melihat Suho. Tapi ia teringat perkataan Ayahnya pagi tadi, memang tidak seharusnya kemarin ia melampiaskan emosi pada anak yang tidak berdosa. Jadi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kikuk dan berkata, "Kalian berdua duduk disini saja. Lagipula aku hanya sendirian."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bisakah kau pesankan makanan untukku dan Suho? _Spaghetti Carbonara _dan _Fettucini Bolognese. _Aku mau pergi ke toilet sebentar. Titip Suho, _ne_?" ujar Jaejoong sambil menggendong Suho naik keatas kursi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Jaejoong pun pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Setelah memesan makanan untuk Jaejoong dan Suho, Kyuhyun diam sambil memainkan ponselnya. Diliriknya sesekali Suho yang duduk diam dikursinya, menunduk sambil menggoyangkan kakinya.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun melihat anak laki-laki itu. Ia baru menyadari betapa manisnya Suho. Kulitnya putih pucat, rambutnya hitam, matanya bening, pipinya _chubby,_ hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya _pinkish_. Dia seperti...Siwon.

"Meski aku tak mau mengakuinya, tapi mereka memang mirip." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun tersadar sedang teringat Siwon langsung menepis pikiran itu dari otaknya. _Dan kurasa dia akan punya otak selingkuh seperti Ayahnya!_ Batinnya.

Suho menyadari Kyuhyun memandangnya, anak itu melirik Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum kemudian mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bicara. "_Hyung, _maaf kemalin Cuho panggil _hyung, Ahjuci._" Cicitnya.

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan dan entah kenapa ia jadi gugup, "Ng...y-yang kemarin tidak usah diingat lagi."

Suho mengangguk paham, "_Ne, hyung_."

"Apa kau sudah masuk TK?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"_Ne, hyung_. Tapi hali ini Cuho libul, jadi _Halmeoni_ titip Cuho cama Jaejoong _Ahjumma_. _Daddy _sedang terbang ke Jeju." Jawab Suho.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, berpikir berapa jumlah anggota keluarga Choi. Ada Jungsoo, Siwon, Suho dan...Kibum? Jika Jungsoo sedang pergi, Siwon ada tugas, lalu dimana Kibum? Kenapa Suho malah harus dititipkan pada Jaejoong?

Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering, menghentikan lamunannya. Pemuda itu segera mengangkat teleponnya.  
"_Yeobseyo_?"

"_Kyuhyun-ssi, ada penumpang yang menyewa pesawat ke Tokyo. Dia ingin pesawatnya berangkat dalam 30 menit lagi."_ Itu telepon dari Shindong. Suaranya terdengar kalang kabut.

Mendengar perkataan managernya itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas. "_Arraseo, _aku akan segera kesana."

Tepat setelah Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya, Jaejoong sudah tiba dari toilet dan duduk disamping Suho. "Telepon dari siapa?" tanyanya melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ada penumpang yang menyewa pesawat untuk penerbangan ke Tokyo. Aku harus segera kesana. _Mianhae, hyung_. Padahal aku ingin mengobrol denganmu. Lain kali saja, _ne_?" ujar Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya.

Jaejoong mengangguk paham, "Hati-hati, _ne_?"

Ia segera membayar _bill_ makanan yang dipesannya sebelum kemudian melesat pergi. Sepertinya ia hanya bisa mengganjal perutnya dengan roti untuk siang ini.

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Siwon POV**

Aku baru saja tiba dari Jeju ketika Donghae menelpon dan menyuruhku langsung pergi ke sebuah restoran perancis yang terletak di daerah _Gangnam_. Begitu tiba, aku segera mencari keberadaan Donghae dan mendapati pria itu duduk di dekat sudut restoran yang menyajikan pemandangan langit malam dan kerlap-kerlip lampu Kota Seoul. Aku pun segera menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyaku kemudian duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

Donghae tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng, "Aku baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kau mau pesan apa?" tanyannya.

Kami pun memesan makanan dan sebotol _wine _ketika seorang _waitress _datang. Setelah _waitress_ itu pergi, kami mulai berbincang ringan.

"Apa melelahkan hari ini? Maaf aku langsung memanggilmu kemari setelah turun dari pesawat." Kata Donghae.

Aku tersenyum, "_Mwoya_? Berhentilah bersikap begitu Cho Donghae. Biasanya kau bahkan sering mengajaku bertemu tengah malam." Ujarku.

Donghae akhirnya terkekeh pelan. "Itulah yang aku lakukan empat tahun yang lalu. Dan aku meninggalkanmu sendirian disini setelah Junsu menelponku dan mengajakku kembali padanya. Aku malah membiarkanmu meniduri Kibum."

Mendengar perkataan Donghae membuatku tersenyum kecut. Ya, malam itu aku menemani Donghae yang sedang patah hati karena dengan seenaknya Junsu―kekasihnya memutuskan hubungan yang telah mereka jalani hampir dua tahun. Tapi sekarang dia sudah memiliki kekasih, namanya Lee Hyukjae. Dia salah satu manager di _Korean Airlines._

"Sudahlah, Donghae-_ah_. Malam itu aku juga sangat frustasi, menghadapi tingkah _dongsaeng_mu yang luar biasa itu." Jawabku menenangkannya. Benar memang begitu, aku dalam emosi yang tak terkendali menghadapi segala tingkah Kyuhyun yang sangat labil untuk umurnya yang masih berumur 17 tahun tapi sudah bertunangan. Dia menjadi mudah cemburu jika aku berdekatan dengan gadis-gadis.

Donghae mengangguk, "Kau benar, Siwon-_ah_. Aku tahu betapa susahnya menghadapi Kyuhyun. _Appa_ malah lebih berat lagi, dia harus menghadapi _Eomma_ dan Kyuhyun yang sikapnya sama. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi pada hubungan kalian. Kyuhyun jadi semakin susah dikendalikan dan akhirnya pergi masuk sekolah penerbangan dan tak pernah kembali. Kali ini aku berhasil membawanya karena dia benar-benar dalam posisi terpojok. Jika tidak, dia mungkin sudah kabur entah kemana." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

_Waitress _datang membawa _wine_ yang kami pesan, menyela pembicaraan kami. Setelah dia pergi, kami kembali berbincang.

"Sudahlah, Donghae-_ah._ Sejujurnya ada sisi positif dan negatif yang kudapat dari kejadian itu. Aku bisa memiliki Suho dan menemani Kibum disisa akhir hidupnya, aku tak membiarkan dia sendirian menghadapi penyakit yang menggerogotinya..." Aku kemudian meminum sedikit _wine_ dan kembali melanjutkan perkataanku, "Tapi aku menyakiti _Appa_ dan _Eomma_mu yang sudah menganggapku seperti anak sendiri. Dan lebih menyakiti Kyuhyun. Aku menghancurkan kebahagiaannya..."

"Kebahagiaan kalian, Siwon-_ah_." Koreksi Donghae. "Kau tak perlu memikirkan soal _Appa_ dan _Eomma_, mereka sudah baik-baik saja dan bahkan sangat baik sejak kau kembali kemari. Suho membawa tawa kembali di rumah kami sejak Kyuhyun pergi. Lagipula kau sudah mendapat ganjaran dari _Eomma_ku, kan? Aku ingat bagaimana kau mendapat luka di kepalamu karena _Eomma_ melempar panci penggorengan. Kau mendapat jahitan karena itu."

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengarnya dan menunjuk sudut keningku yang memiliki bekas luka kecil. "Aku pantas mendapatkan ini. Tapi kau ingat, _Eomma_mu langsung panik ketika melihat darah mengucur dari kepalaku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak beranjak dari posisiku yang berlutut saat itu." Ujarku mengingat kejadian itu.

Kali ini Donghae memandangku sendu, "Jangan menceritakan bagian paling menyedihkan dalam hidupmu dengan tersenyum, Siwon-_ah._"

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan sahabatku itu, dan kembali meminum _wine_ dalam gelasku hingga tandas. Kupandangi gelas kosongku itu dengan sedih. "Dia...cinta pertamaku yang dulu kuharap cinta terakhirku. Meskipun umur kami terpaut jauh, tapi kupikir itu tak akan menjadi masalah. Asalkan cinta bersama kami, meyakinkan kami. Tak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa akulah yang menghancurkan cinta kami. Kesalahanku...membawanya pergi jauh dariku."

Aku menghela napas panjang, "Aku mencintainya...sampai saat ini aku masih...mencintainya."

"_I know it._ Sejak kecil kita selalu bersama, jadi aku tahu bagaimana besarnya kau mencintai _dongsaeng_ku." Kata Donghae.

"Dan aku punya tanggung jawab untuk mengembalikan hubungan kalian." Lanjutnya.

Aku memandang sahabatku itu dan tersenyum tipis. "Jangan memberiku harapan, Hae-_ah._ Dan kau tak berhutang apapun padaku. Semuanya sudah terjadi." Ujarku tulus.

Donghae malah tersenyum. "Aku tak memberimu harapan, Siwon-_ah_. Tapi memberimu kesempatan. Aku tak masalah dengan apapun tentang statusmu sekarang, kenyataan bahwa _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ menyayangi Suho. Dan untuk Kyuhyun, aku tahu dia masih mencintaimu. Hanya saja dia belum menyadarinya saja."

Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan perkataan Donghae. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat membenciku.

"Dengarkan aku Siwon, adikku bukan orang yang mudah. Jangan lembek padanya, gunakan kekerasan."

Aku mengernyitkan alisku bingung, "Apa maksudmu, Hae-_ah_?"

Donghae tersenyum meyakinkan, "Bertengkarlah dengannya, jadilah musuhnya. Dengan begitu semangat bersaingnya akan muncul, cara itulah yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mendekatinya. Setelah itu Hap! Tangkap hatinya~"

Mendengar penjelasan Donghae cukup membuatku tertarik. Tapi tak ada satu katapun yang mampu kuucapkan, jadi lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Donghae berdecak kesal karena tingkahku itu.

"_Aish,_ kau ini! Pokoknya kau harus ikuti caraku, _eoh_!" katanya dengan nada mengancam.

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menjawab, "_Ne, Busajangnim_."

Donghae baru akan membalas perkataanku ketika _waitress _datang membawa pesanan kami. Kami pun bercakap-cakap sambil menikmati makan malam itu.

**Siwon POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Pagi yang cerah, Kyuhyun siap terbang hari ini. Dia sudah memiliki jadwal pagi ini dengan Kapten Jung Yunho. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun selalu tebar pesona pada para gadis di Bandara. Baru dua hari dia bekerja, hampir seluruh Bandara sudah mengetahui siapa _co-pilot_ Cho yang tampan dan putra Direktur Utama _Korean Airlines._

"_Good morning, _Shindong-_ssi_. Aku mau melapor untuk bertugas dengan pesawat _Boeing 737 _tujuan Beijing." Ujar Kyuhyun melapor pada Shindong.

Shindong tersenyum melihat semangat Kyuhyun pagi itu. "Anda terlihat sangat bersemangat pagi ini, Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Kata Shindong.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, "_Geuromyeo,_ aku sudah punya jadwal penerbangan. Jadi tak perlu menunggu di ruang tunggu lagi. Kau tahu, menyebalkan sekali dalam posisi _standby_. Hari ini pasanganku adalah Kapten Jung, kan?"

"_Jakkamanyeo,_ aku akan periksa." Kata Shindong sambil memeriksa jadwal di komputernya. "_Aigoo,_ sepertinya ada perubahan. Pagi ini Kyuhyun-_ssi_ dipasangkan dengan Kapten Choi. Kapten Jung akan berangkat ke Sydney siang nanti bersama _co-pilot_ Park."

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah 180 derajat ketika mendengarr perubahan itu. Dan yang membuatnya muram adalah marga Choi yang terdengar ditelinga. "Kapten Choi siapa yang kau maksud?" tanyanya.

"Kapten Choi Siwon." Jawaban Shindong sontak membuat wajah Kyuhyun bukan hanya berubah 180 derajat, tapi 360 derajat. Tangan kanannya yang memegang _travel bag_ dinasnya langsung tercengkram erat karena emosi.

"Pagi, Shindong-_ssi_. Aku mau melapor untuk penerbanganku ke Beijing pagi ini."

Baru saja namanya disebut, Choi Siwon sudah muncul. Pria itu tampak sangat cerah dan _cool_ dengan kacamata hitam yang digunakannya. Tubuhnya yang tegap dalam balutan seragam _Korean Airlines_ dengan empat strip emas, pertanda dia adalah seorang Kapten.

Pria itu kemudian berjalan kearah meja Shindong, disamping Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh sedikit kearah Kyuhyun dan berkata, "Anda ada jadwal pagi ini, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal mendengar perkataan Siwon. Ia melirik tajam pria itu sebelum kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak akan terbang hari ini. Shindong-_ssi_, rubah jadwalku sekarang. Aku tak mau satu pesawat dengan pria ini."

Shindong langsung melotot kaget mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, apalagi melihat sorotan tajam dari mata pemuda itu untuk Siwon.

Siwon langsung melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Kyuhyun serius, "_Mworagu_?"

"Aku tidak mau satu pesawat denganmu. TIDAK MAU." Kyuhyun menekan suara diakhir kalimatnya. Ia balas menatap Siwon dengan tajam.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam kantor itu menatap kaget keduanya, terutama Shindong. Pria itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, dan tangan yang sedikit gemetar ia mengambil ganggang telepon. Ia menelpon ke ruangan Donghae.

"_B-busajangnim_, ada hal g-gawat. Sepertinya a-anda yang harus turun tangan sendiri untuk m-melakukannya." Katanya tergagap, matanya masih melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang sekarang saling memasang tatapan tajam.

"_Aish...Salyeojuseyo_..." gumam pria bertubuh gempal itu.

_Come on, Kyunie. Akan kubuat kau jadi musuhku dan berakhir jadi kekasihku lagi. _Batin Siwon.

Sementara Kyuhyun berkata dalam hatinya, _Kau mau mulai perang denganku, eoh? Geurae, akan kuladeni!_

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

.

_**Gimana? Gimana? Mmbosankan ya? Sya akan usahakan cepat apdet utk part B. Oke! Jangan lupa review ya!**_


	5. 3 : My Enemy Part B

_**HELLO! I'm Back! XD**_

_**Apa kabar readers! Dah nunggu lama,kah? Sbenarnya sya mu apdet kemarin, tapi ada yg prlu diperbaiki di sana sini jdi bru hri ini apdet. Dan ga' bosan2nya sya ngucapin trima ksih utk smua readers yg udah bca fanfic ini, baik yg review atau ga' review.**_

_**Blehkah sya curhat sdikit ktika mmbuat fanfic ini? Sbnarnya Fanfic ini adlah skrip novel sya yg sbnarnya bukan Wonkyu pmerannya. Sya modifikasi disana-sini akhirnya jdilah fanfic ini. Dan 3 fanfic sya yg lain jg pnya versi novelnya. Mnulis Fanfic adalah untuk mengasah kemampuan sya, soalnya sya kurang pede utk krim novel sya ke penerbit. Jdi jika suatu saat nanti sya udah pnya kberanian utk ngirim novel sya n diterima, jgan heran atau mngkin ngebashing FF ini plagiat. Krna itu adalah sya! **_

_**Oke, curhatnya slesai! Lngsung bca aja, ne? **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tittle :** Fly To The Sky

**Genre : **Comedy Romance

**Rating : **T

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

**Other Cast :**

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae

Kim Jungmyeon as Choi Suho

Choi Minho as Choi Minho

Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul ***Genderswitch**

Park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo ***Genderswitch**

Tan Hangeng as Cho Hankyung

Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae

.

.

.

.

.

_**Incheon-South Korea**_

.

.

**Author POV**

"_Yak,_ kau dengar berita pagi ini? _Co-pilot _Cho menolak terbang bersama Kapten Choi!"

"Hah!? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Bukankah Kapten Choi itu adalah sahabat _Busajangnim_? Kenapa _dongsaeng_nya _busajangnim_ malah menolak terbang dengan Kapten Choi?"

"_Geurom_, bukankah terdengar aneh?"

"Pasti ada alasan yang benar-benar serius tentang hal itu."

"Tapi kasihan sekali para manager, mereka sibuk mengatur ulang jadwal. Kalian sendiri tahu kalau ini masa liburan, semua maskapai pasti sangat sibuk begitu juga maskapai kita. Sulit menemukan pilot pengganti."

Suasana di ruang tunggu kantor _Korean Airlines _ramai dengan berita penolakan Kyuhyun untuk terbang dengan Kapten Choi. Para _Cabin crew_ terutama para pramugari sibuk menggosipkan hal itu. Ini benar-benar kejadian langka, _co-pilot _lah yang meminta penggantian Kapten. Bukannya kapten yang melakukan hal itu. Yoona, ketua regu salah satu tim pramugari hanya geleng kepala melihat tingkah pramugari dari timnya yang sibuk bergosip dengan tim pramugari lain.

"_Yak_! Kalian semua diam! Berhenti membicarakan hal itu, kalian mau mendapat sanksi jika berita ini tersebar keluar, _eoh_?" ancam Yoona akhirnya, membuat semua _cabin crew _terdiam.

Sementara itu di bagian lain kantor, tepatnya di ruangan Wakil Direktur. Cho Donghae memandang serius kearah dua orang yang berdiri di depan mejanya. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tatapan kesal sementara disampingnya―Siwon berdiri tegap dan dengan wajah datar.

Donghae akhirnya menghela napas panjang, "Aku tak perlu bicara soal alasan kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Tapi Kyuhyun, tak peduli apapun masa lalu kalian harusnya kau bersikap profesional. Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan. Dan kau, Siwon. Sebagai kapten dengan jam penerbangan lebih dari 200 kali dalam setahun, harusnya kau bisa bersikap tenang dan membicarakan ini baik-baik." Ujarnya.

"Aku hanya menyapanya pagi ini, _busajangnim._ Dan setelah itu dia langsung meminta Shindong-_ssi_ menukar jadwal dengan seenaknya." Jawab Siwon tegas.

Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar jawaban Siwon. Kedua tangannya terkepal menahan kesal sebelum kemudian ia meghembuskan napas kesal dan memandang kakaknya lagi. "Aku tak mau masalah ini diperpanjang, intinya tukar saja jadwalku seperti semula. Lagipula Kapten Jung belum berangkat ke Sydney, masih bisa ditukar,kan?" ujarnya.

"Ini bukan masalah bisa ditukar atau tidak, masalahnya adalah keprofesionalitasmu sebagai _co-pilot _disini. Tidak pernah ada kejadian _co-pilot _meminta penggantian Kapten sama sekali disini. Jika kubiarkan kali ini, pasti akan terulang lagi dan lagi." Jawab Donghae.

"Jadi maksudmu karena aku memiliki jabatan lebih rendah, aku tidak boleh memilih? Kalau begitu aku yang pertama melakukannya! Aku tak mau konsentrasiku hancur karena berada dalam satu _kokpit _dengan orang ini!" kata Kyuhyun mulai terpancing emosi sambil menunjuk Siwon. Donghae jadi bingung harus menjawab apa.

_***(Kokpit adalah tempat mengendalikan pesawat)**_

Siwon menoleh memandang Kyuhyun tajam, "Kau pikir aku tidak begitu? Kesampingkan masalah pribadi kita saat ini."

"Jadi kau mau aku membuat pesawat dengan 300 penumpang jatuh karena kehilangan konsentrasi!?" Kyuhyun mulai setengah berteriak sekarang, ia dan Siwon mulai beradu pandang tatapan tajam.

"Aku yang mengendalikan pesawat, Cho Kyuhyun! AKU!" Siwon mulai meninggikan suaranya. Ditariknya tangan pemuda itu, namun dengan cepat ditepis Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli! Intinya adalah..."

"Aku tak mau satu _kokpit_ denganmu. Aku tak mau satu pesawat denganmu!" jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan, Cho Kyuhyun! Ada 300 penumpang yang harus kita antar sekarang!" kata Siwon.

Mendengar perkataan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun naik pitam. _Travel bag_ dinas ditanganya, langsung ia jatuhkan dengan keras. "Sudah kukatakan padamu aku tidak mau! TIDAK MAU BRENGS*K!" teriaknya.

Suasana makin mencekam, Donghae pun tak bisa apa-apa melihat emosi Kyuhyun. Dia juga bingung kenapa jadwal penerbangan itu bisa berubah. Bukan dia yang merubahnya.

Siwon yang tadinya masih tampak meredam emosinya, mulai kesal. "_Geurae,_ aku tahu kenapa kau begini. Kau tidak terima karena pertunangan kita berakhir. Bahkan kau menyalahkan Suho padahal dia tidak tahu apapun! Kau tidak kasihan pada orang tuamu!? Melihat tingkahmu yang kekanak-kanakan ini!"

Donghae mulai gerah, dia berdiri dari kursinya. Dan melerai keduanya, "Apa-apaan kalian ini! Hentikan sekarang juga!"

PLAK!

Kyuhyun yang tak terima langsung menampar Siwon hingga berbekas kemerahan dan tergores kuku pemuda itu. Kejadian yang sangat cepat dan Donghae terpaku melihatnya. Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar samar setelah itu karena emosi, ia segera pergi kearah pintu.

CKLEK!

"_Ommo!_"

Ternyata di depan pintu ruangan Donghae, banyak _cabin crew _yang berusaha menguping pembicaraan mereka. Tentu saja, mereka penasaran karena di dalam terdengar suara teriakan-teriakan. Mereka akhirnya langsung buru-buru menjauh karena suasana mencekam itu. Kyuhyun segera pergi keluar kantor yang tiba-tiba langsung sunyi senyap.

"_G-gwenchana?_" tanya Donghae setelah beberapa saat.

Siwon menghela napas panjang, "Rasanya lebih baik. Setidaknya dia sudah berhasil melampiaskan emosinya yang terpendam sekarang." Ujar pria itu, meringis pelan karena pipinya yang ditampar tadi. "Kau yang menukar jadwalnya?" tanyanya.

Donghae menggeleng, "Meskipun aku berencana untuk membantumu, tapi aku belum terpikir secepat itu." Jawabnya, ikut meringis melihat pipi Siwon yang bisa dipastikan akan membiru jika tidak dikompres.

"Sebaiknnya aku menelpon Yunho, kalian bisa berganti jadwal seperti semula." Ujar Donghae hendak mengambil ganggang telepon, tapi di tahan Siwon.

"_Andwae. _Dia pasti akan naik ke _Kokpit_, aku tahu itu. Kyuhyun selalu menjaga keprofesionalitasnya, asal kau tahu. Aku mendengarnya dari pilot _British Airways _yang kukenal." Kata Siwon.

"Tapi―"

"Percayalah padaku, Donghae-_ah_. Meski terlambat pun, dia pasti akan datang." Ujar Siwon meyakinkan.

Akhirnya Donghae menghela napas panjang, "Jika tidak, terpaksa kita mencari pilot baru."

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah merubahnya? Baguslah, _gomawo _Hyukjae-_ah_."

Heechul menaruh ponselnya diatas meja dengan wajah senang. Dia baru saja mendapat telepon dari Lee Hyukjae, kekasih putranya yang bekerja sebagai manajer di _Korean Airlines._ Heechul meminta bantuan Hyukjae untuk melakukan perubahan jadwal Kyuhyun yang seharusnya akan terbang bersama Yunho, dan menggantinya dengan Siwon.

Wanita itu tertawa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun nantinya. Pasti akan membuat heboh di maskapai. Tapi itulah yang Heechul tunggu, sesekali _Korean Airlines_ perlu gebrakan baru.

"Dia pasti akan membuat Hannie dan Donghae pusing Hahahahaha! Tapi biarlah, itu resiko untuk mengerjai Kyuhyun. Anak itu harus diberi pelajaran karena membuatku selalu khawatir selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Bahkan biaya perawatanku jadi membengkak karena keriput yang muncul karena _stress_." Ujar Heechul kemudian mengambil cermin kecil di atas meja. Dia sedang duduk bersantai di pinggir kolam renang yang berada di halaman belakang rumahnya. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar bisa mengandalkan Hyukjae untuk mengawasi tingkah Kyuhyun. Aku harus memastikan dia selalu bersama Siwon. Harus! Aku tidak mau Suho jadi cucu orang lain!" lanjutnya.

Tak lama setelah Heechul mengatakan itu, Suho dan Jungsoo datang. "Chullie _halmeoni_!" panggil Suho.

Heechul menoleh dan tersenyum senang melihat betapa lucunya Suho yang memakai pakaian renang, kacamata dan pelampung Bebek. "_Aigoo, _cucu _Halmeoni_ tampak sangat manis~" ujarnya.

"_Geulom, Daddy _yang belikan baju lenang ini di Palis~" kata Suho kemudian tertawa dan memeluk Heechul, bahkan ia mencium pipi neneknya yang centil itu. Jungsoo yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng kepala dan duduk disamping Heechul.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti senang karena sesuatu. Mengerjai seseorang? Kyuhyun?" tanya Jungsoo, wanita itu benar-benar tahu sifat sahabatnya itu.

Heechul tersenyum jahil mendengar perkataan Jungsoo. "_Eonni_ yang paling mengerti aku. Aku hanya memberikan pelajaran sedikit pada Kyuhyun. Pelajaran bagaimana mengembalikan cinta masa lalu." Jawabnya.

Jungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tak enak, "Kau mau mendekatkan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon lagi? Aku merasa tak enak jika kau begini, Chullie-_ah_."

"_Aish, eonni_! Kenapa berpikiran begitu? Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan menantuku ke tempat yang seharusnya. Dia terlalu lambat dan Kyuhyun terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya. _Eonni_ pikir kenapa putraku itu mau menjadi pilot? Kyuhyun lebih memilih jadi _Gamer _daripada mengikuti jejak Hannie. Alasan diotaknya mau menjadi saingan Siwon, tapi sebenarnya dia selalu mengikuti arah Siwon. Putraku itu terobsesi pada Siwon. Layaknya anti-_fans_, begitulah Kyuhyun. Garis benci dan cinta itu beda tipis." Ujar Heechul panjang lebar. Ia kemudian membiarkan Suho masuk ke kolam renang dengan pelampungnya, dan memperhatikan anak laki-laki itu bermain air.

"Lagipula, aku tidak mau Suho nantinya punya _Eomma_ lain. Aku ingin Kyuhyun lah yang menjadi _Eomma_nya Suho." Kata Heechul lagi.

Pada akhirnya Jungsoo hanya menghela napas dan maklum dengan tingkah Heechul. Kenyataannya, dia setuju dengan Heechul. Tak dipungkiri dia memang masih punya harapan Kyuhyun akan menjadi Ibu untuk Suho dan menjadi istri untuk Siwon. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu bagaimana cinta anak mereka masing-masing.

"_Arraseo,_ jika itu maumu. Aku sih tidak keberatan jika putraku yang sudah kau lempar dengan panci penggorengan itu jadi menantumu nanti." Jawab Jungsoo akhirnya.

Heechul terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Jungsoo. "_Eonni,_ sebenarnya Siwon bukan hanya kulempar dengan panci penggorengan. Aku membiarkan dia kehujanan di depan rumah, membiarkannya berjalan kaki dari Incheon ketika mengejar Kyuhyun yang hendak berangkat ke London, mengusirnya dengan sapu, dan baru kemudian kupukul dengan penggorengan hingga kepalanya berdarah. Setelah itu aku baru menceramahinya. Aku ekstrim, bukan?" ujarnya bangga.

Jungsoo melirik malas sahabatnya itu, "Apa perlu kau mengatakan itu padaku? Cho Heechul, _neo jinja._ Kau lupa aku ini _Eomma_nya?"

Heechulnya hanya terkekeh, "Jika _Eonni _mau marah, dari dulu _Eonni_ pasti sudah memarahiku. Kenyataannya _Eonni_ setuju aku memberinya pelajaran seperti itu." Katanya.

Lagi-lagi Jungsoo hanya menghela napas membenarkan. Ia kemudian memperhatikan Suho yang berenang dengan pelampungnya. "Aku juga marah saat itu. Tapi lama kelamaan aku bisa menerimanya. Kibum membutuhkan Siwon dan aku, dia tak punya siapapun selain kami." Ujarnya pelan sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "Apa Kyuhyun sudah tahu tentang Kibum?"

Heechul terdiam beberapa saat mendengar perkataan Jungsoo. "Nanti dia tahu sendiri, _eonni_. Dia tak akan mau mendengarkanku bicara sampai selesai jika membicarakan Kibum." Ujarnya kemudian menghela napas panjang, ia tersenyum kemudian melihat Suho tertawa riang bermain air.

"Kuharap setelah tahu nanti, dia perlahan membuka hatinya...lagi..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghidupkan keran air dan membasuh wajahnya sekaligus mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas dan hampir meledak. Di toilet ini tidak ada siapa-siapa, jadi ia bebas melakukan apapun.

"_Aish_..._Nappeun Namja_!" gumamnya dengan gigi yang gemeretuk. Dadanya masih bergemuruh karena emosi. Bahkan tangannya terasa kebas karena baru menampar wajah Siwon dengan keras. Dilihatnya pantulan dirinya di cermin, memperlihatkan sorot matanya yang bergetar. Dia tahu hatinya kesal, tapi entah kenapa matanya malah menunjukkan emosi berbeda. Tapi segera ditepisnya perasaan itu dan segera pergi keluar toilet.

"_Jebal, _Sungmin-_ssi_...Aku benar-benar butuh penggantinya."

Ia baru akan keluar ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang hendak masuk. Ternyata Shindong yang sedang menelpon seseorang masuk dan langsung kaget melihat Kyuhyun. "K-k-kyuhyun-_ssi_..."

Kyuhyun bingung harus bersikap apa, jadi dia hanya diam dan kemudian berjalan keluar. Tapi sesampainya diluar, langkahnya terhenti. Ia dapat mendengar Shindong berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Bagaimana dengan Kapten Kim Joongwoon, atau _co-pilot _Kim Ryeowook? Ah...mereka sedang berbulan madu. _Aish..._Aku mohon padamu Sungmin-_ssi_, kau benar-benar tak bisa?"

"Ya, ini baru pertama kalinya terjadi. Tapi aku bisa berbuat apa, dia putra direktur utama."

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun terkepal erat mendengar itu, kenyataan ini yang tidak dia suka. Kenyataan bahwa apapun yang dia lakukan akan terpaut dengan posisi ayah dan kakaknya. Pemuda itu hanya menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian mengambil ponselnya di kantong celana dan mengetik pesan singkat untuk Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini dia! _Caramel Machiato _untukmu, dan untukku _Double Espresso_~"

Dengan riangnya Changmin datang dengan membawa dua gelas kopi ditangannya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum singkat dan mengambil salah satu gelas dan meminumnya sedikit. Setidaknya kopi biasanya bisa meredam emosinya.

"Ada apa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku bertemu? Kau sedang bosan? Bukannya semalam kau bilang padaku kalau ada jadwal terbang hari ini?" tanya Changmin tanpa jeda.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi, ia hanya duduk disamping Changmin dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sahabatnya itu. Changmin bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun, "_Yak, wae geurae_? Tingkahmu aneh sekali. Kau bertengkar dengan Ibumu?" tanya Changmin, karena alasan logis yag bisa pemuda itu pikirkan sekarang mungkin Kyuhyun masih bertengkar dengan Heechul.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menghela napas, "Sepertinya aku butuh ke _psikolog_. Sejak pulang kesini emosiku tidak terkendali." Gumamnya namun dapat didengar Changmin.

"Kau bertengkar dengan siapa sih? Donghae? _Appa_mu?" tanya Changmin dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

Tapi yang ditanya malah mengatakan hal lain, "Changmin-_ah,_ apa ada bagian terburuk dari hidupmu yang tidak kuketahui? Kau bilang, kau sudah menceritakan semua rahasiamu padaku." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya, tangannya ia tempelkan di dahi Kyuhyun untuk merasakan suhu tubuh sahabatnya itu. Ia sedikit khawatir karena ia merasa Kyuhyun ngelantur.

"Badanmu tidak panas, tapi kau aneh. Biasanya kau bicara aneh jika sedang sakit. Lagipula, apa-apaan kau mempertanyakan soal kebenaran rahasiaku? Kau tidak percaya padaku, _eoh_?" jawab Changmin.

Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin dan malah balik bertanya, "Jika kau harus memilih masalah pribadi atau profesionalitas, yang mana kau pilih?"

Changmin jadi tambah bingung, tapi dia tetap menjawab, "Tentu saja profesionalitas. _Yak! _Cho Kyuhyun! Kau sebenarnya kenapa sih!?"

Kyuhyun diam beberapa detik sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang dan berdiri. "_Gomawo, _Changmin-_ah. You're the best._" Kata Kyuhyun kemudian meminum kopinya beberapa teguk dan memberikan lagi gelasnya pada Changmin. "Aku pergi dulu, _annyeong_!" katanya lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Changmin sendirian.

"_YAK! _Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Changmin. Tapi Kyuhyun tak menoleh malah hanya melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

Changmin hanya menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu dan bergumam, "Pasti terjadi sesuatu, apa ya?"

"Tapi itulah Kyuhyun, unik. Dan aku suka yang unik." Ujarnya kemudian tersenyum sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Hei, yo~!" sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Changmin, membuat pemuda itu menoleh. Lee Jonghyun―temannya yang seorang _co-pilot_ di _Korean Airlines_. "Kenapa kau bisa disini? Tidak sedang bekerja?" tanya pemuda itu.

Changmin melihat jam tangannya, "Sebentar lagi aku harus kembali. _Waeyo_?"

Jonghyun menggeleng, "_Ani,_ tadi aku melihat kau bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Kau mengenalnya?"

Changmin otomatis mengangguk, "_Ne,_ dia temanku saat masih di London. _Waeyo_?" jawabnya kemudian meneguk kopinya lagi.

"Changmin-_ah_, kau dengar beritanya? Si _co-pilot_ baru itu adalah putra Direktur Utama _Korean Airlines._ Dan dia mantan tunangan Kapten Choi Siwon. Mereka bahkan bertengkar tadi."

Brush! (?) Changmin menyemprotkan kopi yang diminumnya karena kaget. Bukan karena Kyuhyun anak Direktur utama _Korean Airlines, _dia sudah tahu tentang itu. Tapi tentang Kyuhyun pernah bertunangan dan sekarang sudah menjadi mantan!? Dan mantannya juga seorang pilot dengan jabatan kapten!?

"_M-Mworagu_!?"

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

"_Busajangnim_, kita tidak bisa menunda lagi. Penumpang akan komplain jika menunda keberangkatan lebih lama lagi."

Donghae memijit kepalanya karena pusing memikirkan masalah Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum keberangkatan, dan Kyuyun belum muncul. Bahkan mereka sudah melakukan _briefing_ keberangkatan tanpa adiknya itu.

Sementara itu Siwon masih duduk tenang di ruang tunggu, tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang disana yang melihat pipinya yang mulai membiru bekas tamparan Kyuhyun. Tapi pria itu tak berniat hendak mengompresnya atau sekedar memasang plester untuk menutupi luka di pipinya. Dia masih bersabar menunggu Kyuhyun, karena dia yakin pemuda itu akan datang.

Sejak semalam dia meyakinkan dirinya dengan trik yang diberikan Donghae. Daya bersaing Kyuhyun memang kuat, dan dia tak akan setengah-setengah melakukan trik ini karena dia ingin pemuda itu kembali padanya. Ia ingin menebus semua kesalahannya pada Kyuyun, ia ingin memulai dari awal. Jadi, dia rela wajahnya hancur jika itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun kembali kepelukannya.

Donghae menghela napas panjang dan mengambil keputusan, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus menggan―"

"Kenapa kalian semua masih disini?" Kalimat Donghae terpotong mendengar suara seseorang. Semua orang menoleh dan terperangah melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu ruang tunggu, dengan topi dan _travel bag _dinasnya. Pemuda itu sudah siap terbang.

"Ayo cepat. Penumpang sudah menunggu." Ucapnya.

Siwon tersenyum samar kemudian memasang topi dan memakai kacamata hitamnya, "Baiklah, jangan membuat penumpang menunggu lebih lama." Ujar pria itu kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil _travel bag_nya.

Donghae menghembuskan napas lega karena Kyuhyun kembali. Dia sebenarnya ingin memarahi Kyuhyun dulu. Tapi waktunya menipis, jadi dia akan memarahi adiknya itu sekembalinya dia dari Beijing.

"Ayo, kita tak punya banyak waktu." Kata Yoona bersiap dengan tim pramugarinya.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar diikuti Siwon, Yoona dan timnya. Mereka bersiap menuju pesawat. Siwon memandangi punggung Kyuhyun di depannya. Ia tersenyum mlihat sosok pemuda yang dicintainya itu berhasil menjaga keprofesionalitasnya.

"_I know you can do it, _Kyu. _I love you..._" bisiknya tanpa bisa didengar orang lain.

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"_Check!_"

Baru sekitar dua menit yang lalu aku masuk ke dalam _Kokpit_, dengan seenaknya pria berkacamata hitam seperti mafia ini menyuruhku _check_ tanpa aba-aba apapun. Memangnya apa yang harus ku _check_!?

"Apanya yang di _check_?" tanyaku malas sambil memasang kacamata hitamku.

Siwon melihat sebentar kearahku kemudian menghela napas, "Apa begini _co-pilot Biritsh Airways_? Apa lulusan terbaik dari penerbangan di London tidak mengetahui apa yang harus dia _check_?" Jawabnya.

Jika tak terhalangi kacamata, mungkin dia dapat melihat mataku mendelik kesal padanya. Apa maksudnya menyindirku seperti itu? Dengan kesal aku memasang _Aviation Headseat_ dan mulai menge_check_ semua yang harus dilakukan sebelum penerbangan. Aku mengecek _Flight Plan _dan mulai memprogram ketinggian, rute, bensin, dan ketinggian di titik tertentu yang sudah ditentukan.

"_Done!_" ucapku setelah menyelesaikan tugasku. Kulirik Siwon yang sibuk persiapan lepas landas.

"Oke, _here we go..._" gumam Siwon pelan namun dapat kudengar. Ia kembali mengecek daftar jumlah penumpang kemudian melaporkan pada _cabin crew _dibagian kabin_. _"Konfirmasi 300 penumpang selesai."

"Umumkan _take off_." Perintah Siwon padaku.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan menjawab, "Aku mengerti."

Siwon melirikku, "Jawab dengan sungguh-sungguh, ada―"

"Nyawa 300 penumpang yang dipertaruhkan. A-k-u-m-e-n-g-e-r-t-i." Segera kupotong perkataannya. Menyebalkan sekali mendengar ceramah.

"_Incheon Delievery, This is Korean Airlines Boeing 737. Requesting ATC clearance to Beijing._"

"Gunakan bahasa Korea. Kau orang Korea, kan?"

Bagai dipukul dengan kayu, dia menyindirku sesakit itu. Hei, aku terbiasa berada di Bandara yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris! Tentu saja tidak terbiasa! Tapi ya sudahlah, aku sedang malas meladeni pria menyebalkan ini.

"_Incheon Delivery, _Ini _Korean Airlines Boeing 737. _Meminta izin ATC untuk menuju Beijing." Laporku, kulirik Siwon dengan kesal. "Kau puas?"

Dia tidak membalas dan mulai mempersiapkan _take off. _Pesawat mulai bergerak dan melakukan _take off _dengan mulus.

Aku sibuk memperhatikan ketinggian, "_Two thousand, three thousand, four thousand, five thousand...Landing gear up._"

"_Check. _Gunakan bahasa Korea jika bersamaku."

"_Aish, shikeureo!_ Kau ini bodoh sekali, apa mungkin seorang Kapten tidak bisa bahasa inggris!?_"_ jawabku setengah berteriak, pria bodoh ini mengacaukan konsentrasiku.

"Hei, kau pikir hanya dirimu yang lulusan luar negeri? Aku ini lulusan Amerika. Tapi cintai bahasa negerimu sendiri, _arraseo_?" Ujar Siwon tenang. Huft, dasar tukang pamer. Aku tahu kau lulusan Amerika bodoh! Jika dia bukan kapten pesawat ini, mungkin akan kuikat dia dan kumasukkan ke bagasi pesawat!

"_Algeseumnida, _Kapten." Jawabku setengah hati.

_Aish! _Aku jadi menyesal kembali jika harus menghadapi orang seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku orang yang memegang teguh keprofesionalitas. _Aish, _entah setan apa yang merasuki pria ini hingga dia menjadi sangat menyebalkan ! Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati mengesampingkan masalah pribadi, dasar! Aku hanya bisa berdoa pesawat ini sampai dengan cepat ke Beijing agar aku terlepas dari omelan pria bodoh ini!

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"_Jinja? Daebak, dia memang putra Eomma._"

Donghae merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding ruangannya karena mendengar perkataan Ibunya. Dia baru saja memberitahu Ibunya tentang kelakuan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya meminta pergantian jadwal secara mendadak. Dan bukannya marah, Ibunya malah bangga dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma! _Kyuhyun baru saja hampir mengacaukan jadwal penerbangan _Korean Airlines_! _Eomma _tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika pesawat itu _delay_!?" keluh Donghae.

Heechul di seberang sana malah terkekeh pelan, "_Kan hampir, belum terjadi Hae-ah. Calm down, son. Adikmu itu punya caranya sendiri menghadapi emosinya sendiri. Otak adikmu itu seperti air disungai, akan keruh jika masuk tanah berlumpur dan akan jernih jika batu yang masuk_."

Donghae mengernyit bingung, "Darimana _Eomma_ dapat kata-kata aneh itu?" tanyanya heran. Ia bingung maksud _Eomma_nya itu.

"_Eomma_ _mengarangnya, waeyo_?"

"_A-ani! _Lupakan. _Eomma, _Aku tidak pulang hari ini. Jadi _Eomma _tunggu _Appa_ pulang saja." Ujar Donghae melirik jam tangannya. Hari ini dia punya acara penting.

"_Wae? Kau tidur di tempat Hyukjae, eoh? Jangan sampai kau membuatnya hamil sebelum menikah! Gunakan kond*m saat melakukannya! Jika sampai dia hamil, Eomma akan mencincangmu! Dan sejak kapan Eomma menunggumu pulang, kau kan sudah besar!_"

Donghae mengusap wajahnya karena kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Ibunya membicarakan yang se-pribadi itu padanya. Dengan setengah hati pria itu menjawab, "_Aish, Arraseo! Annyeong!_" Segera diputuskannya sambungan telepon dengan Ibunya.

CKLEK!

Suara pintu terbuka, membuat Donghae menoleh dan tersenyum ketika tahu siapa yang membuka pintu. "Hai, _Chagi..._"

Yang dipanggil _chagi__―_Lee Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Donghae setelah menutup pintu. Dipeluknya leher kekasihnya itu dengan mesra dan membiarkan Donghae mencium lehernya. "Kau sudah minta izin dengan _Eomma_mu menginap di apartemenku?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk, "Meski sebenarnya tidak perlu, tapi karena kau yang menyuruh makanya aku lakukan. Lagipula aku harus memberitahukan kelakuan Kyuhyun pada _Eomma_."

Mendengar kekasihnya menyebut nama Kyuhyun, Hyukjae kemudian duduk dipangkuan Donghae dan memainkan kancing bagian atas kemeja kekasihnya itu. "Hae-_ah, _aku mau mengakui sesuatu." Ujarnya ragu-ragu.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae bingung, "Apa?"

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan takut-takut, "Aku yang merubah jadwal Kyuhyun..._Mian, Eomma_muyang memintaku melakukannya."

Mendengar pengakuan Hyukjae, Donghae hanya menghela napas. "_Arraseo, I forgive you...Hajiman_ kau tetap harus dihukum setelah kita sampai di apartemen, _arraseo_?"

Hyukjae tersenyum genit mendengar perkataan Donghae, "_Anything for you, _Hae-_ah. I'm your's..._"

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

Pesawat _Korean Airlines Boeing 737 _tiba di _Beijing International Airport._ Setelah seluruh penumpang turun dan mengisi laporan terbang, Kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkan bandara. Dia berencana untuk menginap dirumah keluarga Ayahnya yang tinggal di Beijing. Zhoumi, sepupu Ayahnya yang sebenarnya seumuran dengan Donghae. Dia sudah menikah setahun yang lalu dengan pemuda yang umurnya satu tahun dibawah Kyuhyun, Henry. Di depan orang tuanya Kyuhyun dan Donghae akan memanggil mereka '_Samchon-Imo'_, tapi akan memanggil '_gege' _untuk Zhoumi dan hanya memanggil nama dengan Henry. Sepasang suami itu tak suka tampak sangat tua, padahal umur mereka masih muda.

"_Xie-xie_." Kyuhyun memberikan uang kepada supir taksi begitu tiba di depan rumah Zhoumi. Supir itu hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun pun keluar dari taksi dengan membawa _travel bag_ dinasnya. Pemuda itu merasa sangat lelah ditambah keadaan emosinya yang naik turun karena harus melihat wajah Siwon dan bekerja bersamanya. Pemuda itu benar-benar berdoa jangan sampai dia dipasangkan dengan Siwon lagi.

Ting Tong!

Kyuhyun menekan bel pintu. Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu dibuka. Zhoumi yang membuka pintu langsung tersenyum lebar melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie, _I really miss you._" Kata Zhoumy sambil memeluk Kyuhyun, hanya sebentar karena langsung dilepas oleh pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "_Mimi-ge_, aku benar-benar mengantuk. _Can you let me taking rest now_?"

Zhoumi terkekeh pelan. "_Arraseo._ Henry sedang memasak di dapur, nanti akan aku bangunkan setelah makan siang siap." Ujar Zhoumi membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk. "Kau pakai kamar tamu disebelah kanan." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan dan kemudian melihat sedikit kearah dapur. "_Annyeong, _Henry-_ah. _Aku akan bangun setelah makan siang siap..." ujarnya.

Henry menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum. "_Okay, just sleep..._" ucapnya kemudian kembali sibuk dengan makanan.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke kamar yang diberitahu Zhoumi tadi. Begitu masuk kamar ia segera membuka _travel bag_nya, dan mengganti pakaiannya.

BRUK!

"_Hah..._melelahkan..."

Dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tertidur nyenyak...

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

Tidur nyenyak Kyuhyun terusik ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan matanya langsung melebar ketika melihat suara siapa itu. Choi Siwon duduk disudut lain tempat tidur sambil menelpon seseorang.

"_Ne, babysu._ _Daddy _akan pulang besok. Kau mau _daddy _belikan apa?"

"..."

"_Arraseo, _akan _daddy _belikan. Sudah dulu ya _baby_, nanti _daddy _telepon lagi. _Annyeong_~"

Siwon sudah selesai menelpon dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun tidur dan sedikit kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya antara kaget dan kesal. Tapi seolah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu, Siwon berkata, "Kau sudah bangun? Kau melewatkan makan siang. Henry ingin membangunkanmu, tapi sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan. Jadi dia membiarkanmu tidur."

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengantuk lagi sekarang, dia segera bangun dan berdiri dari tempat tidur. "_N-neo!? _Apa yang kau lakukan disini!? Kenapa kau bisa ada di rumah Zhoumi!?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk Siwon.

Siwon melihat reaksi Kyuhyun malah tersenyum sinis, "Tentu saja menginap disini. Aku sering menginap disini saat berada di Beijing. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang barusan dikatakan Siwon. Biasa!? Menginap!? Disini!? Apa-apaan ini!? Zhoumi menjadikan rumahnya sebagai tempat penginapan!? Lagi pula kenapa Siwon harus tidur satu kamar dengannya!?

Kyuhyun merasa otaknya mau pecah. Dia benar-benar tidak suka saat-saat dimana dia harus melihat muka Siwon. Sungguh, dia ingin hidup tenang. Tapi kenapa pria ini selalu mengusik hidupnya!

Akhirnya pemuda itu menarik napas cukup panjang sebelum kemudian mengambil keputusan, jika Siwon disini maka dia yang akan pergi. Dia segera mengambil _travel bag _dinasnya dan bersiap pergi.

"_Geurae, _kau tidur disini. Aku akan menginap dihotel!" ujarnya. Ia baru saja hendak membuka pintu kamar ketika Siwon memanggilnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Siwon tajam,"Apa lagi maumu, tukang selingkuh!?"

"Jangan berlebihan Kyuhyun-_ah. _Sikapmu ini malah membuat orang lain salah paham." Kata Siwon dengan senyum jahil diwajahnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sengit.

"Kau bisa membuat orang salah mengira kalau ternyata kau masih mencintaiku. Atau jangan-jangan...kau benar masih mencintaiku?"

"M-MWO!?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal ketika Siwon mengatakan itu. _Aku mencintainya!? Yang benar saja. Percaya diri sekali dia, _batin Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun baru saja akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya ketika pintu kamar itu dibuka, Zhoumi dan Henry yang masuk.

Zhoumi melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah menenteng _travel bag_ dinasnya. "Kau mau kemana Kyuhyun-_ah_?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun memandang tidak suka Pamannya itu. Dia kemudian menunjuk Siwon, "Apa maksudnya ini, _ge_!? Kenapa dia ada dikamar ini!? Kau sering menyuruhnya tidur disini!? Memangnya rumah ini kau jadikan penginapan!?" ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar dan emosi yang menggebu-gebu.

"Siwon memang sering menginap disini saat ia berada di Beijing, kami kan berteman. Lagipula inikan rumahku, jadi terserah aku siapa yang boleh menginap disini." Jawab Zhoumi. "Kau mau kemana dengan _travel bag_mu itu?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun melipat tangan di depan dada, "Aku akan menginap dihotel jika dia ada disini!"

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Henry langsung sedih. "Kyunie..._Kajima_. Kau kan sudah lama tidak bertemu kami. Mimi-_ge, _lakukan sesuatu..."

Zhoumi menghela napas panjang, "Ka tidak boleh pergi Cho Kyuhyun! Tidur disini atau kau tidur di jalanan. Kau tahu, jika aku menelpon _Eomma_mu dapat dipastikan semua kartu kreditmu akan diblokir." Katanya tegas.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak suka mendengarnya. "Mimi-_ge_! Kau bersekongkol dengan _Eomma_! Kenapa kalian senang sekali menyiksaku!" kata Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

"_Ani, _aku melakukan ini karena _Imo_mu yang meminta. Aku tak akan tega melihat istriku bersedih." Jawab Zhoumi sambil mengelus bahu Henry dan tersenyum lembut pada istrinya itu. Tapi ia kembali memasang wajah tegas ketika melihat Kyuhyun. "Turuti perkataanku, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku ini _samchon_mu."

"_Cih, _jika sudah begini baru mengaku kalau kau sudah tua." Gumam Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas kesal. "Aku mau makan!" ucapnya sebelum melirik sedikit kearah wajah Siwon, lebih tepatnya bekas tamparan Kyuhyun. Siwon sudah memasang plester luka disana. Kyuhyun berusaha menepis perasaan anehnya dan kemudian berjalan melewati Zhoumi dan Henry.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, sontak menyatakan kalau dia tidak jadi pergi dan mau menginap di rumah Zhoumi dan satu kamar dengan Siwon. Tanpa sadar Siwon tersenyum.

"Kau senang?" tanya Zhoumi pada Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk, "_Gomawo, samchon_."

Zhoumi mendesis kesal mendengar Siwon memanggilnya begitu. "Jangan memanggilku begitu lagi. Aku melakukan ini karena ingin kebahagiaan yang terbaik untukmu dan Kyuhyun. Jangan megecewakannya lagi, _arra_?"

Ya, Zhoumi dan Henry memang bersekongkol dengan Donghae untuk menyatukan kembali mereka. Donghae menelponnya dan meminta Zhoumi mengizinkan Siwon menginap. Dia juga harus berbohong kalau Siwon selalu menginap disana, padahal pria itu selalu tidur di hotel saat berada di Beijing.

Siwon tersenyum, "Aku akan berusaha, Zhoumi. Ini akan menjadi awal kebahagiaan kami."

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Siwon POV**

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mandi ketika aku sedang membaca buku di tempat tidur. Dia memasang wajah kesal, tapi tetap duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur. Kyuhyun mengambil guling dan menaruhnya ditengah. "Jika kau melewati batas ini, kubunuh kau!" ancam Kyuhyun.

Aku berpura-pura memasang wajah malas dan mengangguk saja tanpa bicara.

Kyuhyun menatapku tajam sebentar sebelum kemudian berbaring membelakangiku. Butuh beberapa menit sebelum kemudian pemuda itu tertidur. Aku hanay bisa tertawa dalam hati, Kyuhyun memang mudah sekali tertidur.

Aku segera turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kesisi Kyuhyun tidur. Dengan hati-hati kutarik selimut dan menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Aku tersenyum melihat betapa damainya dia tidur. _Good night baby, _batinku.

Kupandangi wajahnya cukup lama, aku kemudian teringat pembicaraanku dan Hankyung _Appa_ kemarin...

.

**Flashback**

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan _Appa_ padaku. Setelah menetapkan hatiku segera kujawab, "Sejujurnya aku masih mencintainya, _Appa_. Dan Kibum tahu itu, sebelum meninggal dia memintaku untuk meraih Kyuhyun lagi."

_Appa _tersenyum mendengar perkataanku. Dia menepuk pelan bahuku dan berkata, "_Geuraseo,_ apa yang kau tunggu? Dekati dia, Siwon-_ah_. Aku tahu putraku. Meski terlihat seperti batu, tapi dia tidak sekeras itu."

Aku tersenyum, "_Ne, Appa_. _Jeongmal Kamsahamnida._"

.

**Flashback End**

.

Aku bersyukur karena _Appa_ memberikanku izin untuk kembali pada Kyuhyun. Bagiku restunya adalah yang terpenting. Aku menyesal sempat membuatnya kecewa dulu, menyakitinya atas yang kulakukan dulu. Tapi, aku berjanji itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku pasti akan membahagiaan Kyuhyun dan memberikan kenangan terindah untuknya.

Kumatikan lampu dan hanya menghidupkan lampu tidur saja. Aku kemudian menuju sisi lain tempat tidur dan berbaring, memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang membelakangiku. Tapi itu hanya beberapa saat, Kyuhyun kemudian berbalik dan masih terpejam. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah tenang tidur dengan satu gaya.

Perlahan aku mendekati Kyuhyun, membuang guling yang ia buat menjadi pembatas tadi. Kurengkuh pinggangnya dan tanpa sadar membuat pemuda itu bergeser semakin dekat. Kepalanya berada di dadaku. Aku tersenyum ketika tanpa sadar Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku.

"_Saranghae, Kyunie..._" gumamku kemudian memeluknya sedikit erat dan mencium aromanya yang begitu khas sebelum kemudian menyusulnya kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Gimana readers? Suka! Chapter 4 mngkin akan sya apdet stu minggu lagi atau lebih. Soalnya sya lgi sbuk krna kuliah udah dimulai! Sya ga' mau bnyak ngmong, pkoknya saya tggu review readers ya! Annyeong~**_


	6. 4 : My Weird Feeling

_**Annyeong readers! Sudah menunggu lama kah? Mian, sya lagi ada ksibukan dg bisnis kcil2an. Jdi d sela-sela jadwal kliah yang pdat n istirahat dg ksibukan sya, akhirnya bisa nulis fanfic ini sedikit demi sedikit *Jdi bukit XD**_

_**Oh ya, sya hmpir smua readers mncoba tebak-tebak apa yang akan trjadi di FF ini. Bnarkah ssuai tbakan pra readers? Lngsung bca aja oke! Have a good time~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tittle :** Fly To The Sky

**Genre : **Comedy Romance

**Rating : **T

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

**Other Cast :**

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae

Kim Jungmyeon as Choi Suho

Choi Minho as Choi Minho

Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul ***Genderswitch**

Park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo ***Genderswitch**

Tan Hangeng as Cho Hankyung

Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

.

**Author POV**

CTAAR!

"Aaaakh...hiks...hiks..."

Dikediaman keluarga Cho, terdengar tangis yang teredam suara hujan deras disertai petir. Putra bungsu keluarga Cho yang berusia empat tahun menangis ketakutan karena hal itu. Dia benar takut pada petir, membuatnya terus menangis. Heechul dan Hankyung sudah berusaha membujuknya untuk berhenti menangis, namun tidak berhasil. Setiap petir datang, Kyuhyun akan langsung berteriak dan kemudian menangis.

Heechul yang emosinya selalu labil tampak berusaha menahan amarahnya melihat tingkah putranya itu. Ini sudah tengah malam dan waktunya untuk tidur. Dia tak begitu perduli jika dirinya yang tidak tidur, tapi yang terpenting adalah suaminya. Besok Hankyung harus pergi bekerja, dia tak mau suaminya kelelahan. Untung putra sulungnya tidak bertingkah seperti Kyuhyun. Donghae sudah tertidur di kamarnya tanpa terganggu sama sekali.

"Hannie, kau tidur saja. Biar aku yang bujuk Kyuhyun." Kata Heechul membujuk Hankyung yang terus menggendong Kyuhyun yang menangis.

Hankyung tersenyum tipis, "_Gwenchana, _Heenim. Kyuhyun akan sulit dilepas dariku jika sudah begini." Jawabnya.

Mendengar jawab suaminya membuat Heechul menghela napas panjang, diperhatikannya Kyuhyun yang masih menangis meski tidak sekeras tadi. Dia juga sedih melihat Kyuhyun setakut itu pada petir. Jika sudah begini dia akan sulit lepas dari Hankyung, anaknya itu sangat manja pada _Appa_nya.

"Kyunie tidur di kamar _Eomma _dan _Appa,_ _ne_? _Gwenchana, eoh_?" pujuk Heechul sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Hankyung.

Heechul mulai kehabisan kesabaran. "_Eomma_ akan marah jika kau begini terus, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Heenim..." tegur Hankyung pelan.

CTAR!

"Aaaaakh! Huwaaaaa..._Appa!_" Kyuhyun kembali menangis keras ketika suara petir kembali terdengar. Hankyung memeluk Kyuhyun sambil menimangnya, berharap putra kecilnya akan tenang.

Tok! Tok! Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Heechul segera membukanya dan terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang berada di depan pintu. Pelayannya dan Choi Siwon―tetangga di depan rumah mereka dengan rambut dan sebagian tubuh yang basah. Dia tahu Siwon pasti terbangun mendengar suara petir dan segera kemari karena tahu Kyuhyun sangat penakut pada petir. Tapi Heechul tak menyangka Siwon rela melewati hujan deras seperti ini.

"Chullie _Eomma,_ aku kesini karena Kyuhyun pasti menangis. Boleh aku tidur dan menemaninya?"

Heechul masih terperangah sesaat sebelum kemudian tersadar. "_G-geurom._ _Eomma _akan mengambil pakaian kering untukmu."

Siwon pun mengangguk dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kyunie..."

Kyuhyun menoleh sedikit sambil sesegukan. Ia langsung membalik tubuhnya ketika tahu itu Siwon. "Ciwon-_hyung_...hiks...hiks..."

"_Ne, _ini _hyung _Kyunie..." kata Siwon sambil merentangkan tangannya. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali Kyuhyun langsung beralih memeluk Siwon dengan erat, meski sesekali isakan kecil masih terdengar.

Heechul agak lega karena sudah ada Siwon. Setidaknya Kyuhyun akan terlepas dari Hankyung dan suaminya itu bisa beristirahat. Tapi sepertinya ia harus memasangkan piyama baru untuk Kyuhyun, bajunya basah karena memeluk dapat dipastikan Siwon akan tidur bersama Kyuhyun, karena putranya itu tak akan bisa jauh-jauh dari anak laki-laki itu sampai pagi menjelang.

_**Sejak kecil semua orang yang mengenalku tahu tentang betapa rapuhnya aku. Tapi dengan keberadaanmu aku tahu, kau mampu menjadi kekuatan dan pelindungku. Menutupi kerapuhanku...**_

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

_**Beijing-China**_

.

.

Pagi menjelang, sinar masuk melalui jendela yang tirainya hanya tertutup separuh. Kyuhyun terbangun dan mengerang pelan karena wajahnya terkena sinar matahari pagi itu. Perlahan ia membuka matanya sambil merenggangkan badannya dan menguap lebar. Pemuda itu diam beberapa saat, mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Diliriknya kearah sebelahnya, sudah tidak ada Siwon yang tidur disana. Ia kemudian melihat kearah jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, dan tanpa sadar melihat kearah Siwon menaruh _travel bag_nya semalam. Dan benda itu masih ada disana, membuatnya mendengus pelan.

"Dia belum pergi, ya?" gumamnya kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menaruh pasta gigi diatas sikat gigi. Ia berjalan keluar kamar sambil menggosok giginya. Kebiasaan, Kyuhyun biasa melakukan itu.

Sejak kecil kedua orangtuanya kesusahan menyuruhnya gosok gigi, ia hanya mau menggosok giginya jika di gendong oleh Ayahnya dan berjalan-jalan menyusuri rumah mereka. Meskipun sekarang sudah tidak perlu digendong lagi, Kyuhyun masih punya kebiasaan itu. Menggosok gigi sambil berjalan.

Dilihatnya Henry sedang sibuk memasak di dapur, sementara Zhoumi duduk di meja makan sambil membaca koran. Henry lah yang lebih dulu menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum. "_Good morning, twenty minutes before breakfast._" Katanya sambil memotong sesuatu berwarna hijau yang membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Dia benci sayur.

"Kyu, gosok gigimu dikamar mandi." Tegur Zhoumi tanpa melirik keponakannya itu sama sekali.

"Affa Omha shaha hihak herhah hehehuh! (_Appa Eomma saja tidak mengeluh_)," jawab Kyuhyun yang lebih mirip gumaman aneh yang sulit diartikan. Henry terkekeh mendengarnya.

Zhoumi hanya menghela napas sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya, membaca koran. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju westafel, berkumur dan mencuci mulutnya. Ia terkejut melihat embun yang membuat jendela menjadi buram. Hujankah semalam?

"Semalam hujan ya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Henry.

Henry mengangguk, "Semalam hujan deras, bahkan ada petir. Kau tidak mendengar?"

"_Ani._" Jawabnya singkat. Pemuda itu tampak berpikir, heran karena ia tidak tahu kalau semalam hujan. Apalagi Henry bilang kalau ada petir, Kyuhyun sensitif dengan suara petir. Biasanya dia akan terbangun meski sebelumnya ia tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Apa karena aku kelelahan, ya?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau bilang apa, Kyu?" tanya Henry, kurang mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun gumamkan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menuju kulkas, mengambil botol air mineral dan meminumnya. Dan basa-basi ia kemudian bertanya, "Dimana si Kapten Choi?"

Tanpa sadar Henry tersenyum, "Siwon-_ssi_? Dia bangun pagi-pagi sekali hari ini. Katanya mau _jogging_. _Waeyo_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk saja tanpa menjawab. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sofa di depan TV dan mulai menonton. Sementara itu Henry dan Zhoumi saling berpandangan, tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

"_Selamat pagi para pendengar. Bagaimana pagi anda semua? Semoga baik ya. Apalagi disuasana yang sejuk setelah hujan deras semalam. Udara Beijing sangat sejuk di musim panas. Ternyata perubahan cuaca yang berubah-ubah karena efek Global Warming ini memberi sedikit keuntungan, benar?"_

Siwon tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar kata-kata penyiar radio yang ia dengarkan. Ia menguasai bahasa Mandarin, jadi dia mengerti apa yang ia dengar. Sambil _jogging_ di taman yang cukup dekat dari rumah Zhoumi, Siwon mendengarkan salah satu siaran radio dari ponselnya menggunakan _headset_. Apalagi ketika mendengar kata hujan, senyumnya terkembang tanpa bisa di tahan.

Ia teringat kejadian semalam. Kejadian yang membuatnya memiliki harapan...

.

**Flashback**

.

CTAR!

"Ngghhh..."

Siwon membuka pelan matanya yang terasa berat ketika mendengar suara gemuruh petir dan rintihan pelan. Ia masih belum benar-benar terbangun karena mengantuk.

"Ngghhh...Siwon-_hyung_..."

Matanya langsung terbuka lebar dan ia sadar sepenuhnya. Dipandangnya pemuda yang merintih di sampingnya. Kyuhyun tidur dengan raut wajah yang tampak ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar samar. Ia dapat melihat itu karena Kyuhyun tidur menghadap kearahnya.

"_Ne, _ini _hyung _Kyunie..." ucap Siwon perlahan mengelus punggung pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Perlahan rintihan itu tak terdengar, tubuh Kyuhyun sudah tidak gemetar. Pemuda itu merapatkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Siwon. Siwon membiarkannya, dan balas memeluk Kyuhyun, berusaha membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman.

Siwon melirik kearah jendela, kilat dan gemuruh petir serta rintikan hujan dapat terlihat. Melihat itu Siwon jadi teringat masa kecilnya. Saat kecil, Kyuhyun takut sekali pada petir. Dan hanya akan diam jika Hankyung dan dirinya lah yang membujuk Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun masih memiliki ketakutan pada petir meski tidak seperti dulu.

"Kyunie...biarkan _hyung _seperti dulu, ksatria pelindungmu dari petir..." gumamnya sambil terus mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya pelan dan cukup lama pucuk kepala pemuda itu. Dan kali ini cukup lama ia baru tertidur. Ketika ia benar-benar merasa Kyuhyun aman...

Aman dalam pelukannya...

.

**Flashback End**

.

Ya, kejadian semalam mampu membuat Siwon sangat bersemangat. Ia bangun dengan tubuh yang segar, mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum kemudian pergi. Dia tahu, akan ada teriakan dan pukulan jika Kyuhyun tahu kalau Siwon memeluk dan menciumnya semalam.

Setelah merasa sudah cukup _jogging_ ditaman, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah Zhoumi. Tak lama berjalan, dia sampai dan melihat kearahruang tengah yang menyatu dengan dapur. Henry sedang sibuk menata makanan diatas meja, Zhoumi sibuk membaca koran, dan Kyuhyun tampak sibuk memainkan PSPnya. Pemuda itu memang tidak bisa lepas dari game.

"Siwon-_ssi,_ pergilah mandi. Setelah itu ikut sarapan bersama kami, _eoh_?" kata Henry.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk, melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang ia ketahui pemuda itu belum mandi. Lihat, dia masih memakai pakaiannya semalam dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan. Zhoumi yang melipat korannya melihat kearah yang dilihat Siwon dan mendesah kesal.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau belum mandi, _eoh_? Kau mau mandi jam berapa? Cepat mandi dan ikut sarapan." Omel Zhoumi.

Bukannya takut, Kyuhyun malah terkesan tak peduli. Ia masih sibuk bermain game dan berkata, "Dia mau pakai kamar mandinya. Aku nanti saja. Tidak penting aku sudah mandi atau tidak, gadis-gadis tetap mencintaiku."

Siwon hampir saja tertawa, tapi ia menahannya. Apa-apaan itu? Entah kenapa Kyuhyun bisa begitu pede dengan wajah _uke_nya itu. "Gadis-gadis mana? Apa ada gadis yang menyukai pria berwajah _uke_ sepertimu." Ejeknya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya bermain _game_ dan mendelik tajam pada Siwon. "Kau berniat menambah luka diwajahmu, _eoh_?"

Siwon memperlihatkan _smirk_nya, "_May be yes, may be..._"

Kyuhyun berdecak mendengarnya. Pemuda itu segera beranjak dari sofa dan pergi ke kamar.

BRAK!

Dibantingnya pintu kamar, membuat kaget Henry dan Zhoumi. Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu belum terlalu terpancing untuk bertengkar lagi dengannya.

Zhoumi hanya menghela napas. "Sampai kapan kau mau melakukan ini?" tanyanya pada Siwon.

Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Sampai...dia kembali pada Choi Siwon."

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Menyebalkan! Dia pikir siapa dirinya! Choi sialan!"

Tiada hari tanpa mengeluh, rasanya mengeluh menjadi kebiasaanku sekarang. Apa ada yang marah jika aku mengeluh? Akan kupukul orangnya. Dia tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku belakangan ini karena semua perubahan drastis ini. Hah...hidupku yang penuh kesenangan hilang karena _Eomma_! Dasar Ratu Iblis! Memang dialah yang perlu disalahkan atas semua kesialan yang menimpaku ini.

Aish! Rasanya badanku tetap saja panas meski diguyur air dingin begini. Padahal jadwal penerbanganku jam empat sore nanti, dan syukurlah kali ini aku tidak akan satu pesawat dengan pria sialan itu. Setelah selesai mandi aku dengan cepat memakai _bathrobe_ dan berdiri di depan closet, memakai krim wajah.

Wajah _baby face_ku ini butuh perawatan ekstra. Kulihat pantulan diriku di cermin, hah...lagi-lagi aku hanya menghela napas. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku sangat lusuh. _Stress_ membuatku jadi begini. Dan lagi-lagi Ratu Iblis lah yang membuat ini terjadi, dan bagai sedang menyanyikan lagu _sountrack_ _Eomma_ku yang gila melakukan _featuring _dengan si Choi bodoh. Mengacaukan hidupku bahkan di Korea sekalipun.

CKLEK!

Seseorang masuk ke kamar mandi, membuatku menoleh dan melotot melihat siapa yang masuk. Si Choi itu masuk ke kamar mandi dengan tidak berdosanya.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau! Masuk ke kamar mandi saat aku ada disini!?" teriakku kesal.

Tapi dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "_Waeyo_? Kau sendiri yang tidak mengunci pintunya." Jawabnya.

Benarkah? Tapi tetap saja tidak seharusnya dia masuk. Tadi kan dia tahu kalau aku pergi mandi. "_Hajiman, _kau tau aku tadi hendak mandi. Setidaknya ketuk pintunya dulu! _Babo_!"

Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian berkata, "_Okay, I'm sorry._ Cepatlah, aku harus berangkat ke bandara."

Ia akan berbalik tapi kemudian malah melihat kearahku lagi, membuatku berkacak pinggang kesal. Dia maunya apa sih!?

"Apa lagi, Choi?" tanyaku, lebih mirip ancaman.

Siwon berdehem pelan, "Kau harus memakai _bathrobe_mu dengan benar." Jawabnya sebelum kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Aku tergelak heran sebelum kemudian memandang ke bawah, dan kaget setengah mati. _Bathrobe_ku tidak terpasang sepenuhnya, sebelah _nipple_ku terlihat. Sontak aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas yang kuyakini sudah merah. _Aish,_ memalukan!

"Cho Kyuhyun..._aish, neo jinja baboya..._" desisku sambil membenarkan _bathrobe_ku dan berusaha melupakan kejadian memalukan ini. Choi Siwon melihat _nipple_ku..._Aish! _Brengs*k!

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"_Yak_! Cho Kyuhyun! Lihat cara makanmu. _Aish..._"

Siwon melirik kearah Kyuhyun ketika Zhoumi meringis kesal melihat cara makan pemuda itu. Lagi-lagi Siwon hampir tertawa ketika melihat Kyuhyun makan belepotan. Ada beberapa butir nasi di pinggir bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat lucu.

Tapi dengan cepat Siwon mengendalikan dirinya dan memasang wajah datar. "Sebenarnya berapa umurmu?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal. "Mhehangha hehafa!? Afa uhuhanha hehanhu? (Memangnya kenapa!? Apa urusannya denganmu?)" jawab Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh nasi.

Zhoumi memandang jijik keponakannya ini dan langsung melempar serbet kearah Kyuhyun. "Telan dulu makananmu baru bicara. _Aish, _terlalu lama tinggal di negeri orang barat kau tidak punya sopan santun!" omelnya.

"Aku lahir di Kanada, jadi aku juga tidak punya santun?" Semuanya menoleh kearah Henry yang memasang wajah sedih, matanya berair. Zhoumi merasa bersalah karena mengatakan itu segera menggenggam tangan istrinya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menahan tawa, dan langsung menyadari kalau mereka melakukannya bersamaan. Kyuhyun mendelik kesal sementara Siwon menaikkan bahu tanda tak peduli.

"Henry-_ah,_ bukan begitu. Aku hanya membicarakan Kyuhyun, bukan kau sayang..." ujar Zhoumi.

Wajah Henry berubah cerah, "_Jinja_?"

"_Ne, _aku hanya mengatai keponakanku ini." Kata Zhoumi lagi.

Mendengar perkataan Zhoumi, membuat Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas kesal. Dan menyuap mulutnya dengan nasi hingga penuh, mengunyah dan menelannya dengan kesal.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Dan karena ulahnya sendiri ia tersedak, tentu saja. Menjejal mulut dengan banyak nasi bukan hal baik.

Kyuhyun memukul dadanya karena tersedak ketika Siwon menuangkan air ke dalam gelas dan memberikannya pada pemuda itu. Sesaat Kyuhyun hanya melirik gelas yang disodorkan pria itu, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir karena ia kesulitan bernapas. Dengan segera ia menerima sodoran gelas itu dan meminumnya hingga tandas.

"_Gomawo._" Ucap Kyuhyun. Sebenci apapun ia pada Siwon, pemuda itu merasa adalah kewajiban baginya untuk berterima kasih pada orang yang menolongnya.

Siwon menatap pemuda itu dan mengangguk sekilas, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya. Dan tanpa keduanya sadari, Zhoury _Couple_ tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka. Tapi senyum mereka memudar ketika kemudian Kyuhyun berkata, "Kau akan pergi setelah sarapan, kan? Aku muak melihat wajahmu."

"Ya, aku tidak mau berlama-lama. Ada iblis kecil yang selalu memasang mata tajam kearahku." Jawab Siwon tenang.

BRAK!

"Yak!" Kyuhyun menggebrak meja dan berteriak kesal. _Iblis kecil? Yang benar saja, _batinnya.

"Terima kasih atas sarapannya, Henry-_ssi_. Masakanmu enak sekali." Kata Siwon tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun.

Henry hanya tersenyum canggung karena dia dipuji saat situasi sedang mencekam. Kyuhyun benar-benar memasang wajah seram sekarang.

"Zhoumi, _gomawo._ Aku akan bersiap ke bandara sekarang." Ujar Siwon sebelum kemudian mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"_Geurae! _Pergi yang jauh brengs*k!" kata Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kyunie, mulutmu benar-benar..." desis Zhoumi.

Henry hanya menghela napas pasrah melihat tingkah keponakannya itu. "Kau benar-benar mirip Heechul _eonni, _Kyunie. Mulutmu lebih pedas dari cabe _Caroline Reaper_."

_***(Caroline Reaper adalah cabe terpedas di dunia versi Guiness Record)**_

Zhoumi mengerjap bingung melihat istrinya. "Apa itu cabe _Carro..._cabe apa?"

"_Carroline Reaper. _Itu cabe terpedas di dunia, _ge_." Jawab Henry lagi-lagi dengan polosnya, "Aku pernah mencicipnya. Rasanya enak tapi pedasnya luar biasa, mulutku hampir terbakar rasanya."

"Wah...kau benar. Heechul _Noona _dan Kyunie memang punya mulut seperti cabe itu." Jawab Zhoumi takjub.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang masih kesal dengan tingkah Siwon tadi mendelik kesal pada keduanya, sebelum kemudian memasang wajah sedih. "Kalian berdua jahat sekali..." keluhnya.

"Kyunie..._mianhae._" kata Henry merasa bersalah.

Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan Zhoumi yang malah tersenyum senang. "Menyenangkan mengejekmu keponakanku yang seorang _uke _manis."

Dan lagi-lagi wajah Kyuhyun kembali kesal dan berteriak dengan sangat keras. "DASAR CINA KURANG AJAR!"

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

Siwon merapikan barang-barangnya ketika Kyuhyun masuk. Pemuda itu hendak mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Ia berjalan acuh melewati Siwon dan dengan sengaja menyenggol _paper bag_ Siwon hingga jatuh.

"Ups! _Sorry_..." kata Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek. Ia kemudian berbaring diatas tempat tidur sambil mengecek ponselnya.

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian mengambil barang-barang yang jatuh dari dalam _paper bag._ "Hah...Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar kehilangan matanya." Ejek Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan mendelik tajam. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Selain kehilangan matanya, dia juga kehilangan telinga." Kata Siwon lagi.

"Yak!"

"Kapan ya dia kehilangan mulutnya?" ucap Siwon, lebih mirip pengharapan dari pada pertanyaan.

Kyuhyun tampak sangat kesal. Awalnya dia mau mengerjai Siwon karena sudah melihat sesuatu yang tidak pantas saat ia di kamar mandi. Tapi ternyata Siwon malah mengerjainya balik. _Aish! Dia bukan lawan yang mudah! _Batin Kyuhyun.

"Yak, Choi Siwon." Panggil Kyuhyun.

Siwon menoleh, "_Waeyo_?"

"Kau salah makan obat ya? Kenapa sejak kemarin kau bersikap aneh sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ya, ketika pertama kali bertemu setelah sekian lama, Siwon tampak sangat merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang dia malah memusuhinya. Siwon itu melakukan kesalahan besar padanya, harusnya dia meminta maaf.

Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya, "Bersikap aneh apa maksudmu?"

"Ya...aneh saja." Kyuhyun terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dibenaknya sekarang.

"Aku bukan peramal, Kyuhyun. Jika kau tak mengatakannya, aku tak akan pernah tahu." Ujar Siwon kemudian menutup _travel bag_nya dan bersiap pergi.

"Kau tak mau mengatakannya?" tanya Siwon kemudian.

Kyuhyun menatap datar pria itu cukup lama. "_Think by yourself,_ _Napeun namja._" Ucapnya.

Beberapa saat tak ada kata yang mampu keluar dari mulut Siwon. Pria itu berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan menyentuh pelan keningnya, dan entah bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mata mereka bertemu, waktu seolah berhenti sesaat.

"Hahahaha...Kau tidak demam. Kendalikan dirimu, Kyu. Kau mulai gila." Kata Siwon dengan nada mengejek.

Kyuhyun langsung memasang wajah kesal dan melempar Siwon dengan bantal. "Yak!"

"Kau perlu ke dokter Kyu! Periksakan jiwamu yang aneh itu hahahaha!" kata Siwon sebelum kemudian mengambil barang-barangnya dan keluar.

"Taksi yang kau pesan sudah datang." Kata Zhoumi ketika Siwon keluar dari kamar.

Siwon mengangguk dan menepuk pelan bahu temannya itu. "_Ne, gomawo _sudah membiarkanku menginap." Ujarnya.

Zhoumi tersenyum, "Aish...jangan berterima kasih. Lain kali datang lah bersama putramu. Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Aku akan menyiapkan banyak hadiah untuk Suho jika dia datang kemari." Kata Henry sambil merangkul pinggang Zhoumi.

"_Ne, annyeong_." Kata Siwon kemudian melirik kearah pintu. Kyuhyun berdiri disana sambil berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah marah. "Sampai bertemu, Cho Iblis." Ejeknya sebelum kemudian pergi.

"Cih! Dia tetap melawanku sampai akhir..." desis Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah Henry dan memeluk bibinya itu. "_Imo, _aku mau _chesse cake._ Bisakah kita membelinya?" pinta Kyuhyun manja.

"_Ne, _kau boleh beli apapun asal tidak menguras uang belanja bulananku." Kata Henry mengelus pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kau baru memanggil Henry begitu jika sedang meminta. Dasar." Kata Zhoumi kemudian mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"_Aish, _jangan memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil." Keluh Kyuhyun kemudian berlalri ke kamarnya. "Aku akan bersiap sekarang, _Imo~_" katanya sebelum kemudian menutup pintu.

Zhoumi tertawa melihatnya. "Henry-_ah,_ bukankah dia malah seperti anak-anak? Dia pasti tertawa riang karena kau mengajaknya pergi."

Henry terkekeh pelan, "_Ne, _Kyunie memang masih anak-anak."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kyuhyun duduk diam di dalam kamar. Matanya melihat kearah jendela, melihat taksi yang berjalan menjauhi rumah Zhoumi.

"_Andwae..._Cho Kyuhyun. Sadarkan dirimu..." gumamnya pelan.

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

_**Incheon-South Korea**_

.

.

**Siwon POV**

"_Jinja!? _Wah..._daebak_."

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Donghae. Ya, aku baru sampai di Korea sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Berhubung aku sampai bertepatan dengan jam makan siang, aku dan Donghae pun memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama di salah satu restoran yang berada dalam lingkungan bandara. Dan aku baru saja memberitahunya tentang apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Beruntunglah kau karena Zhoumi tinggal disana. Jika tidak, kau mungkin tidak akan tahu apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Bahkan kalian tidur berdua." Kata Donghae kemudian menyantap makan siangnya.

"_Ne, _Zhoumi dan Henry sangat membantu." Ujarku.

"_Geuraeseo_, apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Donghae.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin...aku akan meminta Shindong-_ssi_ memperbanyak jadwal terbangku bersama Kyuhyun. Aku...ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami secara perlahan. Ya berawal dari permusuhan, tapi aku ingin itu berubah nantinya. Setelah kejadian semalam, aku benar-benar bertekad untuk meraihnya lagi." Jawabku terus terang.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. "Kyuhyun itu seperti _Eomma._ Berpura-pura kuat padahal mereka butuh dengan orang lain. Mereka berdua sama-sama rapuh..." ujarnya kemudian memandangku serius, "Kau benar-benar harus menjaga _dongsaeng_ku, Siwon-_ah_."

Aku mengangguk paham. Aku akan berusaha agar tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Meskipun mungkin jalannya tidak mulus, aku akan berusaha sampai akhir. Ya, sampai akhir...

"_Good luck my bro. I know you can do it._" Kata Donghae lagi.

Kami kemudian menyantap makan siang kami, dan Donghae harus kembali bekerja. Sementara aku akan kembali ke rumah. Aku sudah merindukan putraku yang manis.

**Siwon POV End**

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

_**Beijing-China**_

.

.

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun tiba di _Beijing International Airport _sekitar pukul tiga sore, bersiap melakukan _briefing. _Dilihatnya di ponsel, siapa yang akan menjadi partnernya nanti. Kapten Lee Sungmin, seorang wanita. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, dia tahu penerbangan kali ini akan menyenangkan. Mengingat kaptennya seorang wanita, dan dia adalah penakhluk wanita.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kantor Maskapai _Korean Airlines_ ketika―Bruk! _Travelbag _dinasnya tidak sengaja menyenggol tas seprang pria dan membuatnya jatuh.

"_I'm sorry, sir._" Kyuhyun segera meminta maaf dan membantu pria itu mengangkat tasnya. Saat itulah tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuha, membuat Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan tangannya.

Pria itu tersenyum, "_No, problem. Thank you._" Jawabnya sebelum kemudian pergi berlalu.

Kyuhyun pun juga tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, tapi langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat punggung pria yang ditabraknya tadi. Alisnya berkerut, dia merasa pernah melihat pria itu. Entahlah, apa dia mengenalnya? Tapi inikan Beijing.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Gumamnya sebelum kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Begitu sampai di kantor maskapai, ia menyapa beberapa _cabin crew_ yang tentu saja adalah wanita. Dan seperti biasa teriakan tertahan dari wanita-wanita itu selalu di dengar Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya. Dimana Kapten Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sunny, salah satu pramugari.

"Kapten Lee? Dia belum datang, mungkin sebentar lagi." Ujar Sunny.

Kyuhyun sedikit penasaran karena belum pernah melihat _partner_nya itu. Sebenarnya ia juga belum banyak mengenal seluruh Kapten-Kapten di maskapai ini.

"Ah, itu Kapten Lee."

Kyuhyun segera menoleh dan melihat kearah pintu. Seorang wanita dengan seragam pilotnya, tubuhnya sangat proposional dengan tinggi kira-kira 168 cm, kakinya sangat jenjang dan _slim._ Lingkar pinggangnya sekitar 46 cm, dan payudara ukuran _A. _Sangat pas dengan berat badan 56 kg. Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahuinya? Kyuhyun sudah bertahun-tahun dikelilingi wanita cantik, tentu sudah sangat mengetahui _detail_ seorang wanita hanya dengan sekali lihat.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, _Kapten Lee. Cho Kyuhyun _imnida, _mohon kerjasamanya." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dan menyodorkan tangannya.

Lee Sungmin, melirik Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah mengenalmu, kau putra Cho _Sajangnim_. Kemarin kau membuat masalah dengan Kapten Choi, kan?" ujar Sungmin santai, lebih terkesan datar. Dia menerima jabatan tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, _aku harap hubungan kita tidak seperti hubunganku dengan Kapten Choi." Jawab Kyuhyun, ada sedikit nada menggoda. Meskipun dia sedikit kesal karena Sungmin mengungkit masalahnya kemarin, tapi dia tetap harus profesional. Lagipula wanita ini terlalu menarik untuk tidak digoda.

Sungmin melepas topinya dan berkata, "Aku juga harap begitu, jangan membawa masalah pribadi ke _Kokpit._"

"Ayo, kita bersiap untuk _briefing._" Perintah Sungmin.

"_Ne._" Jawab seluruh _cabin crew, _mereka pun bersiap menuju pesawat.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan paling belakang. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin mengikat rambut panjangnya. "Sepertinya anda perlu tatanan rambut baru, Kapten. Rambut pendek mungkin lebih cantik."

"Terima kasih untuk sarannya, tapi aku lebih suka tatanan rambutku sekarang." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum singkat.

Hmmm...inilah yang Kyuhyun cari, wanita ini menarik karena 'Dia tampak tak tertarik pada Cho Kyuhyun'. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ya, anda memang akan tampak cantik dengan gaya rambut apapun."

"Jadi aku akan tetap cantik dengan rambut yang acak-acakan." Kata Sungmin. Mereka masih berjalan berdampingan.

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan _smirk_nya. "Tentu saja, apa lagi jika rambut acak-acakan itu ada karena..."

"Tidur dengan seorang pria..." Inilah trik Kyuhyun, berbisik di telinga wanita yang menjadi targetnya. Sengaja menghembuskan napas perlahan, menggoda wanita itu. Sungmin tersenyum dengan tingkah Kyuhyun ini.

Mereka tiba di depan pintu lapangan terbang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun memperlihatkan _ID Card_ pilot mereka. Dan begitu tiba di depan pintu pesawat, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyum. Tentu Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang karena hal itu, Sungmin sudah masuk perangkapnya.

Tapi ternyata―Bruk!

"Aakh!"

Kyuhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika Sungmin menendang tulang kering kakinya, membuat pemuda itu melompat kesakitan. Dan bersyukurlah Kyuhyun karena seluruh _cabin crew _sudah masuk ke pesawat, jadi tidak ada yang tahu kejadian barusan.

"Dengarkan ini, _co-pilot _Cho. Jika kau berani menggodaku lagi, bukan hanya kakimu yang sakit. Akan kupastikan seluruh tubuhmu kesakitan. Dan saat itu terjadi kau hanya perlu bersiap melepaskan seragammu. Karena...aku adalah salah satu tim penguji tes simulasi akhir bulan ini." kata Sungmin sebelum kemudian kembali melangkah, tapi baru dua lagkah wanita itu kembali berhenti. Ia berbalik dan melihat Kyuhyun masih meringis kesakitan.

"Satu hal lagi. Aku sudah punya suami." Ujarnya dengan senyum manis yang bagi Kyuhyun sangat mengerikan sekarang.

"_Aish! Shit!_" umpat Kyuhyun kesal. Tangannya sibuk memijat pelan kaki kirinya yang ditendang Sungmin.

Ia menyesal karena menggoda wanita cantik yang ternyata istri orang. Sepertinya lain kali dia perlu melihat latar belakang wanita-wanita di maskapai ini sebelum menggodanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar akan berhati-hati kali ini untuk menjalankan hobinya.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, masuk ke pesawat dengan tertib. Kalian mengerti?"

"_Ne, Songsaengnim!_"

Pria yang dipanggil _Songsaengnim _itu―Choi Minho, tampak tampan dengan kacamata yang membingkai matanya yang cukup besar dan indah, wajahnya kecil dan mulus, tubuhnya tinggi tegap dibalut kemeja putih dan celana warna _navy_ yang sangat pas. Dia benar-benar idola para wanita.

Minho adalah seorang _Psikolog_ yang sedang menjadi pemandu siswa-siswi SM High School yang sedang berdarmawisata ke Beijing. Dia memang sedang dalam tugas meneliti perkembangan pergaulan anak di sekolah dan melakukan beberapa penyuluhan.

Dan sudah sebulan ia bekerja, seluruh siswa-siswi sangat menyukainya. Membuat pekerjaannya setidaknya lebih baik.

"_Songsaengnim,_ apa anda tidak akan datang ke sekolah lagi setelah darmawisata ini berakhir?" tanya salah seorang siswi dengan wajah sedih.

Minho tersenyum dan berkata, "_Ne, _tapi kalian boleh datang ke tempat praktekku jika sedang tidak banyak pasien. Kalian mengerti?"

"_Ne, Songsaengnim!_" jawab siswi itu dengan senang. Minho mengelus pelan rambut anak itu, membuat siswi lain berseru kesal karena iri.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita masuk ke pesawat. _Kajja_!" kata Minho. Ia dan beberapa guru membimbing anak-anak masuk ke pesawat dan langsung di sambut dengan para pramugari. Pesawat ini tentu akan riuh dengan siswa-siswi yang tentu saja sangat aktraktif.

Hyeoyon, salah satu guru menyenggol pelan bahu Minho. "Anda benar-benar sangat membantu, Minho-_ssi._ Andai saja anda benar-benar seorang guru, anda akan menjadi idola para siswi." Ujarnya menggoda pria itu.

Minho tersenyum mendengar pujian itu dan berkata, "Hyeoyon _songsaengnim_ juga sangat cantik. Anda juga idola para siswa."

Hyeoyon tersenyum malu, "Anda bisa saja." Ucapnya sebelum kemudian masuk ke pesawat dan mengatur anak-anak agar duduk di kursi mereka masih-masing.

Minho pun duduk di kursinya. Seorang pramugari menghampirinya dan membantunya menaruh tasnya ke dalam bagasi. Dan dengan genit pramugari itu mengedipkan matanya pada Minho, membuat pria itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Selain karena dia adalah seorang _psikolog_, dia memang bukan orang yang mudah terpancing dengan tatapan manis dan genit para wanita. Jadi dia hanya menanggapi mereka dengan senyum saja.

"Yak! Berhenti memotret pramugari!"

Minho menoleh ketika mendengar teriakan kesal. Tak berapa jauh dari tempat duduknya, seorang pilot sedang memarahi siswa-siswa yang ketahuan memotret salah satu pramugari. Pramugari yang dipotret itu berdiri di belakang si pilot dan menuduk malu.

"Kalian masih kecil tapi sudah berlaku tidak sopan! Berikan ponsel itu sekarang!" teriak pilot itu.

Minho langsung bertindak, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri siswa-siswa yang sedang dimarahi itu. "_Jeoseonghamnida._ Aku penanggung jawab mereka, akan kupastikan mereka menghampus fotonya." Kata Minho sopan.

Pilot itu tampak tak suka pada Minho dan berkata, "Kau penanggung jawab mereka? Bagus, tolong kau berikan contoh yang baik pada mereka. Kalau perlu kau yang memegang ponsel mereka sampai pesawat turun. Kau tidak mau siswa-siswa ini bermasalah dengan pihak maskapai, bukan?"

"_Ne, algeseumnika_. Tapi hendaknya anda memberitahu mereka dengan pelan, tanpa perlu berteriak." Kata Minho memberi saran. Diliriknya _nametag _di seragam pilot itu. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah menghadapi anak-anak yang lebih nakal dari ini. Dan mereka tidak bisa diberitahu pelan-pelan. Kau tidak tahu? Yang mereka lakukan tadi sudah termasuk pelecehan!" jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, tenangkan dirimu. Kau mengganggu ketenangan di _cabin_." Kata salah satu pramugari. Ia kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Minho. "Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Anda bisa kembali ke tempat duduk anda. Anak-anak, tolong matikan ponsel kalian sekarang." Kata pramugari itu dengan sopan. "Sunny-_ssi, _lanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Lanjutnya pada pramugari yang dipotret tadi. Pramugari itu mengangguk paham dan pergi.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih berdiri disana dan wajahnya masih sangat kesal. Ia memandang Minho sekilas sebelum kemudian kembali ke _Kokpit_. Sementara itu Minho masih berdiri disana beberapa saat, memperhatikan punggung pilot itu. Dia merasa pernah melihatnya, tapi kapan? Entahlah.

"Cepat hapus fotonya dan matikan ponsel kalian, _arrachi_?" kata Minho pada siswa-siswa tadi. Mereka pun segera menghampus foto tadi dan menyimpan ponsel mereka.

Dan Minho kemudian memutuskan kembali ke tempat duduknya, memasang _sitbelt _dan duduk tenang. Hyeyon yang duduk di sebelahnya berkata, "Pilot tadi ekstrim sekali ya? Harusnya dia memaklumi tingkah laku anak-anak."

Minho tersenyum, "Memang sedikit berlebihan, tapi yang dia katakan benar. Anak-anak bisa dapat masalah jika melakukan hal tadi. Sepertinya aku harus memberi nasehat pada anak-anak itu nanti." Ujarnya.

Hyeyon mengangguk dan menghela napas pelan. "Apa jadinya perjalanan ini tanpa anda, Minho-_ssi. _Anda sangat hebat mengatur anak-anak."

"Bukan mengatur, _songsaengnim_. Aku hanya mengarahkan mereka pada hal-hal baik." Kata Minho sambil memasang kembali _sitbealt_nya.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi!? Sejak kecil sudah punya otak _yadong_!" omel Kyuhyun ketika memasuki _Kokpit_. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi kemudi disamping Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik pemuda itu sebentar dan bertanya, "_Waegeurae_?"

"_Ani, _hanya ada siswa SMU yang ketahuan memotret salah satu pramugari." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memasang _Aviation headset_ dan mulai melakukan pengecekan.

"Bukan mereka sama denganmu? Lakukan konfirmasi penumpang dengan _cabin crew._" Kata Sungmin acuh sambil memasang kacamata hitamnya.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal sebelum kemudian berkata dalam hati, _kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan Kapten yang tidak menyebalkan!_

Ia memasang kacamata hitamnya kemudian membaca daftar nama penumpang. Dan matanya tertuju pada nama Choi Minho. Hah...entah siapa pria itu. Tapi dia jadi benci sekali dengan semua orang yang bermarga Choi. Aneh, kebencian tanpa alasan. Kyuhyun menyadari itu, tapi ia tak peduli.

"Konfirmasi 340 penumpang selesai." Kata Kyuhyun. "Apa aku harus mengumumkan _take off _sekarang?" tanyanya pada Sungmin.

"_Ne, you have._"

"_Yes, I have._" Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian melakukan pengumuman _take off _pada petugas menara di Incheon _Airport._ "_Incheon delievery, this is Korean Airlines 524. Requesting ATC clearance to Incheon._"

"_Yes, Korean Airlines 524. Diizinkan terbang melalui runway (Landasan terbang) sebelah kanan. Ingat Cho Kyuhyun, sebelah kanan."_

Hah? Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Aneh, kenapa pihak _ATC _memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun baru saja mau bertanya ketika pihak _ATC _itu berkata, "Ini aku _caramel machiato._ Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku nanti, _arraseo_?"

Barulah Kyuhyun tahu kalau itu adalah si tiang listrik, Shim Changmin. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin yang tentu saja dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tapi Sungmin tampak santai-santai saja dan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau maksud! Nanti saja, _annyeong_." Jawab Kyuhyun setengah berbisik dan mematikan sambungan.

"Sudah selesai? Kita harus _take off _sekarang." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk canggung, "_Ne, _Kapten."

Dan bersiaplah Changmin yang sudah mempermalukannya di depan Sungmin. Kyuhyun akan membalasnya tanpa ampun!

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tiba di rumahnya setelah malam hari. Begitu tiba dua orang _maid _menyambutnya. Membawakan _travel bag_ dan _paper bag _berisi seragamnya. Kyuhyun sudah berganti pakaian sebelum ke rumah tadi. Dia mendengar suara tawa dari ruang keluarga, membuatnya memutuskan kesana. Kyuhyun baru berada di depan pintu ketika melihat Suho tertawa riang dalam pelukan Ayahnya. Hankyung tampak sangat asyik bermain dengan Suho. Sementara itu Heechul dan Jungsoo sedang sibuk membicarakan produk di majalah. Dan di sudut lain ruang keluarga tampak Siwon dan Donghae sedang bermain catur sambil bicara masalah pekerjaan.

"Hahahaha..._Halabeoji, _janganhahaha kelitiki Cuho telus!"

"Lihatlah pakaian ini, _Eonni._ Bukankah ini sangat bagus?"

"Aku akan bersiap membeli _Boeng 737X7000._ Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagus, berapa _unit_ yang akan dibeli?"

Melihat pemandangan itu, membuat Kyuhyun mematung. Ada perasaan aneh di hatinya yang memang selalu menganggunya sejak dia kembali. Entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar tahu perasaan apa itu. Lebih tepatnya ia tak mau tahu perasaan apa itu.

"Kyunie? Kau sudah pulang?"

Kyuhyun tersadar ketika Hankyung memanggilnya. Semuanya langsung menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun dan menoleh.

"Kau sudah makan, Kyu? _Eomma _akan meminta _maid _untuk memanaskan supnya." Kata Heechul.

"T-tidak usah, _Eomma_. Aku sudah makan." Jawab Kyuhyun bohong. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Jungsoo dan berkata, "Lama tidak bertemu, Jungsoo _Eomma_."

Jungsoo tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempat duduk, menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Kyunie. _Aigoo, _kau sudah besar sekarang." Kata Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Kudengar _Eomma_ semakin melakukan banyak kegiatan sosial. _Eomma_ pasti sangat sibuk, _ne_?"

"_Ne, _saat libur bekerja ikutlah bersama _Eomma_. Kita pergi ke tempat amal setelah itu _shopping_. Sudah lama sekali sejak kita tidak melakukan banyak hal bersama." Ujar Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "_Eomma,_ aku naik keatas dulu _ne_? Aku mau mandi, badanku terasa lengket."

Jungsoo mengangguk paham. Kyuhyun pun segera pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan mereka semua. Donghae melihat kearah Siwon yang diam. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya.

Siwon menggeleng, "Ayo lanjutkan." Ucapnya. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka, bermain catur.

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"_Aish! _Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur!?"

Sudah yang kesekian kalinya aku mencoba memejamkan mataku. Gagal, itulah yang terjadi. Entah apa yang membuat mataku ini tidak bisa tidur. Aku sudah mencoba bermain PSP saja, tapi aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dan akhirnya menyerah untuk bermain dengan benda kesayanganku itu.

Dan sekarang aku hanya berguling-guling di kasur tanpa bisa menutup mata. Jika aku tidak bisa tidur karena minum kopi, itu beda lagi ceritanya. Tapi ini aku tidak minum kopi dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur! _Aish! _Padahal aku ada jadwal terbang besok!

"Apa aku minum susu coklat saja ya?" gumamku pelan. Aku kemudian langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar. Rumah sudah sepi, tentu saja jam segini kan waktunya tidur. Kulihat meja ruang keluarga, penuh dengan majalah dan sebuah papan catur.

Rumahku ramai sekali tadi, ada Jungsoo _Eomma, _si Choi brengs*k dan anaknya. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sejak aku pergi. Sepertinya mereka memang sering berkunjung, mengingat Suho kelihatan akrab sekali dengan _Appa, Eomma _dan _Fishie-hyung_. Tapi selalu ada yang ganjal dari keluarga mereka. Dimana istri si Choi brengs*k itu? _Aish! _Kenapa aku memikirkan mereka sih!

Aku berjalan menuju dapur, membuat susu coklat. Setelah selesai, aku membawa cangkir berisi susu coklatku dan menaiki tangga. Hmmm...sepertinya enak jika minumnya sambil duduk di balkon. Aku pun membuka pintu balkon. Udara tidak terlalu dingin, jadi aku pun duduk bersandar di salah satu kursi. Saat musim panas, bintang cukup banyak di langit.

"Hangatnya..." gumamku setelah meminum sedikit susu coklat. Setidaknya aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Kalau begini aku jadi ingat saat masih kecil. Dulu aku selalu membangunkan _Fishie-hyung _saat tidak bisa tidur, mengajaknya ke balkon dan menghitung bintang. Menyenangkan sekali.

Aku sedang sibuk menghitung bintang ketika suara jendela yang dibuka, kulihat kearah rumah di seberang rumahku. Salah satu jendelanya terbuka, jendela kamar Siwon. Lampunya tidak menyala, namun aku dapat melihat Siwon sedang berjalan di dalam kamarnya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan.

Tak lama kemudian ia bersandar di jendela, dan memandang keatas. Sepertinya dia melihat bintang. Dan tiba-tiba saja kenangan masa kecilku muncul.

"_**Hana, dul...**_**"** saat itu aku sedang menghitung bintang ketika terdengar suara yang memanggilku.

"**Kyunie!"**

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum senang. Di seberang kamarku, Siwon sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku dengan senyum lebar. Umurku sepuluh tahun saat itu, dan Siwon berumur tujuh belas tahun. Siwon tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang diidolakan para gadis. Tampan, pintar dan baik hati. Semua orang selalu mengelukan namanya.

"**Siwon **_**hyung **_**belum tidur?" **aku ingat bagaimana dulu aku memanggilnya.

"**Aku ingin ikut menghitung dengan Kyunie. Bolehkah?" **Pertanyaan bodoh, itu yang kupikirkan saat ini. Tapi dulu, aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya mengatakan itu. Jantungku berdebar-berdebar, cinta pertama yang berawal bahagia. Sangat bahagia...

"Kyunie?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Siwon melihat kearahku, membuatku tersadar bahwa tadi aku sedang memikirkannya! _Aish! _Entah bagaimana aku malah mengingat kenangan kecil dengan si Brengs*k ini!

"Kau buta ya? Tentu saja ini aku." Jawabku ketus. Aku kemudian meminum susu coklatku dan melihatnya tersenyum. Apa-apaan senyum itu?

"Ingat waktu kita kecil? Kau selalu suka menghitung bintang." Kata Siwon tiba-tiba. Dia masih ingat ya?

Aku berdehem pelan, "Aku sudah tidak suka menghitung bintang sekarang!"

"_Waeyo?_" Pertanyaan apa itu. Terserah aku!

"Jangan tanya kenapa. Aku tak mau menjawabnya." Jawabku. Bisakah dia pergi? Aku mau menikmati susu coklatku dengan tenang!

Dan dia hanya diam, memandang kearah langit. Jangan pedulikan dia Cho Kyuhyun. Minum saja susu coklatmu. Aku pun sibuk menghabiskan susu coklatku.

"Butuh waktu lama ya untuk melupakanku?"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Kulihat Siwon memandangku dengan...sendu? Tatapan apa itu?

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" jawabku sinis.

Deg! Deg! Deg! _Aish! _Kenapa jantung ini berdetak aneh?

"_Nado...neomu apa..._"

Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Kenapa dia bicara seperti itu? C-choi brengs*k ini kenapa bersikap aneh sekali?

"B-berhentilah mengatakan hal aneh! Kau mabuk ya?" omelku. Aku segera beranjak dari kursi dan menaruh gelas berisi susu coklat yang tinggal sedikit di atas kursi itu. Kututup pintu balkon dan kemudian masuk ke kamar.

Deg! Deg! Deg! Tubuhku terasa gemetar. _Aish! _Aku kenapa sih? Dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Perasaan ini sangat tidak enak...terasa sakit...

"Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun...sadarkan dirimu..." gumamku terus menerus. Kupejamkan mataku, berusaha untuk tidur.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Siwon diam melihat kearah pintu balkon yang ditutup. Dilihatnya kearah jendela Kyuhyun yang lampunya sudah mati. Hening...tak ada kata yang mampu dia ucapkan. Siwon benar-benar merasakan sesak di dadanya saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruang keluarga tadi. Dia tahu, ada penolakan dalam hati pemuda itu. Menolak kenyataan yang ia lihat, kenyataan bahwa keluarga mereka berhubungan baik. Dia tahu, Kyuhyun ingin setidaknya ada yang mendukungnya. Ada yang memberinya dukungan untuk membenci Siwon. Tapi, semua orang malah beranggapan lain. Dan itu...baru Siwon sadari. Kyuhyun merasakan sakit...

"_Mianhae...kyu. Jeongmal mianhae..._"

Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba Siwon merasa mengambil langkah yang salah. Mendapat dukungan dari semua orang adalah kesalahan. Karena dia adalah tersangkanya...dan Kyuhyun adalah korban...

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

_**Gimana readers? Maaf jika chapter ini kayak gado2. Ada kocaknya, tapi di ending malah jdi mellow drama. Tapi disini saya cuma mau memperlihatkan sedikit demi sedikit apa yang sebenarnya ada di hati Kyuhyun. Yang sebenarnya bahkan ia tidak ketahui atau mungkin tidak ingin ia ketahui. Banyak yang saranin sya buat Siwon menderita jg. Dan ini...awalnya. Chapter depan akan sya perlihatkan sisi brbeda dri cerita ini. Kmren jg ad yg tny lwat PM, nma Minho ada di dftar, tpi kok ga' kliatan. Nah, sudah sya ksih lhat. Bgaimana hubungan sebenarnya Minho dengan semua pemeran di FF ini? Tnggu d chapter depan ya! Annyeong~**_


	7. 5 : I will not give up

_**Hei, readers! Brjumpa lgi di FF ini! Blakangan ini, sya memang lgi ska nglanjutin FF ini karena critanya ringan mskipun ada bumbu konfliknya *ya mskipun skrg sya udah ad PR FF bru. Jujur, bukannya ngeremehin. FF ini tidak rumit di bandingkan FF sya yg blum slesai, "Shadow". Terkutuklah sya krena bkin FF tnpa pikir panjang dlu. FF itu bkin sya pusing bget skrang, jdi smentara sya ptusin buat ninggalin tu FF dan memfokuskan diri pada FF ini. Oh ya, di bbrapa review ada yg nebak kalau Minho itu adik atau spupu Siwon. Bnarkah itu? Lngsung aj yaa...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tittle :** Fly To The Sky

**Genre : **Comedy Romance

**Rating : **T

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

** Other Cast : **

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae

Kim Jungmyeon as Choi Suho

Choi Minho as Choi Minho

Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul ***Genderswitch**

Park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo ***Genderswitch**

Tan Hangeng as Cho Hankyung

Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul-South Korea**_

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Ada apa dengan matamu? Kau begadang main _game_?"

Pagi yang melelahkan, ditambah tatapan aneh dan heran seluruh anggota keluarga di depan meja makan. Bukan yang seperti _Fishie-hyung _katakan, aku tidak begadang karena mau _game._ Aku begadang karena benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Aku sudah membuat tiga susu coklat hangat sampai rasanya perutku kembung, tapi tetap bisa tidur. Hanya berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur, dengan perasaan sesak yang aneh di dadaku. Entahlah, aku benar-benar bingung. Bahkan kepalaku terasa pusing sekarang.

"Kau yakin bisa terbang hari ini, _chagi_? Lebih baik kau tidak usah terbang dulu, _Appa _akan meminta Shindong-_ssi_ yang mengaturnya." Ujar _Appa _dan menatapku khawatir.

_Eomma _seperti biasa tetap mengomel, "Sudah, turuti perkataan _Appa_mu! Kau akan membuat pesawat meledak jika melakukannya dalam keadaan tidak enak badan. Setelah sarapan ganti pakaianmu dan tidur!" Aku tahu, dibalik omelannya, _Eomma_ terdengar sangat khawatir.

Tapi aku merasa baik-baik saja, meski agak terasa pusing. Mungkin akan merasa baik setelah mengemudikan Juliet. Aku selalu memacu mobilku yang cantik dengan cepat ketika sedang merasa kesal ataupun tertawa. Kalau menangis...Ngg...aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir aku melakukannya.

"_Gwenchana, _aku ada penerbangan ke Jeju dengan Kapten Kim Jongwoon pada pukul sepuluh. Jadi aku masih bisa bersantai dan istirahat sebentar. Dan aku tidak bermain _game _semalaman meskipun aku ingin. Aku...hanya tidak bisa tidur." Jawabku panjang lebar, kemudian menyendok nasi dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Bukan karena bermain _game_? Lalu apa? Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur? Memikirkan Siwon, _eoh_?"

Nyuut, rasa satu urat kepalaku akan pecah ketika mendengar nama itu. _Aish_! Kenapa harus mengingatkanku tentang si bodoh itu!?

"Cho Donghae! _Neo jinja!_"

"_Wae? _Kau benar-benar memikirkan dia?"

"_Aish, Geumanhae! _Cho Donghae, berhenti menganggu _dongsaeng_mu. Han, lakukan sesuatu!"

"Hae-_ah_...Kyunie, _geumanhae._" Kata _Appa _sambil menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang. Dan tentu saja tidak berhasil untuk membuat pertikaianku dengan si ikan teri ini berhenti.

"_Daebak! _Kau masih mencintainya?"

BRAK!

Oke Cho Donghae, kesabaranku mulai habis. Tanpa basa basi, aku menggebrak meja dan pergi dari sana.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Sudah _Eomma_ bilang ganti seragammu dan pergi tidur!" kata _Eomma_ ketika aku beranjak mengambil _travel bag_ku dan pergi menuju pintu.

"Sudah aku katakan, _gwenchana._ Lebih baik ke Jeju dari pada tinggal di rumah yang penuh dengan pengikut Choi Siwon!" teriakku kesal.

Ya, apa-apaan mereka. _Fishie-hyung _dengan terang-terangan mengejekku, mengatakan bahwa aku masih mencintai si Choi brengs*k itu. _Eomma, _yang selalu tidak bisa mengontrol emosi. Tapi berubah setelah melihat anak si Choi itu. Dan _Appa, _meskipun dia lebih diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku tahu benar dia sudah memaafkan Choi Siwon. Apa-apaan mereka semua! Bahkan tidak ada satupun yang berpihak padaku!

Tanpa peduli panggilan _Eomma, _aku segera keluar dan menuju Juliet. "_Kajja _Juliet! Kita perlu bersenang-senang. Oh ya, aku harus pergi ke salon. Kantung mata ini perlu dihilangkan." Kataku kemudian mengemudikan mobil cantikku menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersantai di ruang tunggu kantor _Korean Airlines_ ketika Changmin datang. Begitu datang ia langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca majalah. Memasang tatapan tajam yang menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu meminta penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, jelaskan padaku sekarang." Kata Changmin dengan nada mengancam.

Yang diminta penjelasan, hanya melirik sebentar sebelum kemudian kembali membolak-balik majalah. "_Mwoga_?" kata Kyuhyun malas.

"P-e-r-t-u-n-a-n-g-a-n-m-u." Jawab Changmin dengan penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun langsung melirik sahabatnya itu dan memasang wajah bingung, "_Eoh? _Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya.

Changmin melipat tangan di depan dada dan memasang wajah kesal pada Kyuhyun, "Kau benar-benar tega padaku. Bagaimana mungkin kau menutupi hal sepenting ini dariku. Aku bahkan sudah menceritakan semua rahasiaku padamu." Omelnya.

Mendengar omelan Changmin, membuat Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas panjang. "Memangnya aku pernah menyuruhmu menceritakan semua rahasiamu padaku? Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Lagipula ini bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk dibicarakan, dan kami sudah t-i-d-a-k-b-e-r-t-u-n-a-n-g-a-n. Kau sudah tahu siapa dia, kan? Oh ya, tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau benar-benar sahabat yang jahat, Cho Kyuhyun. Tentu saja aku tahu, kau tak mendengar para pramugari sibuk membicarakanmu? Mereka bergosip tentang _co-pilot_ yang selalu tebar pesona pada para _yeoja_ ternyata seorang _uke_. Bahkan mereka berusaha mencari foto masa lalumu dengan ehm―Kapten Choi." Ujar Changmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun melirik sekitarnya, melihat beberapa pramugari disudut ruang tunggu melihat kearahnya sambil berbisik-bisik. _Hah...aku tahu ini akan terjadi,_ batinnya.

Ya, Kyuhyun tahu benar resikonya bekerja di _Korean Airlines_. Semua yang selama ini dia kubur dalam-dalam dibongkar dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan, dan ini tidak akan terjadi jika dia tidak mencari gara-gara dengan Siwon. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika dia mau mengalah, tak peduli resikonya nanti. Dan kali ini dia agak menyesal karena pertengkaran itu, andai saja dia saat itu dapat menahan emosi sedikit. Akibatnya, tidak akan ada lagi para gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Mereka pasti akan menganggap Kyuhyun _uke_ yang tentu saja para _seme._ Huft, pupus harapan Kyuhyun untuk berkencan dengan para gadis berdada empuk dan bokong yang _sexy..._

Dan apa yang bisa pemuda itu lakukan sekarang, hanya menghela napas panjang. "_Okay, I'm sorry. But, it's something that I can explain so easy._" Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. Melihat Changmin sama sekali tidak merespon dan masih memandangnya dengan kesal membuat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ia menaruh majalah yang ia baca tadi diatas meja dan bangkit dari tempat ia duduk dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Changmin, dan menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku traktir kau makan? Aku masih ada waktu untuk menemanimu minum _espresso_ dan makan _chesse cake_." Bujuk Kyuhyun. Biasanya, makanan berhasil membujuk Changmin meskipun Kyuhyun harus mengeluarkan uang cukup banyak karena sahabatnya itu adalah _food monster._

Raut wajah Changmin berubah, bukan senang tapi sedih. "Kau tahu bukan bahwa aku menyukaimu?" tanyanya serius.

"_Ne, geurasseo wae_? Kau mau aku menjawabnya?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Ya, selama ini Kyuhyun tahu Changmin menaruh hatinya. Bahkan pemuda itu pernah mengakui terang-terangan pada Kyuhyun meski dengan nada bercanda, tapi Kyuhyun tahu itu sungguhan. Dan Changmin tahu benar bagaimana tipikal Kyuhyun, dia tak pernah memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menjawabnya dengan resiko tidak akan bersahabat lagi dengan pemuda itu. Jadi, Changmin membiarkan Kyuhyun dan hanya bersama pemuda itu sebagai sahabat. Begitu juga Kyuhyun, dulu ia pernah mau menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Siwon. Tapi diurungkannya karena dia menjaga perasaan Changmin, dan Kyuhyun pun menganggap Siwon adalah masa lalu.

Changmin menggeleng, "Jangan jawab jika kau akan menolakku. Aku tidak suka ditolak." Jawabnya sedih tapi terdengar lucu bagi Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha _neo jinja_. _Kajja! _Kau akan sulit mendapatkan kesempatan makan denganku Shim Changmin. Jadwal penerbanganku lumayan padat." Kata Kyuhyun mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Changmin, menarik pemuda itu agar berdiri.

Changmin akhirnya menurut dan mereka pun bergandengan keluar dari kantor. "Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau menggandengku begini?" tanya Changmin agak pelan, melirik kearah orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"_Gwenchana,_ min. Yah...meskipun aku mungkin akan kehilangan para gadis, tapi aku tidak akan kehilangan para pemuda." Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian mengedipkan mata pada salah satu pilot yang ia lewati, membuat pilot itu langsung bersemu merah.

Kyuhyun terkekeh menyadari bahwa pesonanya tidak akan hilang, tapi berpindah haluan. Hahaha _mood_nya membaik, dan ia setidaknya harus berterima kasih pada Changmin dalam hati. Karena jika sahabatnya ini tidak datang, ia pasti akan terjebak dalam perasaan gelisah yang aneh dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur sejak semalam. Huft, sebaiknya dia benar-benar beristirahat ketika tiba di Jeju nanti.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan memesan satu _chesse cake, _kan?" tanya Changmin yang diiringi kekehan pelan.

Kyuhyun ikut terkekeh pelan dan kemudian berjalan sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Changmin, "_I know it._ Bersyukurlah karena keluargaku kaya, Shim Changmin." Jawab Kyuhyun. Mereka pun segera menuju salah satu cafe yang ada di Bandara.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang melihat kedekataan mereka. Choi Siwon, berdiri ditempat yang sedikit tersembunyi dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"_Daddy..._" Siwon menoleh kearah samping, melihat Suho yang berdiri mendongak menatapnya.

Siwon tersenyum, "_Kajja Baby su._ _Daddy_ akan mengantarmu ke tempat _Harabeoji._" Ujarnya kemudian menuntun Suho. Pria itu berjalan dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana Suho?"

Siwon sedang melamun sendirian disalah satu kursi ruang tunggu bandara ketika Donghae menepuk bahunya dan ikut duduk bersamanya. Siwon tersenyum tipis, "Apa yang dilakukan _busajangnim_ super sibuk disini? Melakukan ritual kencanmu dengan Hyukie? Suho sedang bersama _Appa_."

Donghae terkekeh mendengar perkataan Siwon, "_Ne, _Hyukie mengajakku pergi makan _ice cream._ Tapi sekarang dia sudah kembali bekerja." Ujarnya kemudian menatap agak heran pada Siwon, "Kau sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan ya?"

"_Ne._" Jawab Siwon benar-benar singkat, pandangannya kembali ke arah depan. Melihat langsung dari tempat ia duduk, deretan-deretan pesawat di luar sana. Ada yang akan _take off_, dan ada yang hendak _landing_. Pemandangan yang biasa ia lihat bertahun-tahun ini.

"Kau aneh sekali pagi ini. Kyuhyun juga begitu, dia tiba-tiba saja bangun dengan kantung mata yang menghitam dan muka kusut. Apa terjadi sesuatu lagi pada kalian?" tanya Donghae.

Siwon terdiam beberapa saat, mencerna pertanyaan Donghae sebelum berkata, "Donghae-_ah_, beritahu aku alasanmu menolongku agar mendapatkan Kyu kembali."

"Tentu saja karena kau sahabatku dan aku turut bersalah karena meninggalkanmu sendirian di bar. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini lagi?" ujar Donghae heran.

Jawaban Donghae membuat Siwon menghela napas panjang, "Aku mabuk dan meniduri Kibum. Kemudian punya anak dan menjadi duda. Jika aku adalah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun adalah aku, menurutmu apa aku akan memaafkannya meskipun aku mencintainya? Dan pernahkah kau berpikir apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan sekarang? Dia berharap kau berpihak padanya, menjauhkannya dariku. Tapi kau termasuk orang yang menjebaknya. Bukan hanya kau, tapi semua keluargamu. Tidakkah itu menyakitkan?"

Donghae terdiam mendengar penuturan Siwon. Menyadari bawa perkataan Siwon benar. Ia dan orang tuanya seolah tak memberikan Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk memilih. Ya meskipun mereka semua meyakini bahwa Kyuhyun masih mencintai Siwon, seharusnya mereka tidak memaksakan kehendak mereka pada adiknya itu. Kyuhyun punya hak untuk memilih tentang hidupnya.

"Ya, kau benar..." gumam Donghae. Pria itu segera menghela napas panjang, menyesali perbuatannya. Dia tahu, selama ini ia merasa ingin menebus kesalahannya. Tapi langkahnya salah, ia menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Siwon menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya itu dan memandang kearah langit cerah diluar sana. "_Sometimes, we need some healing Hae-ah. _Kyuhyun membutuhkan itu, dan yang bisa membantunya adalah kalian keluarganya. Kau sendiri tahu bahwa Kyuhyun orang yang terlihat keras tapi sebenarnya sangat rapuh. Dia butuh orang di sampingnya." Ujarnya kemudian kembali menghela napas, "Aku takut dia akan menjauh jika semuanya terus begini. Bukan hanya menjauhiku, tapi juga kau, _Eomma _dan _Appa._"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan _Eomma _dan _Appa _di rumah." Jawab Donghae, "Bagaimana dengan kau? Kau masih akan melanjutkan permusuhanmu dengan Kyuhyun?"

Siwon menatap sahabatnya itu dan tersenyum. "_Geurom. _Hanya cara itu yang mampu membuatku selalu berada disampingnya saat ini. Dan aku harap kalian perlahan bisa mendekati Kyuhyun, dia butuh itu..."

"Aku tahu. Begitu juga kau, kami juga akan berusaha. Kyuhyun ternyata sudah berdiri jauh dari kami. Bukan hanya dengan membawanya kembali ke Korea, kami juga harus membawa perasaan Kyuhyun kembali."

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

_**Jeju Island-South Korea**_

.

.

.

"_Nice resort_..._Toscana Hotel_." Gumam Kyuhyun ketika mobil _ferrari _putih yang disewanya memasuki lingkungan sebuah hotel mewah di pulau Jeju. Begitu benar-benar tiba di depan hotel, Kyuhyun segera turun dan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada salah satu pegawai hotel untuk di parkir.

Kyuhyun berencana berlibur seharian ini di Jeju sebelum kembali keesokan harinya. Dia butuh ketenangan setelah hampir seminggu mengalami kejutan-kejutan tidak menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Ya, dan yang Kyuhyun butuhkan sekarang adalah menenangkan diri dari semuanya sebelum kemudian kembali menghadapi itu semua. Dan lihat betapa santainya gaya Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Aku mau pesan _VVIP Room _untuk satu hari saja." Kata Kyuhyun pada pegawai resepsionis hotel.

"Baik, atas nama siapa tuan?" tanya pegawai resepsionis.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dari dalam dompet dan memberikannya pada pegawai itu. Ia tersenyum tipis, ketika pegawai resepsionis itu tersenyum malu-malu ketika tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan. Dalam hati Kyuhyun berkata, _Beruntunglah kau, agashi. Jika kau tahu kebenarannya, aku takkan membuat jantungmu berdebar-debar..._

"Ini, tuan Cho. Pegawai kami akan mengantarkan anda." Pegawai resepsionis itu memberikan kembali kartu kredit Kyuhyun. Ia juga memberikan _Card key_ kamar yang Kyuhyun pesan.

"Tidak usah, beritahu saja lantai berapa kamarnya." Kata Kyuhyun, dia hanya ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri sekarang.

"_VVIP room_ nomor 229 di lantai 10, tuan."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya sebelum kemudian pergi menuju _lift._ Ia kemudian memasuki _lift_ dan menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu _lift _ketika sebuah tangan muncul menahan pintu yang akan tertutup.

"Hah...hampir saja."

Kyuhyun terpaku beberapa saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, kira-kira 183 cm dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru, celana selutut berwarna _cream_, dan sepatu _kets._ Pemuda yang membawa koper kecil berwarna merah marun tu masuk ke dalam _lift _dengan napas sedikit terengah-engah, tampak sekali dia habis berlari-lari. Kyuhyun dapat melihat titik keringat dileher dan dahi pemuda itu.

Blush!

Sontak mukanya memerah ketika menyadari bahwa dia baru saja memperhatikan dengan intens pemuda asing itu. Sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali eh―benar-benar belum pernah ia lakukan. Kyuhyun sangat suka memperhatikan gadis-gadis dan dia tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan gaya para pemuda bahkan Changmin sekalipun. Kecuali jika Changmin memakai pakaian yang aneh dan norak, tentu Kyuhyun akan menegurnya. _Huft, sadarkan dirimu Cho Kyuhyun..._

"Eh!"

Kyuhyun hendak menekan tombol 10 ketika pemuda itu juga melakukannya, membuat jari mereka bersentuhan. Sontak Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan berkata, "_K-kamsahamnida._"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, mata besarnya yang terbingkai dengan kacamata terlihat ramah. "_Cheomanneyo, _Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun terkaget ketika pemuda itu mengetahui namanya. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanyanya bingung.

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, "Kau benar-benar lupa padaku? Kita bertemu kemarin, dalam pesawat dari Beijing. Aku melihat _nametag _di seragammu." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengingatnya dan Bingo! Ya, dia guru penanggung jawab dari anak-anak sekolah yang pulang berwisata kemarin. Mata Kyuhyun melebar sangking kagetnya, membuat pemuda itu terkekeh melihatnya.

"Choi Minho _imnida, _senang berkenalan denganmu." Pemuda bernama Minho itu menyodorkan tangannya.

Awalnya Kyuhyun ragu, tapi akhirnya dia menjabat tangan Minho. "Seperti yang kau ingat, Cho Kyuhyun _imnida._" Kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. Ya, begitu mendengar marga Minho membuat Kyuhyun agak tidak suka. Choi, dia benci marga itu. Sekarang dia ingat bagaimana ia memaki nama Minho ketika melihatnya di daftar nama penumpang kemarin.

_Lift _akan tiba di lantai 10 ketik tiba-tiba berhenti dan listriknya langsung padam. Tentu Kyuhyun dan Minho yang hanya berdua di dalam _lift _itu kaget. Apalagi Kyuhyun, dia agak panik sekarang.

"K-kenapa ini? Kenapa _lift_nya berhenti?" Kyuhyun panik karena tidak bisa melihat apapun karena gelap.

Minho awalnya agak panik, tapi dia berusaha tenang agar Kyuhyun juga tidak panik. Dengan segera ia menekan tombol darurat. "_Chogiyo, lift_nya tiba-tiba macet. Ada dua orang terjebak dalam _lift _ini."

Tak ada jawaban, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun mulai panik. Aura _uke_nya keluar jika dalam keadaan panik.

"_Aish, ottokhe_?" gumamnya sambil mengigit jari kukunya.

Minho berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu. "_Gwenchanayo, _Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Kita tunggu saja, sebentar lagi pasti _lift_nya akan kembali hidup. Sebaiknya kita duduk saja sambil menunggu _lift_nya kembali menyala." Kata Minho perlahan menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun, menuntun pemuda itu untuk duduk di lantai.

Kyuhyun hanya menurut dan menghela napas panjang, "Menyebalkan jika gelap." Gumamnya namun dapat didengar Minho.

Meski sekarang tidak terlihat, Minho tersenyum lebar. "Kyuhyun-_ssi_ takut gelap?" tanyanya.

"_Ani. Geunyang, _tidak suka." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Ya, Kyuhyun tidak suka gelap. Entah bagaimana kapan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun tidak suka gelap, yang pasti dia hanya tidak suka. Terdengar kekanakan, tapi setiap berada dalam ruangan gelap, Kyuhyun sering bergumam sendiri. Entah apa yang ia gumamkan, ia sudah lupa. Banyak hal, seperti bercerita sendiri.

Hening beberapa saat, setelah kemudian Minho teringat sesuatu. Dirogohnya saku dan mengambil ponselnya, menyalakan lampu ponselnya. "Kenapa tidak terpikir kalau punya ini ya?" kata Minho sambil terkekeh.

Kyuhyun ikut terkekeh mendengarnya, mulai tenang. Ia juga lupa dengan ponselnya karena panik. "Minho _Songsaengnim_ sedang berlibur?" tanyanya.

"Puft, _songsaengnim_? Ah, sebenarnya aku bukan seorang guru. Aku adalah _psikolog _yang sedang melakukan penelitian tentang pergaulan remaja disekolah itu. Dan kemarin adalah hari terakhirku melakukan penelitian." Jawab Minho dengan ramah, sedikit senang karena Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda dari saat mereka bertemu dipesawat kemarin.

"_Jinja_? Pasti sulit menghadapi anak-anak remaja sekarang. " kata Kyuhyun.

Minho memandang Kyuhyun yang menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding, sejenak menatapnya dengan intens. Dan ia tersadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya ketika Kyuhyun balik menatapnya, membuat pemuda itu agak gugup dan tertawa canggung.

"Mereka memang agak sulit dihadapi. Tapi setiap tingkah mereka membuatku terkadang tertawa. _Young blood, free and peach..._" ujarnya, kemudian melirik Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-_ssi_ pasti pernah merasakannya, bukan?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "_Geurom,_ _free and peach..._" gumamnya pelan. Minho dapat melihat pandangan Kyuhyun menerawang, membayangan sesuatu. Tapi Minho menangkap raut wajah yang agak muram dari Kyuhyun.

"Minho-_ssi, _ jangan mencoba untuk menebak diriku. Aku tidak sedang ingin melakukan konsultasi dengan _psikolog_." Kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sebelum kemudian tertawa pelan, mau tak mau Minho juga ikut tertawa.

"Berapa uang yang harus kubayar setiap jamnya untuk berkonsultasi denganmu Minho-_ssi_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bercanda.

Minho tertawa pelan, "Aku sedang tidak menerima pasien untuk beberapa hari ke depan karena harus menyelesaikan laporan penelitianku." Jawabnya. "Tapi akan kuberikan pengecualian dan memberi potongan harga jika itu adalah anda, Kyuhyun-_ssi._" Lanjutnya.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan berpikir aku serius, Minho-_ssi_." Kata Kyuhyun. Dalam hati pemuda itu sedikit heran, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi akrab dengan seseorang yang ditemuinya dalam _lift_? _Apakah karena dia adalah psikolog? _Batin Kyuhyun.

"_Arraseo. Hajiman, _jika kau benar-benar membutuhkanku langsung datang saja ke tempat praktekku. Ng...kartu namaku―ini." Minho merogoh-rogoh sakunya, mengambil dompet dan mengambil salah satu kartu ketika ia dapat melihat warna kartu itu. Karena penerangan disana tidak baik, jadi hanya itu yang bisa Minho lakukan. Diberikannya kartu itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "_Gomawo, _Minho-_ssi._ Anda benar-benar menghiburku." Ujarnya kemudian melihat kearah tombol darurat. "Apa masih belum ada jawaban?"

"Ah, akan aku _check _lagi." Minho segera berdiri dan menekan tombol darurat. "_Chogiyo, _ada orang yang terjebak di _lift_ sekarang."

Cukup lama menunggu setelah kemudian terdengar suara. _"Jeoseonghamnida, tuan. Sedang terjadi kerusakan pada sistem keamanan dan lift. Saat ini sedang diperbaiki, kami harap anda bersabar menunggu._"

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega karena sudah ada jawaban, begitu juga Minho. "_Ne, Algeseumnida_." Jawab Minho.

"_Berapa orang yang ada di sana tuan?"_

"Dua orang. Berapa lama kami harus menunggu?"

"_Sekitar lima menit lagi tuan."_

"_Arraseo._" Jawab Minho sebelum kemudian kembali duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Huft, syukurlah. Kupikir kita akan terjebak seharian disini." Kata Kyuhyun senang. " Oh ya, Minho-_ssi_ kemari untuk menenangkan diri sambil menulis laporan penelitian?" tanyanya kemudian.

Minho mengangguk, "Bagaimana dengan anda, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

"Aku ada jadwal penerbangan kesini, setelah itu sampai besok jadwalku kosong. Jadi, aku punya waktu untuk beristirahat dan bersantai. Dan sekarang bukannya bersantai di kamarku, aku malah terjebak dalam _lift_ dengan seorang _psikolog_." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada bercanda diakhir kalimatnya.

Minho terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun-_ssi_, anda terlihat berbeda dari yang kemarin."

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang terkekeh, "Terkadang, suasana hati berpengaruh dalam setiap tindakan manusia. Jadi, ada masa dimana aku ingin melampiaskan emosi." Ujarnya, tapi pemuda itu langsung menggembungkan pipinya ketika menyadari dia menceritakan sedikit masalah pribadinya. "Ya! Anda memancingku untuk bercerita!" keluhnya kemudian.

"_N-ne_? Aku tidak melakukan itu, kok?" kilah Minho, padahal dalam hati dia membenarkan itu.

Minho tersenyum geli melihat gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang ia lihat sekarang. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat lembut, mudah tertawa dan sedikit jahil. Tapi itulah menariknnya. Minho tak pernah merasakan ini, baru kali ini dia tertarik pada seseorang.

"Rencananya setelah ini aku mau pergi ke sebuah tempat, anda mau ikut?" tanya Minho.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hei, Minho-_ssi. _Kita ini orang asing yang baru bertemu di dalam _lift._ Apa terlalu cepat untuk mengajakku pergi?" ujarnya dengan nada jahil. "Lagi pula aku kesini untuk bersantai."

"Koreksi, kedua kalinya. Yah...meskipun anda bahkan melupakannya. Ayolah, Jeju bukan tempat indah hanya untuk bersantai. Banyak tempat indah da memukau di pulau ini." Kata Minho.

Kyuhyun masih agak ragu-ragu, "Bukankah Minho-_ssi _kesini untuk menulis laporan penelitian?"

"Itu bisa dikerjakan setelah suasana hatiku baik. Kyuhyun-_ssi_, apa aku terlihat seperti orang jahat?"

"_Ani_." Jawab pemuda itu dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Oh, _lift_nya menyala."

_Lift_ sudah menyala, dan saat ini Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah Minho. Pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum. "Mau menerima ajakanku Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak seperti _Prince Hans _dalam _film Frozen,_kan?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya, dan pertanyaan itu mengundang tawa Minho.

Minho tidak menyangka jika seorang pilot seperti Kyuhyun masih menonton _film _kartun anak-anak. "Tentu saja tidak. Kyuhyun-_ssi_ tidak akan menyesal, anda akan menikmati perjalanan yang menyenangkan denganku."

"_Geurae, kajja._" Kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Sepertinya dia akan melewati hari yang menyenangkan.

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

**~Wonkyu~**

.

.

.

**Siwon POV**

"Hotel yang bagus, Yoochun-_ah_."

Di depanku berdiri bangunan salah satu hotel termewah di pulau Jeju, _Toscana Hotel_. Yoochun baru saja turun dari mobil _mini cooper _yang kami sewa tersenyum bangga padaku.

"_Geurom~, _hotel ini di desain khusus oleh kekasihku Kapten. Dia pasti sudah menunggu kita." Ujarnya padaku.

Beberapa saat yang lalu kami tiba di Jeju. _Eomma_ sedang sibuk dengan yayasan Amal miliknya, kuputuskan untuk mengajak Suho dipenerbanganku hari ini. Lagipula dalam dua hari kedepan, aku tidak akan ada jadwal penerbangan. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku mengajak Suho berlibur, jadi kuputuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu libur bersamanya. Dan beruntunglah aku karena tadi aku terbang bersama _co-pilot_ Park Yoochun, kekasihnya adalah putra pemilik hotel yang kami datangi ini.

"Suho sepertinya tidur nyenyak sekali, _ne_?" ujar Yoochun yang melihat Suho dalam gendonganku. Putra manisku yang polos tampak tidur nyenyak, aku tak dapat menahan senyum melihat wajah malaikatnya yang damai.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung masuk saja. Biar aku yang membawa kopermu, Kapten." Kata Yoochun.

Aku mengangguk, "_Gomawo, _Yoochun-_ah._ Dan jangan panggil aku Kapten saat diluar jam kerja. Panggil saja namaku"

Yoochun tersenyum senang, "_Ne, _Siwon-_ah_."

Kami pun segera masuk dan benar saja, kekasih Yoochun sudah menunggu di lobi hotel. Yoochun memeluk sekilas kekasihnya dan memperkenalkannya padaku. "Suie, ini Kapten Choi. Dia adalah senior yang paling aku kagumi di maskapai." Kata Yoochun.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pujiannya dan membungkuk hormat. "_Annyeonghaseyo, _Choi Siwon _imnida._"

Pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan mata sipit itu tersenyum lebar padaku dan membungkuk hormat. "_Ne, Annyeonghaseyo~ _Kim Junsu _imnida._ Senang bertemu dengan anda. Tolong bimbing kekasihku~" ujarnya yang mengundang tawaku. Yoochun beruntung mendapatkan kekasih yang manis sepeti Junsu. Dan yah~, dia hampir mendekati tipeku. Tapi aku lebih suka _uke_ manis tapi agak pemarah.

Junsu terlihat sangat bersemangat ketika melihat Suho. "_Aigoo, neomu yeppeuda~. _Anakmu sangat cantik Siwon-_ssi_."

"Yak, Suie. Suho itu anak laki-laki." Tegur Yoochun, membuat Junsu tampak kaget.

"_Jinja_? Ah..._Jeoseonghamnida_." kata Junsu dengan wajah bersalah.

Aku tersenyum maklum, "_Gwenchanayo._ Bukan hanya kau yang bilang begitu. Suho memang lebih mirip _Eomma_nya daripada aku."

Meskipun wajahnya memang agak mirip denganku, Suho memang punya kulit yang putih pucat dan bibir merah seperti Kibum. Jadi istilah _like a father like a son _tidak berlaku untukku dan Suho, yan benar adalah _like a mother like a son._

"Pasti istri anda sangat cantik. Pasti jika istri anda juga ikut, akan sangat menyenangkan." Kata Junsu, dan lagi-lagi ditegur oleh Yoochun yang sudah tahu kalau Kibum sudah meninggal. Yoochun baru akan bicara ketika aku langsung memotong perkataannya. "Sebaiknya kita langsung ke kamar saja. Aku harus menidurkan Suho sebelum sore nanti pergi bersamanya."

Junsu mengangguk, "Aku sudah memesan kamar untuk anda, Siwon-_ssi_. Ini _Card key_nya, kamar _VVIP 226 _dilantai 10." Katanya kemudian memberikan _card key_ padaku.

"Kalau begitu, aku langsung ke kamar saja. _Annyeong_." Kataku pamit pergi.

"Akan kusuruh pegawai hotel mengantarkan kopermu ke kamar, Siwon-_ah._" Kata Yoochun kemudian mengelus sebentar rambut Suho.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menuju _lift._ Baru saja akan kutekan tombol _lift _ketika kulihat seseorang yang sangat kukenal berjalan dengan seseorang. Kyuhyun, dia tampak sangat akrab dengan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi disampingnya. Aku memang tahu kalau dia juga ada penerbangan ke Jeju pagi tadi. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan menginap di hotel yang sama. Dan tiba-tiba saja perasaan sesak muncul di dadaku, dan aku hanya mampu tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan di depanku.

"Pasti...akan semakin sulit bagiku untuk meraihmu Kyunie." Gumamku sebelum kemudian menekan tombol _lift, _pintu _lift _pun tertutup. Aku hanya menghela napas panjang, berusaha menghilangkan sesak di dadaku. Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan untuk menyerah, karena ini baru awal. Awal dari rintangan yang harus aku hadapi.

"Kau merasakan sakit selama empat tahun ini. Jadi, tentu butuh kerja keras untuk meyakinkanmu lagi. Aku tak akan menyerah Kyunie...tidak akan..."

**Siwon POV End**

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

_**Hah...akhirnya TBC jg *ngelap keringat. Sebenarnya sya buru2 bnget apdet chapter ini. Jdi klau kependekan jngan mrah ya~**_

_**Gimana readers? Chapter ini emg sya kurangin comedynya. Sya lgi mau bkin Siwon galau2 gmnaaaa gtu. Dan Kyunie, akhirnya brtemu Minho dan tiba-tiba saja menjadi akrab, Kyuhyun sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan Minho. Dan Minho juga tertarik sama Kyuhyun. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka, ya? Lho? Kok Siwon ga' kenal tuh sama Minho. Hehehe liat kelanjutannya di Chapter berikutnya ya! Jangan lupa review~**_

_**Annyeong~~~~**_

.

.

.

_***Eits! Hampir lupa~**_

_**Pesan buat readers smua. Jangan lpa bka FF sya d tnggal 13 Oktober ya! Bkal ada FF yg sya apdet. Tunggu ya~**_


End file.
